After Shadow Kiss
by Genessis Mendez
Summary: What would have happened if Dimitri hadn't been turned Strigoi? Will Dimitri and Rose be able to get through the storm and have a happy normal life away from trouble like they want? Or will their happy ending be ruined before they get it? Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

When I saw some Guardians bring the bodies from the battle I hoped that at any moment they'd bring Dimitri. Lissa was right behind me when I burst in the clinic and looked around. Everywhere there were bodies covered with white sheets and the medical team was hovering around them.

"Rose, wait" Lissa said in the verse of tears, I ignored her. I knew I should feel bad because I just yelled at her but right now my priority was Dimitri. I needed to find him, at least his body. My chest felt like it was about to burst open just thinking about it. No, Dimitri couldn't be dead.

I saw him and even though there had been Strigoi all around him I just knew that he was going to be all right no matter what. Dimitri couldn't a Strigoi, he couldn't.

"Rose listen to me!" Lissa raised her voice and grabbed me by the arm making me face her. I suppressed the urge to make her let go. "We can't be here, they're going to notice and…"

I cut her off and harshly said, "I don't give a damn about it right now" I felt the tears starting to fall down my cheeks and turned away from her looking at the corpses.

Judging by their height and little locks of hair, I could tell none of them were Dimitri's. But I just couldn't get my hopes up, not yet because if I know that if I do the disappointed will hit me very hard.

A conversation in one of the rooms close to me caught my attention while I discarded another body.

"… Won't survive" Someone was saying and I heard some low whispers. Then I heard Alberta's voice. Her voice sounded almost emotional.

"Are you sure? He's one of our best Guardians and with all these deaths we can't afford to lose another one. Do whatever you have to do." _best Guardians, _the sentence repeated itself many times before I actually could put the pieces together. Dimitri. I was almost sure that it was Dimitri, who else could it be? Alberta wasn't the kind of person that would call anybody Best Guardian.

But the doctor said "Won't survive" What did he meant by that? If Dimitri was that badly injured then Lissa could heal him.

I took a deep breath and looked in the room.

There were 3 people there and a medical team. I recognized the red-haired woman as my Mother, Alberta and Kirova were also there.

When I looked over at the bed and saw my Russian God laying there broken and helpless I wanted to run to his side and comfort him. But I stopped my self, that wasn't a wise choice.

Control, I told my self and stepped back. I didn't want to interrupt them, I wanted to know more about his condition first.

Now was the moment to proof that I've actually learned something from Dimitri.

"Alberta he was very roughly injured. I'm not sure we can do much to help him. His lost a lot of blood" The doctor was saying and my heart skipped a beat.

"Do everything you can!" Kirova snarled.

I was so taken back that I almost fell to the floor. Kirova had never showed any emotion besides anger towards me and yet she never really lost control completely. She could put on a mask just like Dimitri and control herself. Maybe she actually liked Dimitri.

"We'll do everything we can." He reassured her and then I heard them approaching me.

I quickly hid behind the bed where one of the bodies was. They stopped right next to it and I held my breath waiting get caught, but they didn't. They stopped to talk among themselves.

"It's a miracle he survived. I still can't believe that he made it." Kirova said and I could almost see her shake her head incredulously.

"If he already made it till now I don't see why he shouldn't survive" My Mom said. "We need him more than ever, he might be young but is a very good Guardian." I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep my self from snapping at her. How could she call Dimitri 'Very good'? He's the best.

"A very good one. But apparently reckless." Kirova said and I had to bit harder into my mouth. She had to be kidding. "He shouldn't have tried to take them all down himself. But it was very impressive how he pulled that Strigoi off of Rose. He took his mentor duties to a whole new level." If only she knew.

"If he makes it I'll have to thank him." My Mother said. "I'll never be able to thank him enough for it."

"Don't worry I'm sure that you'll be able to. He's young and strong, if he killed that many Strigoi then I'm sure he'll be able to survive." Alberta said sure of what she was saying. I hoped for my heart's sake that she was right because I'm sure that if he dies I'll never be able to forgive my self for letting him behind like I did.

They walked away, still talking about it and that's when I walked towards Dimitri's bed.

Doctor's were still hovering around him doing this and that, putting this and that into the tubes that were in his arms, but I couldn't have cared less about them. They were doing their job trying to save him, well so was I.

I sat next to him on the bed and held his hand, it was cold. His hand was almost the only thing not covered by bandages or with a cast. His arm wasn't bandaged but it was bruised and had some cuts, how many Strigoi attacked him to leave him like this? Minor injuries compared to the cast on his leg and the sling on his other arm. He was wearing a hospital gown and I could tell that he had broken ribs.

I looked up to see his bruised face. His eye was purple and his lower lip was a bit torn.

Just looking at the bite marks that were healing on his neck and arms I wanted to hunt down and kill the Strigoi that dared to do such a thing to _my _Dimitri. He had a good blow to his head and it was also bandaged but the worst was the sight of the tube that someone had stuck down his throat.

I didn't even realize that I had been crying till a nurse put his hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was alright. I wanted to look at her in the eyes with my most scary stare to make her want to regret asking that question. How could I be ok seeing Dimitri like this? But I didn't do anything. I regained control of my emotions and tried to put on a mask like Dimitri would do in this case.

"Yes, I'm fine" She looked at me and I saw her doubting whether I should stay here or not but she shrugged and turned around to go. I stopped her. "Wait!" I said and I turned around.

"Yes?" She narrowed her eyes at me but I let it go.

"Is he… going to be alright?" I asked and my voice trembled. She took pit on me.

"We're not sure." She said frankly. "But we're hoping that he will be. Right now is hard to tell …" I cut her off.

"Hard to tell?" I asked shocked. He must have been pretty bad injured to not be able to wake up. Poor Dimitri and it was my entire fault.

"Sadly yes, but with luck he'll recover." I choked in a sob and put my free hand over my mouth. I wasn't going to break down like that in front of a completely stranger. "Are you his sister?" she asked and I turned to see her.

She must have realized that she was getting into pretty dangerous waters because she left the room after checking on Dimitri's monitor.

Doctors kept coming in and out every five minutes but I was only focused on Dimitri's face. I wanted so badly to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right but didn't dare afraid that I might hurt him.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I love you so much, comrade" Then kissed his lips softly and left the room trying to hold the tears that wanted to keep flowing. I just had to keep holding them till I could be in a private place where nobody will question me.

I walked out of the clinic and headed towards Lissa's room. If I ask her maybe she'll heal Dimitri. She can't say no because I'll ask her my self.

I knocked on her door and waited. I heard hushed murmurs and then Christian opened the door.

"Rose" He said and stepped aside to let me in. I walked in silence towards Lissa on the couch. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her make up smeared around her eyes. Looking at her like that I felt guilty for snapping at her earlier. But I needed to make sure Dimitri was alive. I couldn't just wait for someone to deliver the news.

I sat next to her on the couch and she put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like that" I said.

"Don't worry it was my fault. You needed to see that Guardian Belikov was fine, I understand now." She stopped crying and looked up at me. "Is he…" I nodded.

"He's still unconscious and they don't know if he'll wake up" I said trying to put on the Guardian mask but it didn't work because my voice quivered. Lissa gasped and Christian put a hand on my shoulder.

"But… he's a Damphir. He can't… he…"

"He's also part human." I said.

"You're right." Lissa looked down at her hands on her lap. She was on the edge because when Christian moved around the room he accidentally knock something to the floor. Lissa jumped.

"I'm sorry Liss." He said. Liss nodded and took my hands in hers.

"Rose I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me with the truth." I nodded because I was going to tell her eventually. She was obviously going to ask about Dimitri and me. If she's going to know then she'll have to heal him, right?

"Is there…" She took a deep breath. "Is there anything between you and Guardian Belikov?" When I nodded I saw the look of hurt cross her eyes. She was hurt because I didn't tell her even though she's my best friend. But she shouldn't feel like that, Dimitri and I promised that we wouldn't tell anybody and a promise like that just couldn't be broken.

"Please don't tell anybody, at least wait till Graduation." I said and she nodded. "I want to ask you a favor."

"Of course, but you'll have to tell me everything later you know?" She half smiled and I did too.

"Lissa I know that this is the most selfish thing I've ever asked for but I need you to heal Dimitri. I heard the Doctors talk and they said that he might not survive. Please Liss, do it for me and for him." I looked up to see her face and she had tears running down her cheeks. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"So you just came here to use her healing?" Christian asked from the other couch. He was mad.

"Of course not! I came her to apologize." I looked at Lissa.

"I… I can't Rose. I'm sorry, I just can't. If I do it then they'll ask me to heal the others and I just can't do that" I stood up and look down at her.

"I've never asked you to do anything for me in my entire life, nothing this serious and when I do you refuse. Thank you so much." I said and stormed out of the room.

Christian said something but I wasn't listening anymore. I let the numbness take over my body and I walked back to the dorms. Once inside I went to bed and curled up into a ball. I was afraid of falling asleep because Dimitri could die but I was so tired that I fell asleep sometime later.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I woke up to find my self alone on the bed. I had been dreaming of the night at the cabin with Dimitri. It had been so real that I could almost feel the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

But then my sweet dream with my Dimitri changed.

Strigoi was taking him away from me.

The Strigoi bit him in front of me and blood started to pour from his wound. I started screaming at the top of my lungs to Dimitri to get away from him but he didn't, he was just standing there without fighting.

I was certain that Strigoi was using compulsion and then the Strigoi left and Dimitri fell to the floor unconscious.

I started crying like a little girl and didn't stop till I ran out of tears. I wanted to go back to my dream with Dimitri not, forget about Strigoi and stay there and just sleep but I knew I had to go check on Dimitri.

Right now he needed me.

I got up and took a shower. The hot water relaxed me little and some of the tension left my body. I got out of the shower and put on some jeans and a tee.

I dried my hair and let it down. Dimitri loves my hair like this and if he wakes up than I want to look my best for him.

When I was ready I walked to the clinic.

The air outside was cold and I wasn't wearing a jacket. I almost expected to hear Dimitri's voice behind me asking me what I was doing here and offering me his duster. I tried to ignore the cold by putting my arms around me.

If Dimitri were here he probably wouldn't want me to be walking this early alone after what happened. He'd tell me one of his Zen lessons.

Didn't matter I was going to go to the clinic no mater what.

I walked in and sat next to Dimitri's bed. He was still unconscious of course but just being beside and close to him was enough for me. Nothing was going to make me leave his side now that I had him with me. I'll even tell everyone about us my self; I couldn't care less about what other people thought at this moment. My Russian God Dimitri was on this bed fighting for his life and I needed to be by his side.

I took his had in mine and held it tight. I touched his arm and noticed goose bumps on his arms. He must be cold. So I began to stroke his arm up and down to give him some heat.

He wasn't going to leave me after what happened. He survived the Strigoi attack and now he was going to survive this. He's strong and I know that he'll make it.

I love him too much to lose him right now. I am his Roza and he's my Comrade. We complement each other; we're perfect for each other. God I love him so much that I'm pretty sure that not even this could keep us apart.

I leaned in and kissed his soft and warm lip. The kiss made me remember the night at the cabin and I had to fight back tears.

**DPOV**

The darkness around me didn't let me move at all. I could feel my body but couldn't even move one finger, much less talk to say that I was fine or as fine as I could be with my body all broken from the fight with the Strigoi.

Strigoi.

Last thing I remember was to be surrounded by Strigoi and when they outnumbered me I tried to safe Rose. They attacked me but thank God she got out. As I saw her being taken away by Guardian alto all I could think of was that I might die but my heart and love for Rose would always be with her.

I fought with all my strength and anger that I managed to take down as many Strigoi as I could. I don't know how long it was till one of them managed to pin me to the cave's wall with such strength that it knocked the air out of my lungs leaving me gasping for air and hopeless for a couple of seconds.

He drank from me and then it wasn't just him, many other approached and they all wanted to drink from me. Some were so eager that they actually broke some bones but I was drugged by the bites that I couldn't have cared less. After a while when I think they thought I was already dead they left me there lying on the ground while they went after the Guardians.

I never was religious or actually thought of God but at that moment the only thing that mattered was Rosa so prayed the whole time for Roza's safety. God must have heard me because she got here safe.

That's the last thing I could remember. After that the darkness swallowed me and the next thing I recall was being carried away and then I heard voices.

I didn't recognize them at first but then they got clearer and I understood them. I recognized Kirova, Alberta and Guardian Hathaway's voices. Some other people were also talking but I didn't know who they were.

My whole buddy was throbbing with excruciating pain and my head felt as if it were going to explode.

They said something about not surviving; I imagined that they were talking about me.

Then Kirova told them to do whatever they could because I was one of the best Guardians and that she needed me. Well I never thought that she actually thought that vastly of me.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't move any part of my body, just feel he pain and try to endure it.

Everything sounded far away and my thought had been fussy and clouded with pain.

Every thought in my mind was about Roza but with all the noise and pain I kept tuning in and out of the conversation so I didn't really heard much that could tell me about the most important person in my mind right now.

They didn't mention Roza, they just kept talking and a while after they left I felt someone shoving something down my throat. I wanted to protest and tell them to stop but I couldn't. Though, my breathing problems ceased after that.

I could feel everything that they were doing to me but couldn't say anything. Later on someone grabbed my hand and I knew that I had to be dead to be able to feel her touch again.

I would have responded to that touch even dead.

Roza's hand closed around mine and the warmth of her hand made me feel better. She didn't let go of me in a long time and I felt grateful for it but I wanted to get up and kiss her passionately.

I felt exasperation when I tried just to be held back by darkness.

Someone else came and talked to Roza, I assumed that it was a nurse or something because Roza asked her about me.

She only provided information that I already knew but weren't entirely true.

She said that I was unconscious. Something that Roza figured out the moment she saw me, and that it was hard to tell how long I'd be like this.

I wanted to sigh in vexation and tell her to say something that might actually help me to wake up but, of course, I couldn't.

Then the nurse asked Roza the question that anybody else might have thought if they saw her crying like this for me.

She asked if Roza was my sister.

I didn't need to be awake to see her get mad, then without another word the nurse left the room. She must have glared at her and the poor nurse must have gotten away thinking the worst of my Roza.

I shook my head mentally.

Too son after that I heard Roza get up, she was going to leave. But before that I felt her lean close to me.

"I love you Comrade" She whispered in my ear and then kissed me, a soft kiss.

I wanted to say to her how much I loved her and pull her close to me but that wasn't possible. I screamed in my head and yelled obscenities in Russian but of course I was the only one that heard them because Roza left.

I drifted off to sleep shortly after that and when my senses came back nobody seemed to be in here with me so I tried to practice how to move my limbs again. It wasn't easy at all. I was paralyzed and it was so hard. But I tried, I don't know how long I tried because I stopped when I heard someone approaching.

Whoever came in sat next to me on the bed and held my hand.

Roza came back.

She started to stroke my arm and I felt much better with her by my side. I tried to squeeze her hand back but couldn't. I'll have to practice more.

She didn't say anything and after a while she leaned closer and kissed me again. I felt one of her tears on my cheek. She was crying because of me, I was causing her this pain. I wanted to tell her that at this moment she shouldn't be worrying about me at all, that I was going to eventually wake up, but that it might take some time.

This was the Doctor's fault. They told her that I might die and now she was feeling bad.

With great effort I managed to squeeze her hand a little bit. She quickly stopped kissing me and I could almost see her looking at my hand to know whether she imagined it or not.

I was so frustrated because I couldn't do anything else to reassure her that I was fine.

"Dimitri" She said astonished with a hint of optimism. "Dimitri are you awake? Can you hear me?" She took my hand in both of hers and I wanted to clutch her hand again but I felt so weak that I went back to sleep.

**RPOV**

He has squeezed my hand.

I was so excited and at the same time disappointed because he didn't do anything else after that. He kept motionless. I didn't got any closer after that afraid of hurting him, maybe that had been why he managed to squeeze my hand, because I hurt him.

But I wanted to think that he had done it because of the kiss I gave him. At this moment the only thing I could do was hope for him to get better and wait. I'm not the most patient person in the world but for Dimitri I could even do anything, right now he was my priority.

I tried to get my self out if this awful depression by going through my memories of those days when we first met. Dimitri, always fighting for control, a control that he seemed to lose whenever he was around me. I smiled to my self. He finally gave up a couple of days ago and just when we were planning to keep going with our relationship those stupid Strigoi attack and everything goes to hell.

I pushed the Strigoi out of my mind and focused only on Dimitri and me.

The night at the cabin's the best memory I have of him and me. Another one that I won't be able to forget was our first kiss when we were under the lust spell that Victor put on the necklace he gave me. Despite of all the hatred that I felt towards him there was a part of me that was grateful for it. He made Dimitri give in and finally kiss me with such a passion.

I sighed and then caressed Dimitri's cheek. He, however, didn't move at all.

So I kept telling him about us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later**

When I was walking towards the clinic I bumped into Alberta on the hallway. She came out of the clinic looking very worried. That wasn't a good sign. In the last three weeks since they brought Dimitri back Alberta and I've been sometimes talking while visiting Dimitri. I realized that she was a good person to talk to. Well she was technically the only person I spoke to because I haven't really talked to Lissa since the day she refused to heal Dimitri.

And I thought I was selfish asking her for her help. She's the one that should feel guilty not me. After all these years of putting her first and then me I can't believe she said no.

Through our bound I could tell she was a mess but at this moment I couldn't care less. I'm not sure we're still friends after what happened but in the mean time that Dimitri heals I won't talk to her. I can't just get over the fact that I could've lost Dimitri because she declined when I asked her to safe him even after I told her that I was in love with him. She behaved like a bitch, or should I say like me?

"Rose can I talk to you?" Alberta asked me and I nodded.

I followed her to the guardian's administrative building and to her office.

I closed the door behind me. Instead of taking a seat behind her desk she stood in front of the window looking outside. She looked so normal but at the same time she seemed to be speechless.

After all those speeches that she's giving me in the past and now she can't say to me whatever she has in mind?

I started to get pissed off but before I could snap at her she turned to look at me with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you this once and I want you to answer me with the truth." She said her voice utterly solemn.

This definitely wasn't good, not at all.

I mean how many times has she called me to ask me something that she wants me to answer with the truth if most of the time she already knows what bad thing I've already done?

"Has something been going on between Dimitri and you?" My eyes widened ready to pop out of my eyes.

How the hell did she figured it out? Uh, well it might have been because I was at the clinic with Dimitri the whole time?

How could I have been so stupid? Of course she was going to figure it out. What other reasons would there be to be with Dimitri if it wasn't because of the love that I feel for him? Not any student would be with her mentor after Strigoi attacked and nearly killed him like I did because no other student had fallen, hard, in love with her mentor.

Not even my Mom had bothered to go see how he was. And she was the one that said that she was grateful that he saved me from Strigoi.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized what could happen if I say yes.

She'll probably tell Kirova and Kirova will fire Dimitri. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Of course not." I said trying to put on my Guardian mask in place. But I didn't do it on time because she looked at me gravely, she knew I was lying.

"Rose, I told you to tell me the truth. You can trust me, you know? I've been suspecting it for a while but I wasn't sure till today. Dimitri actually told me." She said frowning.

"What? Dimitri?" I asked frantically and she nodded.

He woke up, he woke up! I was so happy that I almost run like hell out of here but then I remembered that I was trying to keep up with a lie and running to his arms wasn't really going to help at this moment.

"Yes, he mentioned you first thing when he woke up and please don't deny it." She said and I nodded.

The look that she had in her eyes was the one that tells you not to mess with her. Now I had to tell her the truth because if not she'll make it worse.

"Fine, its true but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Kirova because…" But I never got to finish for the reason that I heard the door close and I knew I had closed the door when I came in so that only meant one thing.

Someone else heard our conversation.

"Because I might cut your heads off?" Kirova asked from behind me and it took all my strength not to turn around and get the hell out if here.

Kirova knew now and was probably planning on firing Dimitri and kicking me out of school, and then what would we do? Maybe we could…

"Kirova" Alberta exclaimed surprised.

Well at least now I knew that she didn't have anything to do with this, that she didn't say anything to Kirova.

"Don't bother Alberta. I already knew." She shrugged and sat on the chair behind the desk.

She already fucking knew? Oh I was so pissed off that I almost slammed my fist against the desk. "Since when?" I asked her in my most bloodcurdling voice and glaring at her like I was about to kill her.

"A couple of weeks ago. You do realize that Dimitri couldn't, much less you, keep things from me, don't you? It was pretty obvious Rose. You, always going to visit him at the clinic and the look in your eyes every time you saw him like that? Oh and the way he looked at you when Alberta or I told him bad news about you? I've really need to be stupid not to realize that."

Well looks like I really screwed up. I should have been more careful on how I acted around Dimitri these weeks when I went to see him at the clinic.

It's all my fault.

"So, what are you planning to do? Fire Dimitri and kick me out of the school for screwing my mentor?" Damn, I just gave her some ideas.

You're so smart Rose because that's exactly what didn't happened. I didn't screw him, well not till a couple of weeks ago but it had been because we were so in love. And he hadn't take advantage of me at all like he had been saying that he'd been doing since we met and confessed each other's love.

Kirova's face hardened.

I tried my best to compose my self and give her the same commanding glare that Dimitri used to give me when I was being a bitch. But her face didn't change at all. She was clearly used to this sort of thing.

"No" Was all she said in a harsh tone. I barely kept my self from recoiling at her words.

No? She really said no? Maybe I caught her in a good mood because this wasn't at all the woman that snapped at me and Lissa for running away when we got back a couple of months ago. I couldn't forget that, mainly because that's when I first met Dimitri, and because she had been so mad at me and blaming me for running away with Lissa and telling me that I could have gotten her killed.

This was another side of her. Could she really mean it?

"No? Then what? Because I'm sure as hell that you have something planned for us. You just wouldn't let anybody go unpunished, let alone for something like this." I said studying her. She smiled, a small creepy smile coming from her.

"Nothing, I'm not planning to do anything" She said with amusement. Amusement! For God's sake the old lady has finally gone crazy. She stood up and walked over to me. She stopped in front of me and hugged me.

I looked over to Alberta for an answer but she was just as flabbergasted as I was for Kirova's behavior. I inhale to know if she was drunk but no, no alcohol. Then the world must be coming closer to an end.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked skeptically, not wanting to believe that Kirova was actually smiling when she let go of me and took a step back. Alberta shrugged from the window looking at me like I just won the lottery and I'm not sharing it with her.

"Rose" She began in a soothing voice. "I hold nothing against you or Guardian Belikov, well at least not about your relationship with him because I'd be damned if I let go Belikov just because he fell in love with his student" She said 'fell in love' not 'screwed his student' I was making some progress wit her but then I think that Dimitri and I might have wasted our time trying to keep the secret because if this is how they react to it…

"Are you serious? I mean Guardian Belikov and I…" She cut me off.

"Yes, I'm serious. And since when you refer to him as guardian Belikov? Too much formalities don't you think? And besides aren't you already eighteen?" She was mocking me but I let it go.

"Well yes but I… Never mind. Can I go now? I need to go to see Dimitri." When both of them nodded I stormed out of the room and practically run towards the clinic.

* * *

**I want you guy to know that this is my first novel about Dimitri and Rose but I'm enjoying writing and I want to know if you like it**

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked in, well I ran in and went to the room that Dimitri was in. As soon as I saw him awake and sitting up I felt my broken heart being healed by his warm brown eyes looking indulgently at me. I smiled at him and he did the same.

God, that smile it made my heart start to beat at a faster rate.

Everything was put in place when he opened his arms and gestured me to get closer to him. I practically threw my self into his embrace. Being there in his arms just made feel like I was at home and not the lost little girl/walking zombie that I've been for the last couple of weeks.

I mean just walking in class sitting there and staring at the teacher as if I were really paying attention to whatever he's been saying when what I was really thinking was if Dimitri was going to be all right isn't exactly normal. And thank God that nobody said anything to me for that.

He hugged me so tight that I was having trouble breathing but I couldn't care less about it.

I inhale his scent and kissed him. He kissed me back and we didn't let go in a while. I was laughing and crying at the same time. Dimitri just looked happy to see me and pleased with himself.

A thousand emotions passed through me flowing like a river. I was happy because Dimitri was awake and almost everyone that was important already knew about us and didn't have a problem with it. I was still mad at Lissa because Dimitri almost died and she didn't want to save him, but most of all I was worried because I'm pretty sure that Alberta nor Kirova told my Mom about Dimitri and me.

If the Strigoi didn't kill Dimitri I was pretty sure that Janine Hathaway wouldn't hold back and she'd have the advantage over Dimitri because he was still healing from the Strigoi attack.

She'd take this as an invitation to kill. I'll have to move Dimitri back to his room. There at least I'll have the door to hold her back a little. I doubt that a door will actually keep her away for too long if she feels like killing Dimitri.

"Roza, Roza I love you too. God, I love you so much." He said his voice weak but there.

I looked up to him to see him smiling. "I love you too, so much." I said and he laughed.

"I know, I've been listening to every word you said." His expression changed. "I've been feeling so helpless because I couldn't move, I was paralyzed and it hurt me so much to hear you cry."

I gaped at him.

He'd been listening to every word that I've said in the last three weeks. I was so surprised that I only kissed him more. Then out of nowhere his body tensed and he pulled away.

When I opened my eyes to look at him I saw his Guardian mask on but I could still see that he was aware of my proximity.

"Roza" He said nervous.

Someone cleared his throat and I turned around to see Kirova leaning against the wall looking at us sternly and Alberta beside her frowning.

"Headmistress Kirova I can explain…" Kirova cut him off by raising her hand and Dimitri shut up instantly like a trained Russian Puppy.

Smiling I rolled my eyes at Kirova and suddenly her expression became amused. Alberta just shook her head and tried to hide a smile.

I turned back to Dimitri, he was looking back and forth between Alberta and Kirova with an anxious look in his eyes but his face remained composed.

"Guardian Belikov you shouldn't be _screwing up_" She was looking at me, and then turned to Dimitri again still amused. She was shoving my words back to me. "With your student right now because you're still healing, don't you think?"

Dimitri looked at me, frowned and then turned to Kirova.

"I'm… sorry?" He said apologetically and Kirova practically burst out laughing.

Dimitri took that as bad because he tried to pull away from me but at this moment I was stronger than him and didn't let him. He looked at me seriously and trying to shake some sense into me but I still didn't let go.

But I mean I do understand why he thought that Kirova's laughter was a bad sign. You don't see her laughing like that often and when she does… well lets just say that is not normal.

"They know" I said and his eyes widened, and then he looked at Kirova and Alberta. They both nodded.

"Don't worry Dimitri I have no objection for that." She said sincerely and I felt the anxiety leave Dimitri. He looked so relieved and the same time concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching his arm.

"We wasted all our time trying to get over ourselves because of what people might think and on how we were supposed to be together and now we find out that they wouldn't have cared at all." I smiled wide-ranging and kissed him. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to keep my distance between the cast and my body so I wouldn't hurt him but by his behavior I could tell that he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

"I think that you should wait till you're alone. I might change my mind." Kirova warned and we broke the kiss but I didn't pull away. I made my self comfortable beside Dimitri and for once Dimitri even looked childish with his wide grin across his face.

"Kirova just tell them and let's get this over with." Kirova said and Dimitri arched an eyebrow at them questioningly and Kirova sighed.

"We've lost many Guardians" she began and suddenly the air between all of us became neurotic. "Guardian Belikov I understand that you've been badly injured and that you have another priority right now but the academy's lacking Guardians."

"Get to the point Kirova" I snarled.

"Roza!" Dimitri exclaimed surprised for my behavior.

I however didn't regret it because I already knew that whatever she'd ask for wouldn't be good and there was no way in hell I was going to let her put Dimitri through anything that might hurt me. Kirova ignored me and continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"And I'm being forced to ask you to continue with your duties as Guardian on Monday morning." Forced, ha! She doesn't give a damn about Dimitri's health. She couldn't care less because who she really is concerned about are the Moroi's. I'm no fool and I know the truth but after all that's what all we Damphirs know. They always come first.

"Yes" Dimitri said at the same time I said "No"

I looked at him and he had that determined look on his face.

"You can't Dimitri. You're still…" He cut me off.

"A Guardian" He finished gently for me but that hadn't been what I was going to say.

"Yes but an injured one that if Strigoi attack will die if he doesn't takes care of himself first!" I snapped at him and the look of hurt in his eyes made me regret every single damn word. But he needed to understand that I loved him so much to lose him like that. The time that I spent without knowing if he was alive, dead, or turned into Strigoi had been the worst of my life and I definitely didn't want to go through all that again.

If I had to go through all that again I swear that I'll kill my self.

"Roza" He said gently and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. His touch made me feel a little dazed and the anger slipped away leaving me with only guilt. I wasn't being fair.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" I said like a little girl after being yelled at. Dimitri kissed my forehead and nodded. "But you just can't go back to your duties that soon. You have to…"

"I'll be fine" He said. "You don't have to worry about me at all." Then he looked at Kirova. "I'll report to you Monday morning" He said and Kirova nodded.

"Dimitri…" I began again but he silenced me with a kiss.

While kissing Dimitri I heard Kirova and Alberta leaving the room.

"They're just so funny like that…" Alberta was saying amused.

**Thank you guys for your awsome Reviews i hope you like tha story because I'm not sure is that goo but anyways.**

**Please keep reviewing and I'm going to keep updating.**

**I have a surprise for all of you about Rose, she's chnaging isn't she? I mean her personality.**

**I'm not going to be able to update till Tuesday because on monday we have to take the Reading test and the 8th graders will be at one class rroom the whole day so I won't be able to post but on tuesday I'll put two or three chapers, that if I get good reviews guys.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**And yes I am 14 years old if you were wondering when I said that I'm an eight grader. Sorry to disappoint you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"They're just so funny like that…" Alberta was saying amused.

Dimitri actually chuckled and then I pulled away because I felt him stiff, I must've hurt him.

"I'm sorry" I said still smiling. This was indeed very funny because now he was the one that needed to be taken care of and I was the one that was going to take care of him.

"I guess that I should start for trying to get up with this." He looked down at his leg.

"Dimitri you just woke up. You should wait at least till tomorrow" I said looking at him staidly sounding more like him. This can't be good; I'm supposed to be the one that's always doing the reckless things not him!

"Roza you almost sounded like me" He said faking concern, he was so easy to read for me because I could see he was laughing inside. "Did something happen while I was… asleep?" He hesitated saying the last word.

I laughed. "Yes. Something happened, though I'd rather say that changed about me" I said not looking at him but holding his hand and tracing circles on it.

"What was it?" He asked utterly serious.

"I changed in a way that I never thought possible. I realized that I couldn't live without you, my way of seeing everything changed because of you" I shifted awkwardly because I was feeling exposed to the world actually saying this out loud. But he was Dimitri my only and true love, I knew I could trust him no matter what.

We left all the insecurities behind at the cabin the moment we kissed and made love.

He caressed my cheek and then kissed me again. "Roza you did the exact same thing to me" He whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. God he was perfect for me, he was the only one that could actually either make me melt or really hurt me.

After a couple of moments the Doctors came in to tell Dimitri that he could leave. They took off the sling on his arm but left the cast and bandages around his rib cage.

I helped him change into some clothes, I wasn't embarrassed or anything by the sight of him naked because he has seen me naked before too.

It was sort of hard for him to put on his pants so I brought him his pajama bottoms. He also winced several times while putting on his shirt because his shoulder was still sore and when I catched a glimpse of his shoulder I felt worse and actually winced.

On his shoulder was a big cut about 4 inches long that was stitched, no wonder it hurted him when he moved his shoulder. And the bruise, well it was just horrible to se him like that.

"What's wrong Roza?" He asked me when I suddenly stopped. His shirt was on his head.

"Your shoulder… you have stitches and a big bruise." I said in a small voice.

He shrugged. "That's ok, it doesn't matter."

"But it will leave a mark!" I exclaimed very mad at Lissa.

She could have healed him and he wouldn't have this mark or anything else but she chose not to do it even though I asked her to. How dare she to jeopardize my happiness like that after all this years of putting her first. They always come first. Well not anymore. I'm going to make sure that from now on Dimitri and I come first. She'll always be my best friend, that I'm sure, but I want a normal friendship not the one where I'll have to put her first, including her life.

Dimitri smiled sadly. "Roza, I don't care about it, you shouldn't either."

"Dimitri you're gorgeous shoulder will have a scar." I repeated stubbornly. "God's aren't supposed to have scars." I finished in a whisper. His smile widened.

"I don't think that people will still think about me that way after this. Strigoi took me down." I shook my head because he was so wrong, ever since he got back everyone at the Academy has been talking about him and the fact that he got away from them alive.

"You're now our hero. Everyone's been talking about how brave you were when you tried to take down all the Strigoi by yourself." He snorted and then winced.

"Ouch. Doubt it. Either I was brave or stupid for even trying. I knew it was a lost battle and that I wouldn't be able to take them down but if I could only pull the one that was trying to get you then I think that I would've died in piece."

He took my hand and the feeling of him close to me again made me warm all over. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand.

"Roza you were the only one that mattered to me in that moment. I couldn't have cared less about the other Guardians or the Moroi that were there. You were my only priority and you will always be."

I kissed him, he kissed me but he pulled away before thing could lead to something else.

After he got dressed I helped him walk back to his room. On the way many Moroi and Damphirs stared at us oddly. There was curiosity, confusion, anger and sadness. Dimitri put on his Guardian mask on and I knew how much it was costing him to keep it on with the pain he was feeling. I felt really bad because I couldn't do anything to help him with the pain. The doctors gave him some pain killers but he said that he was going to take them till he was at his room because pain killers make him feel sleepy and woozy. But the worst came when Jesse and Ralf saw us walking together.

I swear to God that those two must have some sort of thing that points them in the right direction. Jesse looked at me little scared but also mockingly. Ralf actually smirked. I didn't know what he smirked at but if they were smirking at Dimitri's injuries then they were in big trouble because if it weren't for Dimitri and me they'd probably be dead by now, or worse, Strigoi. I was still very mad at them for what they did to Lizza and that it had been their fault the fact that Strigoi had been able to come in.

"Wipe that smirk off you face yoi idiots, don't forget the last time I talked to you Jesse, you could end up like that again, maybe worse." Jesse's mocker and Ralf's smirk disappeared and then they left.

"You know you can't hurt them, Roza." Dimitri said through gritted teeth while he was trying to make himself comfortable on the bed after we got into his room and I helped him to get in bed.

I sighed sadly and said, "I know but I can still make them regret doing what they did. It's their fault that Strigoi…" Dimitri shook his head and I stopped talking.

"That doesn't matter anymore, could you please just try to disregard that? My pride is already hurt." He joked but I obviously wasn't going to 'disregard' it. I'm never going to forget about it because the pain that I felt in my chest when Dimitri didn't came out of the cave with me will always be there, imprinted in my mind and heart. Besides it had been my fault in the first place the fact that we even tried to get in that cave.

I had asked Mason for help and he told me where the Strigoi had Eddie. I don't regret saving Eddie at all but I do regret not being able to get Dimitri out of there. I left him, abandoned him, something he would have never done. I did it and I hate my self for it. But I smiled anyways.

"C'mon comrade you're going to become a legend around here. I bet that Kirova will be bragging about having the bravest Guardian ever working for her" I knew he hated my nickname for him and that's exactly why I said it but instead of frowning he smiled.

"You know that I actually like to be able to tell you how much I hate your inapt nickname?" Oh yeah. During the whole time that he was in coma I actually called him comrade every time I said goodbye to him.

"It must have driven you crazy not being able to say anything." When he nodded I gave him a kiss.

"Actually it did but its ok because I had some time to think some stuff, stuff that involves us and what we'll do." He said and there was no trace of humor on his face anymore, he looked at me utterly serious and I sat next to him. He reached out for my hand and kissed my knuckles never taking his eyes off me.

This was either going to be good or bad, I don't know but if its bad I'd rather have him telling me now than later.

_**Hey guys I'm back! Hope you like it and guess what? I think I did very good on my Reading test. I finished in about an hour and they were about 5 or six stories, it was so easy! **_

_**Anyways I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and for all the motivating stuff that you say.**_

_**I'll post another episode today in about 10 minutes because I really want you guys to enjoy yourselves reading this story.**_

_**I also wanted to say that on sunday is my fourtenth birthday. I actually said that I was fourteen but I''l be fourteen on sunday. Anyways this was pretty much it.**_

_**I almost forgot to tell you that I'm planning on putting anpther Vampire story though I don't know if it should be about Dimitri and Rose or if you'd like to read a story that I create. You decide and please tell me which one would you like best. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Did he realized that he doesn't love me as much as I love him and now he's decided to break up with me? Maybe he regrets the night at the cabin and what he said after that and now thinks that we really don't have a future together. If he's going to say that I swear that I'd rather be dead than hear him say something like that because right now my love for him is just bigger than it was before.

I never thought that my love for Dimitri could get any bigger than it already had after the cabin but when he didn't came out of the cave with me my heart broke into tiny pieces and when he came back and doctors said that the might die after he survived something inside me wounded me even more.

Deep inside me I had lost any hope for him to be alive after the cave and when the doctors said he was in a come because he had been badly injured I wanted to hit something, hard. I could have broken anything at that moment; I could have even gone after the Strigoi and killed him by my self, blinded by rage and the hatred that I felt at that moment but now if he tells me that he doesn't loves me anymore and that everything was a mistake I swear to god that I'm going to die, because now I'm going to lose him forever and not for the reason that something happened to him but because he'll choose to.

If that happens then I won't be able to inflict pain to the problem because its Dimitri and I could never do that to him, I could never hurt him in any way at all even if he hurts me I couldn't do anything to him.

That's how much I love him. I'd even put my self first if Strigoi attack again and Dimitri's not able to defend himself. I'd risk my life for him, everything if it means that Dimitri would be all right.

So I held my breath, put on my guardian mask and waited cautiously for him to continue, looking down so he won't see my expression if I let my mask down when he lets whatever he wants to say out and then he'd feel pity.

I don't want him to know how much it would hurt me his words because then I'm going to feel vulnerable and that'll make me mad. I'm not supposed to let people know my feelings, much less let them know that they'd hurt me.

"Roza look at me" He said putting his hand on my chin and lifting my face up. I kept my face expressionless when I looked into his warm brown eyes, worried filling those beautiful eyes and I almost lost my courage and start crying. "I want you to know that I love you no matter what and that what I said the day after we spent that wonderful time together at the cabin was truth" I let my mask split away and smiled, I couldn't help it. Because that night was a reward for everything I've been through.

The fact that I've never lived with my Mother, not having a family, Tasha's offer to Dimitri altogether with all my worries and doubts about Dimitri's feelings before the cabin, including Mason's dead.

Now I felt like I could deal with them without feeling that I'm supposed be the one to blame. Dimitri's love and goodness did what nobody else could have ever done in a million years, he taught what love meant and most of all he showed the goodness and pureness of love.

He also helped me a little with my temper. He showed me that control is very important but that there are times when we have to let that mask of control split and show people who we really are.

Even the effects of the darkness that Lissa has been transferring to me for the last months.

Everything was awful and it hurt me like hell but the night at the cabin took it all away, all the pain and doubt leaving only me and Dimitri with so much happiness.

"I will make it work out. I don't care if I have to break all the rules and much less what other people would think. The only thing that I care about is us" And then he kissed me.

This kiss was different because now we knew that we could be together and that there was nothing on our way anymore.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he tangled one hand in my hair, his other hand on my hip holding me very close to him. My breathing sped up just like his and before I knew it my shirt was on the floor and his hands were roaming my torso.

When I shift on the bed Dimitri stiffed and winced.

I stopped abruptly pulling away from him. He looked at me smiling but I could tell that I've hurt him even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"Didn't mean to hurt you comrade" I said Getting up from the bed and walking towards the closet for a blanket.

He chuckled.

I found a soft, not too big black blanket in a box and brought it to Dimitri. He was still on the bed but his eyes were closed and his head resting against the pillow.

I covered him with the blanket and bent down to kiss him, then leaned against another pillow next to him and snuggled closer to him. He moved to one side a little bit and then put an arm around my waist and the heat of his body was comforting against my still cold body that felt better than ever.

Poor Dimitri he must be feeling pretty bad and sleepy after the painkillers the Doc gave him before we left the clinic.

Believe me I know how painkillers feel. But the again he's the strongest and bravest man I've ever met and ever love.

Now that I know that there aren't any doubts between us I think is time to tell him what I've been thinking the past three weeks since he's been in a coma. Though I wish it were that easy, to just say it I mean, because it goes against everything we've ever been taught but it means that we might be able to have a normal, happy life.

Well at least as normal and happy as it can be without being parents. Because that's how it will always be, just the two of us.

But at least that way we won't have to worry about our children having to go through all this. Having to fight Strigoi and risk their lives and being treated as low class for being Guardians of the Royal Families.

Yeah well it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to explain to Dimitri this than anything I've ever done in my life. I'd rather fight Strigoi again than to have to tell him.

I'm afraid that he might actually get mad at me for even thinking about it and the worst part? Well that I might actually be out of my mind for even thinking about mentioning it thinking that he will agree.

He won't agree that, I am sure.

_**Here it is the next chapter and please keep leaving Reviews. Thanks to all of you for congratulating me for my birthday and I'll update sometime later today about 4 pm.**_

**_Guys can you tell me what Russian names you like for a girl? I can't say more but I don't have time to look for names so I'll let it in your hands._**

**_Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime after falling asleep I ended up inside Lissa's mind. I don't know why though because she had been the last person I might want to think about while being in Dimitri's arms.

I was… well Lissa was on her bed glancing at the ceiling feeling tired? Why on earth would she be tired on her bed? And then someone yawned beside her.

She glanced to her right and I saw a sleepy figure that was naked and looking at her with a beautiful loving smile. Lissa smiled and Christian reached out with his hand to brush a lock of hair out of Lissa's face.

I wanted to get out of her head because I swear to God that if I see more I'm going to puke either through my mouth or hers.

The last thing I want is to see Christian doing what I love the most to do with Dimitri. It just wouldn't be good and… well I don't know.

"You're still worried about her aren't you?" He asked concerned and I didn't need him to explain who he meant because it was clear that they were talking about me.

Why can't they just let it go?

"Yes."She answered and then sighed heavily. "I can't believe I neglected her help. I'm the worst friend ever, Christian. What if Guardian Belikov had died? I'd probably feel awful for being the responsible." Christian sat up and pulled Lissa closer to him. "She'd probably never forgive me"

Good. She knows that if something had happened to him I would never forgive her because of it. But I also felt guilty for making her feel that way. Gosh why can't I just hate her or something?

Because I still love her like a sister. Yes, that's definitely it. I'll never be able to hate her because I love her like a sister but I'm pretty sure that it'll take me some time to be able to talk to her without listening to her neglecting to save Dimitri's life.

"She'll forgive you because you and she are best friends. You'll always be but just give her some time to get settled down with Guardian Belikov. I think that right now she also has problems." Wise speech fire Boy.

I'll have to thank him later when I'm not that mad at them and after I actually do settle down. Part of me doesn't wants to lose Lissa because she's somehow more like a sister than a friend and that will never change no matter what.

Lissa relaxed a little after that but some part of her mind was still worried that I wouldn't forgive her.

I wanted to go right now and comfort her but somehow bursting in when she was with Christian just didn't seem the right way to do it. No, that'll be awkward. Besides I'll take my time.

Right now Dimitri needs me more than ever and I need him. After months of trying to avoid each other and fighting against our feelings I think that now is the time to just enjoy and be ourselves.

I got out of her head moments after that when she and Christian picked up where they had left just before I went into Lissa's head. I obviously wasn't up for the task of watching those two doing what they were doing. Besides I'd rather not see anymore of Christian's body.

I got out of her head and back to mine, and then I really fell asleep.

DPOV

When I woke up I was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. My Roza. She was asleep beside me on the bed with her head resting against the pillow and her face was just inches from mine.

I couldn't stop my self from kissing her and when I did, when I felt her lips against mine I forgot the throbbing pain in my sides and shoulder. Not to mention the worst headache since the last time I got drunk, which happened a long time and that's why I swore that I'll never drink too much again. This headache wasn't my fault at all.

Roza just smiled in her sleep but that was all. She didn't wake up or anything and I figured that I should let her sleep.

I sat up on the bed slowly so I wouldn't wake Roza or make my sides and bruises hurt more than they already did. Roza moved closer to me and put her head on my lap.

I stroked her hair and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She murmured something incomprehensive but I did understand my name mingled with those words.

I tried to ignore the pain as much as possible by thinking that I should tell her what I've been thinking the last couple of weeks.

How will she react? I think that even suggesting it will make her mad at me but I still have to try. After what happened with the Strigoi I realized that I'm not willing to trade Roza's life for any Strigoi.

Roza means everything to me and I will not risk her life like they did at the cave anymore.

I moved a little to put most of my weight on my left side where it didn't hurt as much as my other side when Roza woke up and looked at me through her beautiful eyes and I smiled. A genuinely smile.

That earned me one of her smiles.

RPOV

I woke up because I felt movement and I found my self on Dimitri's lap. I looked up to see him smiling down at me and the look in his eyes was wonderful. I smiled at his warm brown eyes and then our gazes locked and my heart rate sped up just at the sight of him.

"Roza" He said in that voice of his that made me want to throw my self in his arms, and I did. I sat up next to him and he circled his arm around my waist.

His touch, like always, was comforting and it made me warm all over.

"How do you feel?" I asked concerned and he chuckled a little, just to stop suddenly. I didn't need to ask to know that he was hurting.

Concerned for him I walked towards the bureau and poured some water in a glass, then opened the little bottle with the pills that the Doc gave him and took two out. Ha! This will probably knock him out for another couple of hours.

Well, maybe not because these aren't the same ones that Doc gave him at the clinic.

"Roza I'm fine" He said still smiling.

"No you're not" I replied giving him the pills, he took them and swallowed them at once. I knew he had been in pain, for some reason between us there's no need for words. I know him as well as I know my self, maybe even better because I can almost say that I can see right through his soul.

"Thank you"

After that I made my self more comfortable by lying on the bed next to Dimitri. He opened his arms to me and I put my head against his chest. After weeks of feeling my chest uptight without any guarantee that he'll survive, afraid that I might lose him forever being with him like this made me feel idyllic.

The knot inside my chest loosened and I was able to take a deep breath without the choking feeling.

Could this be the best time to tell him about my plans?

"Dimitri?" I said looking up at him.

**_I know, I know that I'm not being fair by leaving you waiting for what they both want to tell each other but it will be worth it. I promise that the next chapter will be better and there will be a good escene between Dimitri and Roza._**

**_Pleas Review chapter six and this one too, I put those two capters today._**

**_As for the names yes I need Russian names for a girl character._**

**_Love you guy and keep reviewing._**

**_Soon I'll post a new story._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dimitri?" I said looking up at him.

He had been staring down at me, his gaze now fixed on me made me coward. You're a chicken Rose.

"Yes Roza?" He reached down and stroked my cheek with his thump.

I didn't want to upset him right now, he looked so serene and content that it might not be a good idea to tell him right now. So instead of saying the truth I contented with another true.

"I love you" He smiled amused and in his eyes I could see that he was joyful.

"I know" He said and bent down to kiss me softly on my lips. I sighed against his lips and he turned an innocent kiss into something completely different.

Instinctively, as if this was the most normal thing to do, my arms flew around his neck to press my self against him. His arms went around my waist to keep me from pulling away like the last time I did. Smartass.

He stiffened uncomfortably and I was about to pull away but he held me in place by gripping my hips tighter. I was already longing for his touch so I didn't really put up much of a fight to make him let go of me because I wanted him to be as close to me as possibly, just as much as he wanted me.

I tangled my fingers with his hair to keep his face close to mine.

He trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck and up to nibble my ear. I moaned in pleasure when he almost bit into the flesh of my neck. He kept kissing me and kissing me and then his hands traveled from my hips up to my stomach and breasts roaming under my shirt. His warm hands made me shiver.

I moved from his side to his lap. My knees on either side of his thighs, I tried not to move so I wouldn't even touch his cast but his mouth and touches were making it very hard for me.

When his hands were on my back he pressed me even tighter against him and I buried my face in his neck inhaling his scent.

Gosh I've missed him so much that now that I have him close to me I don't think I'll be able to let go without hurting him. His hands were touching me everywhere and it felt wonderful but I had to hold back my own urge to move my hands around his body because he still had the bandages around his torso and the big cut on his shoulder.

When I couldn't hold back anymore I started trailing kisses down his neck and then I tried to push his shirt off, forgetting for a moment that he was still hurt. He didn't protested if I really hurt him but I'm sure that he probably wouldn't have but just then someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it" He pulled away a little from my lips just to say that and then he kept kissing me. But this was a good opportunity to let go of him because he will regret it later when the pain catches up.

I gave him a last kiss before getting up from the bed. I was breathing heavily and so was Dimitri but he didn't seem to have much problem putting on his Guardian mask though his eyes gave him away. His eyes were gleaming with lust just like mine were and with one last look I opened the door.

Adrian, Lissa and Christian were there looking at me from head to toe as if they hadn't see me in a long time when the last time we talked was about 3 and a half weeks ago.

Adrian had his usual grin on his face and was smirking at me. Lissa had no judgment but she looked worried and embarrassed. Christian was just standing there looking awkward and being as much miserable as possible.

"Hello little Damphir, looking good and if I'm not wrong you must have been making it good." Christian chuckled and I wanted to erase that smirk off their faces by punching them on the face and break something but I'm pretty sure that Lissa wouldn't like to see Christian with a purple eye. She might not care that much about Adrian, though.

"What do you want?" I snapped and Lissa actually jumped a little.

Adrian and Christian looked at each other and then at me.

"Wow Lissa you weren't kidding when you said you needed help. But I think that you should have brought at least a dozen of Guardians with you just to tame the beast" Christian had a hard time trying not to laugh and I almost did but I kept my face blank.

"I need to talk to you" Lissa said ignoring Adrian and Christian.

I shook my head. "I can't. I have to take care of Dimitri." I said utterly serious but I could tell that she wouldn't accept a no for an answer.

"Please. It will just take a minute and that's why I brought Adrian and Christian, they will stay with Dimitri while we talk" I could sense she was using compulsion and that's why I looked away.

"Hey I thought you said we were going to…" Adrian began complaining but Lissa shot him a look and he shut up. Christian looked like he wanted to argue too but kept his mouth shut.

"No" I said firmly.

"Rose please I just want to say that I'm sorry ok? I regret every single word I said. I shouldn't have played God with Guardian Belikov's life. I owe you so much and when you asked me for help I said no, I know I'm the worst person ever but I can't leave things like this between us. I love you like a sister and I just… I'm sorry ok?" She had tears in her eyes and was a mess. She obviously had been building courage to come here and talk to me, besides I've already heard her practicing it but it wasn't the same hearing it.

So I softened a bit and hugged her. Her arms went around me and hugged me too. Everything was finally putting itself together.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry. I should have healed him and not question anything and…" I cut her off.

"Its fine Liss, ok? Just forget about it and let's move on" I said and she nodded.

"Well now that things are better can I say something Rose?" Christian said smiling. The tension between us wasn't there anymore and I even smiled at them back.

"Yes, and I promise not to kick your ass."

"I'm happy that you two finally made up" Christian sighed dramatically and Adrian snorted.

"It was just a matter of time fire boy" Adrian repeated my nickname for Christian like it was a serious thing.

Lissa looked at me sheepishly. "I brought them along because I thought that they might be of help but they're clearly not" We laughed. "And Rose I… Well I need to talk to Guardian Belikov"

That took me by surprise. Why on earth would she need to talk to Dimitri?

"Why? Is there something wrong? Because if it has something to do with the Guardians I recommend you got to Alberta because at this moment Dimitri…"

"I know but it's not about that. Rose I want to make this up to you. I'll heal Dimitri no matter what you say because I owe it to you and him. I heard that Alberta and Kirova want him to go back to his duties on Monday morning and he will be living a hell if I don't heal him. I even brought Adrian to help. He'll focus on the minor injuries."

Now she offers to help him. But she's right, Dimitri will suffer pain if she doesn't help him and I don't want him to. After all he's been through he deserves to be well.

"I don't know what he'll say about this" I said truly worried as I let them in.

We came in and Adrian and Christian sat on chairs beside the bed. Lissa sat beside me on the bed and Dimitri only sat there wide-eyed looking at them.

"Princess" He vowed a little clutching his sides with his arms.

Wow I think that I must have hurt him after all.

I smiled at him apologetically.

"Guardian Belikov" Lissa began and Adrian was, once again, wearing his usual grin and snickering.

"Dimitri please" He told her and she nodded.

"What's up Damphir? Feeling bad today?" Adrian asked obviously not caring that much but grinning like an idiot. Dimitri shot a pointed look at him.

"Moroi" Dimitri greeted him with an annoyed look and Adrian burst out laughing. Then Adrian came forward to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I pushed him off of me with an angry look on my face sensing Dimitri's displeasure at Adrian's stupid and lame move. When I looked back at Dimitri he was trying very hard not to reach out and punch him on the face. But I liked Dimitri's possessiveness because I also think of him as mine. Just mine.

"Dimitri I want to apologize." Lissa continued after rolling her eyes at Adrian's dark sense of humor.

Dimitri looked puzzled. "Why is that… Princess?"

"Because I… well when…" Lissa turned to me. "You didn't tell him?"

"No. Lissa he barely woke up yesterday and I wasn't going to tell him anything that might upset him or anything." I answered and she nodded.

"Roza you're talking about me like I'm not here. Now tell me what happened." He said looking at me and his voice was gentle, the same voice that he only uses with me and I felt my legs like jelly. But I had to concentrate.

"Well… the day they brought you I…" Lissa took off from there.

"She asked me to heal you and I said no. Dimitri I told her no and they were saying that you were going to die… I failed as a friend and that's why I wanted to apologize to you and her. I hope you can.."

"I understand, do not worry Princess." And he flashed that beautiful smile of his. Lissa smiled and if I hadn't known better I'd say he used compulsion on her. Well Dimitri is actually the hottest guy I've ever seen and no girl, with or without boyfriend, could resist him.

I'm so lucky.

"Well, now I'm going to make it up to you." Lissa said still smiling and then she touched his leg.

I felt the rush of happiness and all that magic through our bond. Lissa smiled all the time and Dimitri was looking astonished at his leg. I mean what else could he do? Lissa healed his leg and then Adrian came and stood next to Dimitri.

"Is there something else that needs to get fixed, besides the obvious?" Adrian said looking back at me and then at Dimitri.

Dimitri was looking so confused and dazzled at everything that he didn't even care that Adrian was so close to me or him. I felt bad for him because I couldn't explain anything to him at that moment.

"I… I don't…" But Adrian didn't let him finished because he touched his shoulder and then Dimitri just stared at him like he was some kind of freak. I smiled despite of my self.

Soon Dimitri will be alright and we might be able to start again where we left off a minute ago.

When it was done Adrian stepped back without his stupid grin looking kind of tired.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said this was exhausting and this big guy wasn't helping at all." Adrian complained shooting daggers at Dimitri.

Dimitri began murmuring in Russian with a strange look in his face and looking at us. I smiled at him and then kissed him. Right there in front of everybody without caring at all what they might think.

Dimitri didn't seem to care anymore because he pulled me into his arms.

Christian cleared his throat and we pulled away.

"What fire boy, afraid of a little competence? Because I think that Dimitri looks much better naked than you, you know? And that part when you tried to console Lissa? 'She'll forgive you because you and she are best friends. You'll always be but just give her some time to get settled down with Guardian Belikov. I think that right now she also has problems' What was all that about?" Everyone was looking at me curiously

"You. Were. Inside. Her. Head? Christian asked and his face was so red I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

"Yes and I didn't know you had sentimental side" Dimitri chuckled beside me.

"Yeah well you looking good like that" I look down at my self.

I was on Dimitri's lap just like before they came in but this time I was leaning back against Dimitri's chest.

"Christian I think we should go." Said Lissa giggling and getting up.

Adrian was grinning like the idiot he is but obeyed Lissa.

The three of them got up and as soon as they were out the door I turned to Dimitri.

Dimitri was looking at me with a hunger that I hadn't seen in his eyes since the night at the cabin and I just stared at him happy to finally be able to reunite properly.

With Dimitri better we could repeat the night at the Cabin.

"Roza I love you" He said and then his hands were everywhere.

Touching and nibbling everywhere. His hands tangled in my hair and my face buried in his neck kissing him and loving him.

Our kisses were fierce and full of need. I just couldn't get close enough to him. I pressed my self harder against him and I heard him groan, I echoed his groan later when he pulled off my shirt and roamed my body with his hands.

I was so eager to feel his skin against mine that after that I only concentrated on taking off his shirt. But of course beneath his shirt there were the bandages. It took us some time to take that off too and then the cast, but that one wasn't that hard.

As soon as we were free of our clothes I threw my self against him. He gripped tight my hips with his hands and I wrapped my hands around his neck And just like at the cabin he was gentle and patient with me.

He led me to the point of insanity and then he also let me take over whenever I wanted.

I still didn't have words to describe sex with Dimitri but it was beyond amazing, it was everything.

The whole time he kept repeating me how much he loved me and how much he wanted me. I felt so wonderful when Dimitri and I became one; it was like nothing else mattered. We were the only ones that mattered and nothing else.

After our amazing time together we just lay there looking at each other.

"Roza you're so beautiful" He said looking down at my body and I blushed.

Why can't I stop doing that? I mean Dimitri has told me this many times and every time I blush.

Then he trailed one of his hands from my chest all the way down stopping just in time and then up again. I shuddered.

_**Hello again! This is a long chapter because I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store for Rose and Dimitri! I'm so excited for this novel and because of my grades! I got a 90 on my reading test and a 91 on my history one. I'm not perfect you know.**_

_**Anyways I just wanted to say that I love all of you guys and if I don't go and leave reviews is because I don't have time but I'm going to try, I read all the stories that are in my favorites and some others that I don't have there but that I like**_

_**I also liked the name Rozalina, could you guys look for the nickname? I could just call her Lina or something but like Rose sais, Russian nicknames are weird.**_

_**Leave Reviews and I'll update tomorrow at about 4 or something.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Then he trailed one of his hands from my chest all the way down stopping just in time and then up again. I shuddered.

"Dimitri I need to tell you something. Something very important" I said before he could distract me with another touch of his.

I needed to say this because I needed to know if what he'd think of it. The decision that I took might be the most important in my life and he was part of my life now and will be in the future.

"What is it Roza? You know you can tell me everything" He said and I could see worry in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked up to him.

"Dimitri after the attack at the academy and during the time that you were missing I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to know if you were all right or not and the anguish that I felt torn me apart." I put my hand on his cheek and stroked his face. He was frowning.

"And Dimitri I don't want to go through all that again. I've taken a decision and I've decided that maybe I don't want to be Guardian anymore. That I'd rather spend my life with you than Guard some Royal Pain that only looks at us like second class or peasants. Please don't get mad at me." I pleaded and Dimitri's face softened. His warm brown eyes were fixed on me and there was nothing there but love.

"Roza I had been afraid of telling you and you thought about it yourself." He said laughing and kissing me. "Roza of course that I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at all, I also want to be with you no matter what and if resigning my charge here helps then I will do it." He simply said and I almost burst out of joy.

Dimitri did want to run away with me no matter what. He was ok with it.

"But we only need to talk about something. What will you do about the Princess?" that felt like a punch to my gut.

"I'll have to tell her, besides she can get any other Guardian. She could get as many as she wants." I simply said and Dimitri nodded.

"You're right." The he brightened "where would you like to go after graduating?" He asked cheerfully and I cheered up too. Just thinking about it made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't know. Wait, you once told me that your family would probably accept you back at your house. You think we could go and spend some time with them? I would work on something of course." And his face lit up even more.

"Of course. They'll be delighted just to hear that I'm going back but they'll be so much happier knowing that I'm going with you." My heart sped up with excitement.

"I can't wait to meet them." I said but then an awful thought occurred to me. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you no matter what. You see after years of receiving not so funny comments from my sisters about my love life I think that now they'll be happy with you. Besides my Mother is the most wonderful person in the world. You'll like her."

He was telling me about a family that was all happy and joyful with each other, something that I've never had. Maybe there I'll find my self even happier than I ever felt here at the Academy.

"Great, then we have our next move planned." I said and we picked up where we left off.

The next five weeks everything went back to normal. I kept going to classes like everyone else and Dimitri was always in most of them in the back looking at me and still guarding everyone else. Everyone knew about us by now and of course there were rumors about us. Jesse and Ralf started them but Dimitri couldn't have cared less about them so I ignored them too.

Lissa and I hung out every afternoon after school sometimes just the two of us, sometimes with Christian and Adrian. Adrian seemed to be enjoying making fun of me and Dimitri.

Though I didn't know why did Adrian called him Damphir instead or Dimitri or Guardian Belikov. Dimitri was always a bit tense around Adrian and even called him Moroi. When I couldn't take it anymore I asked Adrian and he only burst out laughing.

"Well he's a Damphir isn't he? Just like you're my little Damphir." Was all he said.

Lissa said that she didn't know why either and when I asked Dimitri he looked at me oddly.

"He calls me Damphir I call him Moroi. It's been like that almost since I met him and it suits him because he's just like the other Moroi." He said through gritted teeth.

So it was just nicknames. Well I didn't like Adrian calling Dimitri Damphir because he's not just a Damphir, he's mine.

Nothing interesting happened after that. Well there's the time that I told Lissa my plans with Dimitri.

She squealed like a little girl and started jumping up and down. I was so shocked because I had been half expecting her to cry or something but not this. She congratulate me and Dimitri and told me how much she was going to miss me but that we will keep in contact through our bond or calling to check on each other.

I was so happy. And the funniest part was when she turned to Dimitri with a deadly serious look on her face.

"I expect you to take good care of her Dimitri Belikov and if you hurt her I promise you that I'll take care of you" Dimitri nodded also serious.

"I promise you Princess that I'll take good care of her" by the way those two were looking at each other I suspected that she was using compulsion on him because when she looked away he was looking slightly dazed.

Christian and Lissa got together with us many afternoons to have dinner or talk with us. Christian was enjoying himself giving advice to Dimitri on how to handle me when I get mad but Dimitri already figured that one out. One kiss or smile and I melt like ice cream under the sun's light.

Adrian always sat next to me during lunch and that got me sort of a bad reputation at school because many thought that besides screwing up my mentor I was also screwing Adrian.

He just laughed it off when he heard the rumors.

Dimitri however didn't. He talked to Adrian about flirting with me but I think that Adrian must have been drunk at that time because the next day he was already at my and Lissa's side at lunch.

Kirova and Alberta kept looking away every time they saw me and Dimitri hanging out together.

Mom, well let's just say that Janine Hathaway wasn't too happy about us. She stayed one week after Dimitri woke up and then left with her Moroi, but promising to be back for my Graduation. Well I don't know if it was exactly a promise or a threat. Dimitri said that she was starting to like him a bit more. Yeah right. If looks could kill Dimitri might be long dead by now.

Sorry I didn't update during the whole weekend but the thing is that I don't have a computer with internet at home. I update from the computers from school so during the weekend you wouldn't caught me dead at school.

Anyways I had an explendid birthday party on Sunday.

I'll put another chapter after this one i just want you guys to review both chapters and tell me what you think about both.


	10. Chapter 10

Today Dimitri promised us to convince Kirova to let us go out to the mall with Adrian, Lissa and Christian. And he did convince her to let us go because Lissa helped. She told Kirova that we were going to buy our dresses for the graduation.

I had totally forgotten about it. I mean I knew graduation was close but I had completely forgotten about the dance and that it was required to go dressed very formal.

With school, and the training with Dimitri, well I practically forgot about everything else. Mainly because I had been very busy kissing or touching Dimitri every chance I got after practice. We wouldn't even try anything during practice because that was only time for practice.

He said that I have improved so much. Well hello I've even killed Strigoi.

"You guys can't come with us" Lissa was saying while she was applying her make up and I looked back at her.

Dimitri was driving Kirova's Honda and I was on the front seat. Lissa was sandwiched between Adrian and Christian.

Dimitri frowned.

"But Princess…" Dimitri began but was cut off by Lissa.

"Lissa, please call me Lissa" She reminded him. "And I can't let you or Christian look at the dresses. It's supposed to be a surprise. Dimitri you go with Adrian and Christian to buy whatever men buy when they are at the mall and then we meet at the restaurant."

"But you'll need protection." Dimitri insisted and I sighed heavily.

"Well isn't Rose enough? I heard that she beat you up pretty bad at one of your practices." Lissa said smiling and Adrian couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst out laughing.

"Well that's true." Dimitri said rubbing absently his torso where I hit him and smiling at me.

"Then it's settled. Besides I don't think that a couple of hours away from her will hurt you. You'll have her later." I was actually enjoying Lissa's black humor now.

"I think that spending so much time with Adrian is starting to affect you, Liss" I said and she laughed.

"She's my best pupil yet." Adrian agreed as he was lighting a cigarette and then he winked at Lissa clearly flirting with her. When Dimitri saw him his expression changed.

"Careful Ivashkov" Christian snarled taking Lissa's hand.

Even though Lissa and Christian already talked about the many reasons why Lissa has to spend time with Adrian Christian still doesn't like it. And well I don't blame him. Adrian was born to flirt with everything that has a skirt on.

"Adrian don't light a cigarette in here!" Dimitri snapped at Adrian but he didn't even jump a little like most people do when Dimitri focuses his anger on them.

"Why? I haven't had one in all day and I'm starting to get too lucid" Adrian replied humoring himself. I rolled my eyes because Adrian always finds a way to get wasted or drunk.

"Because if you don't get that thing off this car I'll get you out of here" Dimitri barked and i saw him grip the steering wheeel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Oh c'mon Comrade don't be like that, let him have his fucking cigarette" I told Dimitri and he relaxed a little but I knew that he didn't approve of my language.

"Fine but that's the only one that you'll smoke." Dimitri concluded in a bad mood.

After a couple of minutes the car was clouded by smoke and Adrian wouldn't open the window because he said that he hated sunlight. I started coughing pretty bad and Dimitri got mad at Adrian.

"Put that away and open a little bit the window or I swear that I'm going to snatch it away from you with a finger or two included." Dimitri snarled at him.

Adrian sighed and did so. But the sunlight was bothering so much that he quickly closed it again.

They're so weak.

The trip to the mall was rather very long and when we finally got there I was starving. Lately the only thing I think about is food and is already affecting me because some of my skinny jeans don't fit as well as they used to. Dimitri said that I look like I always do and that I shouldn't get all worked up for nothing but hey he isn't the one that'll look like a pig in a couple of months if I don't stop eating so much.

"Ok, I'll go with the boys and you'll go with Lissa. Be alert for any complications" Dimitri told me when we split into two groups.

"I'll call you when we're done so we can meet at the restaurant" He nodded and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

I walked with Lissa to a store but we didn't saw anything that actually liked us till we went to Hot Topic.

I'm not into the whole Goth scene but as soon as I saw the beautiful black dress I fell in love with it.

When I tried it on it looked even better. Lissa squealed with joy and told me how beautiful I looked in it though this was at least 2 sizes bigger than my usual size which made worry a bit. I don't want to end up like a pig!

"Dimitri will be drooling all over you" I smiled at the thought.

I even remembered the time that we got very close to do something we shouldn't all because of the lust spell. Actually this dress looks a bit like that dress but not much. This one looks even better.

I bought high heels at the same store and the jewelry.

We kept walking around the mall. I was very alert just like Dimitri told me to but there was no nausea this time.

Lissa found her dress at another store. It was very pretty but definitely not my style.

She bought a green dress that barely reached her knees but that it was made for her. She already had jewelry for her dress so she only bought her high heels and that was it.

I had make-up at home and so did she so we didn't really wasted more time. When we were walking towards the food court I smelled ice cream and walked towards it.

"Hmm, want some?" I asked Lissa after I bought one but she just shook her head smiling.

"No thank you. But since when do you eat like that? I thought you said that you were getting fat." She was only kidding but I knew she was right. I shouldn't be eating so much. Looks like I'll have to have extra practices with Dimitri.

"Yes but I still want to eat ice cream." I replied like a little girl.

I took out my cell phone and sent Dimitri a text.

Comrade,

We're at the food court. Come.

Love, Roza.

His message came back instantly.

Roza,

B there in a sec.

Love, D

"They're coming" I told Lissa and we sat on a table. I was actually surprised that Dimitri knew how to text, it took me more time to write mine than for him to text me back.

"I'm getting hungry, should we order already or wait?" She asked me as she scanned the menus around her.

I thought about it and I decided for ordering.

"Let's order. Only God knows where they are or how long will it take them to get here."

Lissa ordered fried chicken and I ordered a big hamburger with a big soda and fries. The whopper Double from Burger King tasted so good.

As I took my time eating I noticed Lissa looking at me oddly. She was eating but looking at me sideways, which was weird. Did I really look that bad? I didn't think so, so I tried to ignore her.

About 15 minutes after we started eating Dimitri and the two sidekicks came back and went to order.

Dimitri ordered a burger not as big as mine and the other two idiots came walking right behind him like trained puppies with small burgers on their hands.

Christian sat in front of me beside Lissa and Dimitri sat next to me. Adrian pulled a chair from another table and sat very close to me. I slid a bit closer to Dimitri.

"Rose don't you think that is too much for you?" Christian asked me eyeing my food very closely.

"No, in fact I think that you and pretty boy over there" I said pointing at Adrian. "Eat like little girls" Dimitri chuckled beside me and I was very aware of his nearness. Our knees were touching and his shoulder was bumped to mine when he laughed.

"Does that include me too?" He asked doing the cool thing with his eyebrow and I looked down at his food shaking my head.

"No I don't think so. Your good looks make it up to you" I replied and they all laughed.

It felt so good to be able to flirt with him without worrying about what other might think about us.

Dimitri kissed my cheek and whispered something in my ear. "I found your eating habits quite cute." He said in a low sexy voice.

I stopped eating and almost choke, so I took a sip of my coke. Dimitri just smiled.

God how can he be able to do all this to me? I love him so much. I would have kissed him but I had mayo on my mouth. Hey that's not a bad idea.

I reached up and kissed him. He didn't pull away from me but put an arm on my small back. I pulled away because I needed to breathe. Adrian was shaking his head in disapproval but Christian and Lissa were laughing.

"See, Belikov? I also have my charm" I said and cleaned his lips with a napkin.

"You sure have them." He agreed and started to eat his own hamburger.

I kow this isn't much but i promise that the next chapter will blow off your minds. Something happens that it shouldn't happen but its actually funny and at the same time you see some important moment between Rose and Dimitri.

Hope you like it. I'll post maybe tomorrow morning and if not till about 4 pm like i always do.


	11. Chapter 11

After eating and joking around with Lissa, and of course mocking her about her sex life with Christian we stood up and walked towards the exit. But I had one more joke before this evening could end. I looked up to Dimitri as we were walking. He had his Guardian mask on scanning the area for any Strigoi but I was still going to have my way.

"Guardian Belikov please don't report Lissa's little adventures with her boyfriend." I said like a little girl afraid of the adult after getting caught with the cookies on my hand.

He turned to me with his mask still on but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I'm sorry but I have to, you know the rules and is my job to do it"

"But wouldn't that be like telling on your self too? I mean I heard that you were screwing with your student and…" But I didn't get to finish because I felt a rush of nausea and looked around for the nearest bathroom.

I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom like the hellhounds of hell were on my heels.

I heard Dimitri's desperate voice behind me but I needed to get to the bathroom first. I stormed inside the bathroom and started to throw up in the first toilet that I found. I was puking my guts out when I felt Lissa's hand on my back trying to sooth me but I kept throwing up for about ten minutes.

When I thought that I was done I stood up and washed my face. The cold water made me feel a little bit better but I still had the horrible taste in my mouth and I wasn't sure if it was safe to come out of the bathroom.

"Rose are you alright?" Lissa asked concerned but I just shook my head not sure if I'd be able to say something.

I was definitely not all right. I had a headache, my stomach felt like it was upside down and worst of all I still had the stupid nausea. I leaned against the counter and took deep breaths.

"No, I'm definitely not. Can you tell Dmitri to come in?" I said after a couple of minutes because I could hear Dimitri's exasperated voice from here so I knew that he was worried and wanted to come in but Adrian and Christian were keeping him out by telling them how gay it looks when a guy goes into the ladies room.

"Rose… this is the lady's room. I don't think that he'll come in." She said in a small voice as if afraid of me. I wasn't really in the mood for arguing.

"Just call him ok!?" I snapped and she rushed out of the room to call Dimitri.

After snapping at her the nausea came back and I had to go back to the toilet to keep throwing up. I felt his presence when he came in and thank God he didn't say anything. He just pulled my hair away from my face so I could keep throwing up and waited patiently fro me to finish.

I stood up and walked back to the counter to wash my face again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but I needed you here" I said and my voice quivered at the end.

Dimitri didn't even hesitate; he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I started sobbing right away but he didn't pull away.

Why was I crying anyway? I hated my self for being weak. I've only throw up a couple of times and this time has definitely been the worst. I hate throwing up but then again we Damphirs are not used to get sick and now that I got sick I feel like I'm going to die. The worst of all was that Dimitri was here to see it all. How the brave Rose Hathaway broke apart from simply throwing up. Great.

But then I called him.

When I stopped crying I pulled away to wash my face up. I only glanced once at him and his shirt was soaked with my tears.

"Are you better Roza?" He asked placing his hand on my small back. I shivered at his touch but not because I was sick but because that's how he makes me feel every time he touches me.

"Yes, I think" He appeared to relax a little.

"Roza you have to go to the clinic as soon as we get back to the academy understand?" I turn around and see that he's serious.

"No! I don't want to go to the clinic. Dimitri you know how much I hate that hell hole. I already had enough of it the three weeks you were there and going back is only going to make me remember those weeks that my heart was broken." I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks and Dimitri pulled me closer to him again but I wasn't going to let my self crack again.

"No" I said pulling away from him. He didn't object but I saw a glint of hurt in his eyes. "Dimitri we have to go. I want to go, now!" Dimitri nodded and just before we even took three steps an old lady came out of one of the bathrooms.

"You better take her now or she'll snap again at you or her other friend" The lady said washing her hands.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri said politely.

The lady chuckled.

"Well I'm just saying that in a couple of months you'll forget about this and will only be enjoying yourselves. Me and my husband used to fight all the time because I was so irritated most of the time. But don't worry you'll get over it in a couple of weeks I'll guess."

Okay. I was officially lost. What the hell is she talking about? I swear that I don't want to get old and become an old catty lady like this one. I mean we didn't even talk to her in the first place. And she's confusing me now.

"I don't understand" I said and regretted it just after it came out. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"I meant that your pregnancy is something you should enjoy not fight." She said matter-of-factly and then walked out the door.

Dimitri and I stared at each other, our mouth's hanging open.

I mean the lady just told us that I was pregnant when it wasn't true. The only man I've ever slept with is Dimitri and he's a Damphir just like me. I can't be pregnant. Something inside me felt uncomfortable because of her words. I've never actually thought about having babies. During my whole life my goal has been to be Lissa's guardian but now that has changed and this lady comes in and reminds me that I can't have babies with Dimitri.

I wanted to start crying again but Dimitri was probably as sad as I was so I wiped them away before they start falling again.

The trip back to the Academy was a long martyr because not even Adrian talked the whole time. Lissa was sleeping leaning against Christian's shoulder and Adrian was leaning against the window and was also sleeping. Everyone was sleeping except me and Dimitri. Well Dimitri was driving so he couldn't sleep but I was just staring at space because I couldn't stop thinking about what the old lady said.

I felt like she just slapped me on the face, no, you know what? a slap would have hurt much less than her words. That little bitch made me and Dimitri upset.

I glanced sideways at him. He was focusing on driving but I could tell that he was also thinking about that lady's words and that it hurt him too. I sighed heavily and he took my hand in his. His touch relaxed me a little but my muscles were still tense.

"I'm sorry" I said in a small voice.

Dimitri frowned. "Sorry for what Roza?"

"For not being able to have babies" I knew it was stupid to apologize for something that it wasn't my fault but I still want to apologize. Dimitri deserved something better. A human or Moroi that could give him babies not a stupid Damphir like me for instance.

"Oh, Roza. You don't have to apologize. Roza this is not our fault and let me tell you that if we can't have babies I don't care because I love you and that's what really matters." I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek with all the love I could.

He merely could kiss me back because he was driving but it didn't matter because I knew how much he loved me.

We got back to the academy at about 6 Pm, which was a little early for the Moroi but it was a Saturday morning for us so we only said bye to each other and they walked back to the Moroi Dorms. I walked to Dimitri's dorm and as soon as he closed the door I went to bed. I was so tired that I didn't even have the energy to take off my clothes.

Dimitri took off his clothes and put on only his pajama bottoms and then he took off mine being careful not to disturb me too much and left me only with my underwear and bra. I couldn't remember if it was sexy or not but at this moment I couldn't have cared less.

His touch was distracting me enough. When he was finally beside me I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning when I woke up I was so hungry but Dimitri wasn't there beside me instead there was a note.

Roza,

Alberta asked me to take an extra shift. I'll be back before 3. I'll take you to the clinic whether you like it or not, so be ready.

Love, D

I smiled, does he really thinks that he can take me? We'll see about that. Hungry I walked towards his small fridge and it was empty. For God's sake it was fucking empty! Well not empty if the peanut butter and franks count as food. I sighed and was tempted to call Lissa and tell her to bring me something from the cafeteria but then I remembered that I was getting fat and started eating the peanut butter with the franks while watching TV.

Looking at the clock I realized that it was a little bit passed 2. Dimitri will be back in a couple of minutes. So I waited still eating the peanut butter and winners but at some time I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know is that warm brown eyes are looking down at me and I smiled.

He smiled back and laughed quietly.

"I see you're not ready yet." He said as I stood up and stretched.

"Nope and that's because I'm not going anywhere" I walked back to the bed and sat there looking at Dimitri with an intensity that could make any Moroi flinch but Dimitri knows me better and he just sits next to me. His face is deadly serious, he's no longer kidding.

"Roza, I know that you haven't been feeling that well the last couple of days. Lissa told me." He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Lissa! That traitor!" I said playfully but he didn't smile.

"Roza I'm being serious. You're coming with me whether you wanted or not and I'm not going to make any deals with you." I was about to argue but he arched his eyebrow and I shut up.

"Fine, I'll go" I huffed and he smiled.

He only won because I wasn't in the mood to argue and because I was actually starting to worry. The headaches and the nausea can't be good. Not at all.

I got dressed and then Dimitri and I started to walk towards the clinic. It wasn't a long walk but by the time we got there I was kind of tired. The first thought that came to my mind was: Fat!

Half way to the clinic Alberta came walking towards us.

"Belikov I need you to go out with the Moroi tonight. Some of them want to go to this concert I think and we need you to go with them." Dimitri stiffened.

"I… can't." Dimitri said firmly.

Alberta snorted. "Why not?"

"I have to take Rose to the clinic." He explained and she looked at me from head to toes as of looking for something wrong.

"Well I see she's perfectly fine, you even look better. Well if you weren't so pale." I stared at her in a mean way.

Dimitri shook his head. "She hasn't been feeling that well in the last couple of days and yesterday she threw up. I have to take her to the clinic and make sure that there's nothing wrong with my Roza" He explained matter-of-factly.

"Dimitri please I need you to go with the Moroi. I'll make sure she goes to the clinic, now please just go. They're about to leave." Dimitri sighed and turned to me, he put his hands on my shoulder.

"You better go because if you don't I'll drag you my self when I get back, understand?" I nodded and he kissed me sweetly, sighed and jogged toward the gates at the other side of School.

"Let's go Rose I don't want to have problems with Dimitri later. Lately the only thing that he can focus on is you." Alberta said trying to start a small talk while we kept walking towards the clinic.

"Really? But I thought that he was still the same badass." I said and lat out a small laugh.

"Oh , he still is but now he's softened thanks to you" She laughed too.

Seriously this conversation was turning out to be a little creepy because now Alberta is smiling.

"Well, he'll always be my badass." I said seriously.

When we reached the clinic Alberta left me there and went back to her office, not before she threatened to ask the Doc later if I ever got in and talk to him.

I sighed and went in. The clinic was empty now but I could still see the bodies all around me just like that time when I first came in looking for Dimitri.

"Rose?" I turned around and there it was the doc.

We went in to his office.

Ok this chapter was meant to be shorter but I put some more from my microsoft word thingie and now is longer.

I want to apologize if my grammar is bad because my true language is Spanish and not English so I might have some errors but I like to write in English better.

Something that I want to make sure you guys know is that... well I can't really say it because then I'll be telling you something from what's going to happen next but the fact that Roza is or is not pregnant its just something that I thought. I don't realy like to copy things from other novels because that's bad. Anyways I was readinf the reviews and someone said that she's getting sick of hearing that Rose gets pregnant in every freacking story and that might be true because I've read so many that are like that but I think that each one of us have our own way to write things. I mean this is how I would have liked the story to come out or something like this. Its just a fantasy and if I let Rose have a baby or not I think that that is pretty much how it will go. That person also said that aside from whether Rose is pregnant or not she liked the story and I'm very glad to hear that.

Please keep reviewing and I'll post longer chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Rose?" I turned around and there it was the doc.**

**We went in to his office.**

"So, Dimitri told me that you haven't been feeling very well this last couple of days you know?" He said and I nodded.

"Yes its true but he's exaggerating because its just that yesterday I threw up and I have been having headaches and all that stuff. But its nothing really." I shrugged.

If Dimitri was here he'd be saying something like 'Nothing? Rose you… blah blah' He's a worrier.

"Ok, I'm just going to take an example of your blood to analyze it and I'll give you the results tomorrow."

I nodded and let him do the job. I have to be honest, I hate needles and when I saw this one I panicked but it didn't really hurt that much. Dimitri will pay for this one.

After he took the example of blood I ran away from there and went back to my room, well Dimitri's, but when I got there Lissa was waiting for me patiently.

I opened the door and both of us came in. She sat next to the bed on a chair.

"Why don't you sit here on the bed with me?" I asked curiously but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I can't do it without imagining Dimitri and you there, it's just…" She trailed off with giggles. I laughed with her because I hadn't been able to get into her bed without thinking about her and Christian.

But at least she hadn't really seen me or caught me doing anything with Dimitri like I had. Anyway Dimitri's body would teach her. Well not so such a good idea because the thought of other girls admiring my Dimitri's body was just awful. I actually feel jealousy. Something new.

"Well what's up?"I asked when she finally stopped giggling.

"I just came here to see if you were feeling better, Dimitri told me he was taking you to the doctor. What did she say?" She worrying too much.

I sighed, "Nothing, well at least that's what I think. She just took some examples of blood and that's it, said I she'd have the results tomorrow." She looked relieved about it.

After a couple of hours talking with Lissa someone else knocked on the door.

When I opened it I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like and idiot. My mom was standing there looking at me like I was the crazy one for even coming. I don't remember inviting her in but the next thing I know she's inside and I'm closing the door behind her. Could she have used compulsion? Because if she did then she's good.

"Princess Dragomir" Mom vowed slightly and Lissa was smart enough to not ask her to call her Lissa like she does with everyone else. Smart Girl.

"Hi Guardian Hathaway" She told her and then turned to me. "Well , Rose I better go. Christian and the other Moroi are going to be here soon and I… well I have to go." She hugged me goodbye and then say bye to my mom and left the room.

My mom just stared at me for a long time before talking.

"I'm sorry" She said and I swear to God that if I hadn't heard it I would have never believed it. Janine Hathaway just apologized! I wish Dimitri was here to listen to this. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day like that but you have to understand that no mother wants to see her daughter with a man older than her…" I cut her up because my blood was boiling with rage.

She just called Dimitri 'old'

"You have no right to come here and insult Dimitri! We already told you what we're going to do after Graduation and we will get out of here whether you like it or not. Understand?" Her eyes were as hard as always but this time they had something else and I could see that talking to her back had been a big mistake.

But I was so mad at her that I didn't even care.

"Rose I thought that you were at least a little bit more mature by now but I can see that your not! I know you're eighteen and all that but you still can't go to Russia with him. You're too young!" We were yelling but I was sure that nobody will hear my screams when she thrusts the stake into my heart.

"I'm not too young and you know it. Besides nothing you say will make me change my mind about my plans with Dimitri. I'm going to Russia to meet his family whether you like it or not!" That was pressing the trigger of a gun that was pointing at my head because she practically snarled in frustration and next thing I know she has me by the arm and shoves me against the wall with a force that made my body hurt all over.

I couldn't believe that a thing so small could make so much damage to me, I mean I'm taller than her and I'm training with Dimitri. But nothing mattered because after the impact I heard her talking and talking, maybe shouting I'm not sure but as if from a fairy tale Dimitri came in and took me in his arms.

"Roza!" He looked at me frantically and I tried to smile but it was useless.

"Dimitri…" I said half gasping in pain.

I could only guess what he, or my Mom, were saying after that because I was so hurt, mainly my stomach was hurting. I opened one eyes just enough to see Dimitri's face. He was so mad, I could easily tell.

"Roza please wake up! Don't go to sleep, please don't go to sleep" I had a feeling of déjà vu from the time that Victor's daughter tried to kill me after she became Strigoi and almost cracked my skull open. But this time no Strigoi did that, which meant that Dimitri couldn't do anything to my Mother. I wouldn't mind.

"But I'm so tired Comrade and it hurts so much!" I cried as a wave of pain washed over my stomach and I clutched it. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die just to get rid of the pain but Dimitri was obviously taking me to the clinic to save me.

"I thought you say that you shoved her against the wall not that you punched her on her stomach!"Dimitri roared but I couldn't keep my eyelids open, the pain was just too much.

"I didn't punch her anywhere!" Oh, it was my Mom. Well this was the first time that I heard Dimitri talk to Jeanine Hathaway like that so I decided to keep my self awake. This was just too much fun to miss. But I was still suffering from the pain in my stomach. My head didn't hurt that much compared with my stomach, thank God.

"She's bleeding!" Mom said and Dimitri stopped abruptly.

Was I bleeding? Where? I tried to feel where but my body was in so much pain.

I didn't have more energy to open my eyes and see how badly my head was bleeding but I was certain that both of them were looking at each other like idiots. I wanted to laugh but instead I drift off to sleep.

I woke up with an awful headache, the kind that you get after drinking tons and tons of alcohol at a wild party. Well multiply that by hundred and you can imagine how bad I felt. It was worse than the pain that I had when I was at the plain going to court. This time the ghosts were definitely not causing it, it was the pain from my Mom's blow.

Well at least my stomach wasn't hurting anymore which was something considering how much it had hurt.

Carefully I opened my eyes. I looked around and it was dark, not dark that I couldn't see anything, but just dark. I could still make out the figure on a chair next to me.

His warm, strong hand was holding mine so I squeezed his hand he jolted awake immediately.

"Roza!"He said and then kissed me. He sounded joyful. That was weird because normally after I get hurt he's in a bad mood or is giving me Zen lessons.

"Sorry, I was distracted when she gave her blow." I joked but he looked like was about to say something so but I kept going. "I know, I know. Strigoi aren't going to tell you if you're ready or not for their attack but hey who could anticipate a blow like that from her own Mother?" He laughed a laugh that told me how happy he was. That I wasn't dead. How could I even thought about dying? That would have cause Dimitri so much pain.

"Why are you laughing? Dimitri this isn't funny. She must have cracked my skull because I have the worst headache ever and yesterday my stomach was hurting like hell. Did she hit my stomach too?" At that Dimitri stopped chuckling.

"No Roza, she didn't punch you. That was because when she shoved you against the wall," He began through gritted teeth. "She almost killed the baby."

I laughed. He just called me baby, right? He called me baby and not what I'm thinking.

"Dimitri I'm hardly a baby and I don't think that she almost killed me" I said with a small nervous laugh.

Dimitri looked at me serious. "Roza I didn't mean you." He placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "I meant that you're pregnant."

I couldn't believe it; it was just too good to be true. This must be a dream; Damphirs can't have babies with Damphirs. I didn't realize that I had said it out loud but apparently I did.

"I know, that's what I thought too but Lissa and the Doctor think that it's because… well because of Lissa. Maybe you can have babies with another Damphir because your shadow kissed." He explained and then put his head on my stomach as if he could really hear something.

I just couldn't grasp the idea of actually having a baby, not with Dimitri and being this young.

"The old lady was right" I murmured and Dimitri sat up again looking at me confused.

"What?" He asked but before answering I took his hand and placed it on my stomach again. His touch made me feel safe and good. Dimitri smiled and kissed it. There was this certain spark in his eyes that made me smile too. I know that if Dimitri is happy then I'm happy too and this baby is definitely something to be happy about for both of us.

"The old lady that said that I was pregnant was right… I am pregnant!" Saying it out loud made me feel awkward and Dimitri did hear me hesitate to say it. His smile broadened and then he kissed me.

"I know that it's unusual for you to say this, you can tell me that and everything. Roza I don't want any secrets between us, much less now that we're going to have a baby." He didn't hesitate saying it and that's when I remembered our difference in age. He's 24, almost 25, and I'm 18. Of course that it's awkward for me to say it. He must be more than ready to be a Father but I'm not sure that I'll be a good Mother, maybe Dimitri will see this and then he'll regret being with me for my juvenile behavior.

Dimitri saw my expression change and he stopped smiling and looked at me staidly.

"What is it Roza? Do you feel any pain? Do you want me to call the Doctor?" He started asking questions like that and hovering over me. I shook my head.

"No is just that… well what if I won't be a good mother? Dimitri I don't want to be like my Mother, I don't want to have a bad relationship with this baby like I have it with my mother. You'll get tired of my juvenile behavior and stop loving me." I said childishly.

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and then kissed my forehead. I buried my face in the hollow of his throat and started sobbing a little. Damn this pregnancy thing must be why I'm so fucking emotional. I even ate winners with peanut butter, ew!

"Roza I undeniably will never, ever, in my life get tired of you or your juvenile behavior like you put it. Roza I love everything about you and I don't want you to change, anything. You're perfect for me just the way you are, and I'm also certain that you will be a good Mother." He said with that reassuring smile of his and I almost melt when he reached down and touched my stomach again.

"I think that now we know why I'm getting as big as a pig. My skinny jeans don't fit me anymore and soon none of my clothes will." I sighed dramatically and added, "I'm going to look like a cow in a couple of months Dimitri, I'll be fat and ugly!"

"Roza you will look as beautiful as always, maybe even more striking with a big belly" He teased but I could tell that he was just as excited as I was about this baby.

Well I wasn't that excited about looking like a cow but I'm sure that it will be an uncomfortable but at the same time good experience because I'll be able to see and feel my baby grow inside of me and Dimitri will be with me the whole time. Then I remembered our plans to go to Russia with Dimitri's family.

I pulled away a little to look at him and smiled my most charming smile.

"Your family will be so glad about this, won't they?" I asked and Dimitri grinned arching his eyebrow.

"You doubt it? Of course they'll be but I bet you that my grandma already knew about the baby since… well you know." I blushed knowing exactly what he meant.

Of course I knew because that had been the day I lost my virginity to Dimitri and something like that just isn't the type of thing you forget the next day. But knowing that Dimitri's Grandma knew about it… well that was a bit uncomfortable. Besides from what Dimitri had told me the lady could be menacing. Dimitri must have remembered all the stuff that he had tell me about her and started to explain things to me.

"Don't worry about her or my Mother, Roza. I promise that they'll welcome you like a daughter. My family has never actually met a girl that I've been serious with because during my time at the academy the only thing I was focused on was training. So I think that they'll be pretty much thrilled, and with the baby they'll be euphoric." I smiled at the thought of having a true family like Dimitri's.

"My sister Viktoria will like you very much. She's fifteen and will be very nice to you." He said with the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sure, she will." I said absent minded as my thoughts shifted from happy to depressive because I remembered the reason why I was here. My Mother had pushed me against the wall with the force that she treated Strigoi and I think that that had been the reason why my stomach had started to hurt when Dimitri was bringing me here.

"_She's bleeding!" Mom said and Dimitri stopped abruptly._

I remembered those words and my hands flew to my stomach instinctively.

"I was bleeding" I whispered softly and Dimitri reached to take one of my hands. He started to trace circles on it and the rhythm was soothing so I calmed down a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He apologized and he meant it, but it hadn't been his fault. Jeanine was the one to blame because she shoved me against the wall.

"I could have lost the baby, right?" He nodded slowly, looking at me in the eyes searching for something.

"You were close to losing it but luckily I brought you here on time. But you're going to have to stay on bed for a couple of weeks and I'm going to make sure you do" the look if determination in his eyes made me realize how much he already loved this baby even though he had only known about her a couple of hours. I did understand him though because I also loved her. But he didn't need to even suggest that I might not stay on bed. If it was for the baby's sake I'd do anything. So when he saw me nod without arguing he looked confused.

"Dimitri I know I'm stubborn about following the rules but this time it's not just me, it's also the baby's life." I said and then regretted it because he looked amused. "Damn it I sounded just like you" I ran a hand through my tangled hair and could only imagine how bad I looked like this. Looking down at my self I realized that I was wearing a hospital gown, I hate them.

"Indeed" Was all he said.

thank you for your reviews and all.

I didn't mean to offend anybody with what I last wrote. I was just saying ok? If I did offend anybody then I'm sorry because I didn't mean it that way.

anyways with all that stated what do you think about this chapter?

I put it longer because I want you guys to read what happens later. I have about 125 pages written already in microsoft word and I've only published about 55.

Keep reviewing and tell me what would you like me to write about in my next story? I'll keep writing this one of course but I want to write another one. Give me your opinion.

Yesterday I was reading this story about Rose and Dimitri that I loved it was almost better than the real books I swear! Go to my favorites and look for the one that says "Drop of blood" I loved it and I think that you guys will love it too.

I'll update tomorrow bye guys and yes spanish is my first language.


	13. Chapter 13

"Indeed" Was all he said.

I spend the whole fucking day, or night for Moroi, at the clinic and they released me till the next day. Dimitri carried me, walking carefully back to his room. Alberta was about to object on me staying at his room but it only took one look of Dimitri's determined eyes to shut her up.

Besides she was just as thrilled about the baby. She said that it was miracle and that, blah blah blah.

When I was finally on the bed with Dimitri by my side I let my self drift off to sleep, again.

The next time I woke up I did because someone knocked on the door and I felt Dimitri getting up to answer it. I stretched and yawned.

"Yes, of course" I heard Dimitri say and then Lissa and Christian came in.

Lissa sat by my side with Christian on her heels but Christian wouldn't even sit on the bed. I guess that he still remembers our last talk. Dimitri sat on the bed to my other side and put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back against his shoulders.

"Oh my God Rose you're going to have a baby!" Lissa squealed obviously happy. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah you sound so excited because you're not the one that'll have to look like a fucking cow and push the little thing out of you. Now does that sound funny?" Lissa rolled her eyes but I saw Christian stare at me in horror, as if he didn't know how babies are born.

Dimitri was amused at my words and Christian's expression.

"Don't worry Christian that won't happen to you, you're a boy. Well unless you decide to…" Dimitri cut me off guessing that my next words weren't appropriate to say out loud.

"Roza leave the little boy alone. You might traumatize him at a young age." Lissa didn't look amused at all but Christian did. Fire boy lighted a ball of fire on his hand playfully.

"You know Rose? I think that it will be funny to…" Lissa shot a look at him and the ball of fire disappeared. Christian just smiled at her with an innocent look on his face as if he hadn't been planning to scare the shit out of me with it.

"Anyway, I was just coming to give you this" She reached into her purse and took out a yellow baby outfit. I squealed with excitement and snatched away from her before she could say another word.

"Than you… Lissa" Dimitri said, he still wasn't used to calling Lissa, Lissa.

"Thank you so much! I love it." I said truthfully. Lissa gave me a hug and kiss on my cheek.

"I'm just happy that you like it but we have to go. Adrian's throwing a party in his room and Christian wants to go. You want to come Dimitri?" Lissa was mocking Dimitri of course because she knew that he wouldn't go to a party.

Dimitri stared at her for a second and then smiled.

"I'd love to but I can't. But don't worry I'll send another Guardian later to check on you of course." Dimitri was starting to scare me. He was no longer the same, now he's more loosened up than before. He stopped fighting for control.

I smiled and he pulled me tighter against him.

"Why, thank you." Lissa said formally and then she and Christian said goodbye then they left.

Dimitri came back to sit with me on the bed after that and I snuggled closer to him. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Roza, we'll have to wait two more weeks after graduation before we can go to visit my family." He said smoothly but I didn't understand why. I didn't want to wait more time.

"Why? I already feel much better Dimitri and I don't see why we have to wait." My complaints weren't having any effect on him, however.

"You don't see it because he's not big enough" He whispered in my ear and then he's on top of me, but he was taking most of his weight off me with his knees.

Then I registered what he said. He said that the baby was a he, a boy, and that is not true.

"I'm sorry Guardian Belikov but I think that there might be some sort of misunderstanding. You see, the baby is a girl, not a boy."

"Oh really?" He arched one if his eyebrows in a charming way that almost made me forget what we were discussing. I don't know if is my love for him that makes me feel like this whenever I'm around him or the hormones.

"Yes, really." I replied innocently.

Instead of arguing with me he kissed me. His hands wrapped around me, he pulled me into a sitting position and I tangled my finger in his hair and kissed him back. Without any warning he took off my shirt. My breathing sped up but Dimitri wouldn't go any further than that. He put me back on my back on the bed and stared at me hungrily.

I wasn't wearing any bra or anything and when I tried to keep up with this he refused arguing that we had already gone too far and that this was dangerous.

And it was like that for the next week, he didn't let me get up from the bed till the graduation. I barely made it because I hadn't gone to classes the last weeks but Kirova did an exception because Dimitri can be very persuasive.

I laughed so hard when he told me that I was graduating.

Unfortunately he said that I shouldn't go to any party because I was supposed to be resting. I sighed heavily and tried to convince him to let me go but he wouldn't budge. So I decided to call Lissa thinking that she might be able to convince him and as soon as Lissa arrived, Dimitri looked at me severely.

I was still wearing the dress from the party and I had my hair down so the bandage covering my graduation mark wouldn't be noticeable. I could still remember Dimitri clapping and smiling when they announced my name and gave me my diploma.

My Mother had been shooting daggers at Dimitri's back just by looking at him. She however didn't even crack a smile. What a good Mother she was. But at least she had been there, I didn't glanced at her at any moment because I had been concentrating very hard not to fall.

But if she had done anything I might as well hated her even more. I mean after all the fact that I almost lost the baby had been her fault because of the force of the impact against the wall. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her or anything, not yet, maybe never.

Not even Dimitri tried to persuade me to go talk to her after what happened. He only said that it was wrong of me to hate my Mother and nothing else after I told him that there was no way in hell that I was going to go see her after what happened. Dimitri only nodded and then he changed the subject.

Now Dimitri's face was severe but he let in Lissa. After her Christian came in of course. Fire Boy follows her anywhere she goes, I wonder if he's becoming a stalker boyfriend or it's just that those two like to be together.

Well maybe I shouldn't be judging them because if I go out to some place of course Dimitri would go with me.

"Guardian Belikov we're here to pick you and Rose up. I'm taking you two to a fabulous dinner at a very good restaurant." Lissa announced with her usual friendly tone but there was some authority too.

"I… I don't think that's a good idea Princess… I mean Lissa. You see Rose should be…" Lissa interrupted him.

"Don't worry Dimitri, there won't be any alcohol for her and its just going to be a small dinner. I promise that we won't do anything that might upset her or wear her out." She said pleadingly and I looked over at Dimitri with hopeful, puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Dimitri it's not like we're going to bite. I promise I won't" Christian said and flashed us one of his most charming fangy smiles.

"Ignore him" Lissa murmured under her breath as Christian wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at Dimitri with a pleading look on her face.

Dimitri looked back and forth between us and then sighed heavily running his hand though his tousled hair.

"Fine, but if you don't feel well Roza promise me that you'll tell me and we'll come back right away. Understand?" I smiled brightly and went to the bathroom to brush my hair again.

From the bathroom I heard Lissa thanking Dimitri for being flexible and from the door I said, "Dimitri come here!" and a moment later he was inside with me.

"Thank you" I said as I closed the door behind me after telling Lissa and Fire Boy to wait for us a couple of minutes.

"For what Roza?" I was brushing my hair and looking at Dimitri from the mirror.

"For letting me go with her and for coming too. This night wouldn't be the same without you"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and turned me around to face him.

"Roza this is your night, tomorrow we will be going to court for a couple of days and then we'll be on our way to Russia. I couldn't keep you from going out somewhere but you have to understand that I'm still worried for the baby." I felt his hand sliding up from my thigh all the way up to my stomach where he rested his hand and began to rub it lovingly.

My belly wasn't flat anymore but it had a small bump, almost invisible but you could feel I if you touched it.

I sighed contently against his chest but then he pulled away with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and I faced the mirror. I tried to imagine how I would look like with a big belly by making my stomach stick out.

Dimitri laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"You'll look even more endearing Roza." He said and I went back on working on my hair.

"Maybe, but just for you because I'm sure that for everyone else I'll look like a freaking cow" I said and sighed dramatically. Dimitri shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm ready" I said looking at my self in the mirror.

My hair was finally tamed and was hanging at my back looking good. Make up was fine because Dimitri said that I looked better without it but tonight I wanted to look a bit older so people wouldn't look at me like I was going out with my older brother. I hate those people, I mean just because Dimitri is a couple of years older than me doesn't mean that our relationship is wrong and they have to give us a hard time staring.

The beautiful black dress that I bought was a bit tight for me now but not much, it clung to my body giving it a better shape, a remarkably better shape that Dimitri seemed to like.

Dimitri's astonished face when he saw me in this dress will remain in my memory forever. He looked like he just won the lottery or like he was looking at a Goddess. It was fun to see him drooling. Though I think that I'm the one that actually won the lottery the moment he fell in love with me.

"Then let's go"

We went back to his room and then we were on our way to the gates with Lissa and Christian in front of us. Dimitri never let go of me. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his warm embrace made me feel protected but it also made me aware of the way he kept me pressed against him and his muscles.

I was aware of everything.

Half way to the gates Adrian joined us and Dimitri scowled at the sight of one of his cigars.

"Hello little Damphir" Adrian greeted me and I nodded sharply. He just smirked and shook his head faking hurt. "Damphir" He nodded at Dimitri and I felt how his body tensed.

"Moroi" Dimitri shot back but apparently Adrian was drunk because he didn't even care the irritated look on Dimitri's face.

"Adrian chill out, man. I want to go out and have a good night not spend the night trying to make you stop bothering Rose or Dimitri" Christian sighed.

"C'mon guys I'm just having fun, besides it's not like I'm flirting with her when the Damphir is here with her." The sarcastic tone was obvious and he even winked at me.

"Stop it Adrian, now let's go because I don't want to have… our surprise waiting." Christian said hiding a smile and when I looked at Lissa she was making a great effort to keep her face calm.

I looked up to see the confused look in Dimitri's face, he also didn't know what they were talking about .

"What surprise" I asked when we kept walking.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, now would it?" Lissa said over her shoulder. "Just know that you'll like it Dimitri and I think that you too Rose."

I frowned and Dimitri just shrugged.

When we finally reached the gates there were a good amount of Guardians waiting for us. Dimitri's face changed going into Guardian mode. Lissa must have noticed it too because she quickly called Dimitri.

"No uh, Dimitri you're going with us not to Guard us." She exclaimed disapprovingly.

Dimitri sighed.

"Besides your coming because right now your only duty is to keep Rose company, isn't?" Lissa's been definitely spending too much time with Adrian because now she's blackmailing Dimitri.

"She's right, now why don't you come here and give me a kiss?" I said and Dimitri smiled at me and then kissed me. I had to stand in my tip-toes to be able to kiss Dimitri so he wouldn't have to bend down that much.

"Let's just get in the car" Christian said amused, Adrian snorted and Lissa sighed dreamily.

I was amazed when I realized that it was a limo but I was also excited because I just realized that I didn't depend on Kirova's permission or anybody else's anymore. Now I was eighteen years old and I was having a baby with the man that I loved with all my heart. The only thing that could make this better would be having my baby in my arms.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian went first then Dimitri helped me get in and then he came in.

I stared at the woman in front of me.

"Tasha" I said surprised and her smiled broadened when Dimitri also gaped at her.

**I'm putting the chapter longer because I want you guys to know what's going to happen. Right now I'm writing about something that will surprise all fo you. Anyways I'm very pleased with the reviews and I need ideas on what to make my next story about.**

**Tell me what you think about it.**

**I saw this first chapter of a book that Rachelle Mead liked or wrote I'm not sure but I think you guys should look for it in internet. I don't remember the name.**

**Keep Reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Tasha" I said surprised and her smiled broadened when Dimitri also gaped at her.**

"Well hello you two. I was very excited when Christian gave me the news that you two were together and expecting" She was sincere when she said it and I put my hand over my stomach.

Fortunately Dimitri recovered first and managed a smile.

"Tasha I'm very happy you could make it" He said extending his hand and shaking it with Tasha's.

"Yeah but I wouldn't miss it no matter what. Seeing you finally happy with Rose, I mean" She looked at me and pulled me closer to her in a tight hug. I hugged her back happily because since the day I met her I instantly like her, though I also hated her a bit when she started flirting with Dimitri.

"Oh my God Rose I'm so excited for you. Promise me that you guys will tell me when the baby's born" She let go and I sat back on my own seat.

"Of course but will you be able to go and see him even though we'll be at Russia?" Tasha seemed taken back but then shrugged.

"Of course Dimka, I'll do whatever it takes to go and pay you guys a visit." I smiled at Dimitri's weird nickname but he seemed oblivious to my amusement.

"I hope so because otherwise I'd be hurt." He answered with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't disappoint you." She replied.

"I knew this would raise your party spirits Guardian Belikov, and yours too Rose" Lissa mentioned and I smiled at her thankfully.

I've told her that I missed her a bit.

"This definitely made my day, thanks Liss" I said honestly.

"No problem, I also did it because I missed you Tasha" Lissa said and gave her a kiss.

After all Tasha will be some sort of Mother-in-law for Lissa in a couple of years when she and Christian get married, which I have no doubt they'll do. She needed to have a good relationship with her.

After that Tasha and Lissa started a conversation and Christian and Adrian another one. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and I put my head against his shoulder.

"Are you really ok with her being with us?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Yes, like I said before, I do like her" I said in a hushed voice so nobody else would hear us.

"Roza, I love you so much" I didn't know where that came from but I liked it and kissed him.

Lately when we kiss his hand would end up on my stomach stroking it and saying sweet things in my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck and then I heard Christian clear his throat.

Dimitri pulled away gently and arched his eyebrow at Christian.

"We're here" He said awkwardly not meeting Dimitri's eyes.

"You guy's will love this place" Tasha said to us excited.

As soon as we stepped in, the place spoke for itself. It was beautiful and sophisticated. It was an Italian restaurant and Tasha asked the lady to give us a table.

Once we were sitting on our table the waitress came and took our orders. I ordered a plate of mushroom pasta that I loved so much. I mean I was hungry and Dimitri said that it was good that I was eating healthy. If he only knew that I've been eating junk food when he wasn't at his room watching me. If he looks under the bed he'll fine all the candy's wrappers.

But I did noticed how the waitress was checking Dimitri out. I wanted to bite her head off right now but I kept my hands to my self trying to reassure me that Dimitri wasn't even aware of it. He was very concentrated on me not on her. That was enough for me.

"So Rose how are you going to manage to take care of the baby and be Lissa's guardian?" Tasha asked casually, maybe the idiot of Christian didn't tell her the whole story.

Christian and Lissa stiffened on their seat and Tasha looked worried that she might have said something inappropriate but I smiled at her.

"Dimitri and I decided that the best thing to do was for me to quit being a Guardian so I could stay with the baby and we're going to spend some time with Dimitri's family." She smiled brightly.

"That sounds much better than being a guardian" I knew why she said that.

She's a Moroi that's been living among humans for some time now and she did treat Damphirs like equals and not just like something that was replaceable like most the Moroi do.

"Yeah well its true" I responded with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you though, but I'm happy if you're happy" Lissa added and I felt bad for leaving her behind.

I mean ever since were little kids we dreamed of being together forever and me being her Guardian, we never thought of falling in love, much less Dimitri or a baby.

Yes, Lissa fell in love with Christian and I fell in love with Dimitri, it's ironic.

"No, don't cry Rose. I'm doing this because I want you to be happy, seriously." Lissa replied when she saw my sorrowful expression and reached from across the table to take my hand. "Besides I think that it's the best if we want to be happy." I nodded but felt so bad inside.

I was abandoning my best friend after swearing so many times to stick together no matter what and I felt bad, very bad. Like a bad friend for not putting her first… I pushed that thought away because I will never ever in my life put any Moroi first again.

From now on the only ones that would matter will be Dimitri, my baby and me. Nobody else.

Dimitri wiped away a tear and I tried to smile up at him, he didn't seem to be convinced at all but he didn't say anything else.

Tasha tried to lighten the mood by asking Lissa about their plans and when Lissa showed her, her hand with a golden ring and a small diamond Tasha squealed with excitement and congratulate them. Dimitri and I followed then.

"Lissa I'm so happy for you!" So this is what she meant when she said that if we wanted to be happy we should go separate ways. I hugged her tight, well as tight as I dared because I was still thinking about my baby. Dimitri also hugged her and congratulated her.

When I looked over at Fire Boy he was smiling like a fool. I elbowed him in the ribs with a little too much force and he winced but kept his smile on.

"What was that for?" He asked trying to sound annoyed but instead he sounded like a fucking fool. I smiled.

"That was just a warning on what might happen if you hurt her in any way, understand?" I showed him my most charming and intimidating smile. He laughed.

Adrian congratulated them but he was drunk so he sounded a bit weird.

"Congrats cuz. I'm with Rose on this one, if you hurt her… I'll come and get you" He was mocking Fire Boy of course because Adrian wouldn't probably do anything that extreme. "On second thought I think that my cuz could very easily kick your ass, she won't need me. Would you cuz?" Lissa laughed at Adrian not with Adrian and nodded just to please him. "See?"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be very happy together just like Rose will be with Dimitri." That made me smile even more because of course that I'd be happy with my Dimitri.

Dimitri seemed to think the same thing because he entwined his fingers with mine and smiled.

We ate in silence, except for Adrian who'd say something now and then to break the silence.

I ate all my food like a good girl but of course I didn't drink any alcohol, I ordered Ice Tea instead but seeing the others drink made me uneasy. Even Dimitri and Tasha drank more than one glass of wine. I wasn't surprised to see Christian or Lissa drink because of course they would.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you guys already knew which kind of wine to order because its your night you know?" Tasha teased Lissa and Christian because of course she already knew Adrian's reputation.

Adrian seemed to have sobered up a bit after his cup of black coffee because he didn't laugh like crazy at this comment, he barely smiled to Tasha and surprisingly Tasha smiled back.

I ignored that because she was probably just being polite, even Dimitri took pity on the guy when he was drunk all the way but usually his pity would wear off once Adrian started sweet talking to me.

"I think we should go guys, its already 4:30" Tasha said and then yawned.

"Yes, we should go" Dimitri agreed and when it was time to pay the bill Dimitri offered to pay but Tasha insisted on paying and well I wasn't feeling that good anymore. But I had to wait till those two settled for something. It took them 10 minutes and by the time we were on our way back to the limo I smelled something, food of course but that made me so nauseous that I had to cover my mouth and look around for a bathroom.

Dimitri recognized my expression and helped me get to the bathroom. Tasha convinced Dimitri to stay outside and offered to watch over me in the bathroom.

Once inside I started to throw up my guts out just like I did at the mall and this time Tasha was the one that held me and my hair up.

When I was done she helped me up and I washed my face at the sink. Thank God I was wearing water-proof make up.

"Are you better Rose?" She asked concerned and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean to get all worked up, I'm really sorry." I said in a strangled voice and Ididn't know what else to say, she was so nice.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We better go now because I'm pretty sure that Dimitri will get in here worried if we don't get out and I doubt that the woman over there," she said looking at the other lady here fixing her hair. "would appreciate seen him in here." I smiled at that.

"Oh she'll appreciate it" I said thinking about Dimitri's black collar shirt and black slacks, he looked gorgeous. Of course this lady would look at him as if he were something to eat but hat would probably only make me angry, which wasn't good for the baby.

When Tasha and I came out of the bathroom an anxious Dimitri pulled me close to him in a tight embrace. I hugged him back.

"Are you ok Roza?" He asked looking down at me; worry filled his warm brown eyes.

I felt so stupid for making such a big deal out of nothing. I mean I just threw up, no big deal, and yet here I was whining over it. I looked around just to find the worried faces of my friends, even Adrian looked like he cared.

"I'm fine, please let's just go now" Everyone nodded and didn't mention anything during our way back to the Academy.

I was falling asleep on our way back but I managed to stay awake. Adrian crashed as soon as he sat down. Lissa and Christian were chatting happily among each other. They must be planning the wedding, I thought and I cuddled closer to Dimitri.

He stroke my hair softly with one hand, and again his other hand ended up on my stomach making me feel a bit better. His warmth against me was very pleasant.

"Roza, why don't you get some sleep? I'll carry you back to my room." He suggested and I obeyed.

**I hope you like this chapter guys. I don-t think is that good though. **

**Anyways I just wanted to ask you for advice. What would you guys like me to write about next? I'm not saying that I'm going to stop writing this story because I have more for this one but I want to keep writing another story and I'm not sure about what. It has to be about Dimitri and Rose of course so just tell me what you want me to write about.**

**Keep reviewing and tell me your opinion.**

**Almost forgot to tell you that when they go to russia you'll know more abot Dimitri.**


	15. Chapter 15

********

While Dimitri was helping me pack all my stuff I was looking for my birthday present that Adrian gave me. The new digital camera had been inside one of my drawers since the day he gave it to me because at that time I hadn't had any desire of using it since Dimitri was still at the clinic.

But now I wanted to use it and take as many pictures as I could of my friends because I probably wouldn't see them in a long time. I mean with a baby on her way and moving to Russia I'm pretty sure that it will be a long time before I have another chance to hang out with Lissa.

"Dimitri look over here for a moment" When Dimitri looked over at me I took the picture and he had to blink twice before he realized what had just happened.

"You caught me off guard" He joked and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry but I really wanted to have a picture of you here in my room" He smiled and then kissed me.

"I'll finish putting all this in the car and then I'll come back for you" He pulled away and took as many boxes as he could.

I stared at my bare room. All my stuff, which hadn't been much, was now inside some box on its way to the car. I have so many memories in here that made me happy and some sad but most of all remind me of the time that I was struggling to forget about Dimitri.

Now I have him and I'm happy.

"Have a good trip little Damphir" Adrian said from the door and I jumped.

"Goddammit Adrian knock before you come in." I hissed.

"The door was open" He said innocently and smiled at me, one of his sincere smiles and I took a picture of him leaning against the wall.

He didn't seem surprised at all like Dimitri had.

"I see that you're finally using my gift" It took me a second to realize that he was talking about the camera and I nodded.

"Yes, it was very nice of you to give me this. I'm sorry if I didn't thank you before but I was… not my self" Just remembering those three weeks without Dimitri made me feel uneasy.

"Your welcome" and then his expression changed and the smirk was back on his face, I sighed resigned. "But anyways I just realized that I might not see you in a long time and I wanted to say goodbye. You know that a good bye kiss wouldn't hurt" I snorted, of course I wasn't going to kiss him.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming" His grin widened.

"Well talking about dreams, don't think that you'll get rid of me this easy. I'm going to visit you during your sleep more often. I don't want to lose contact with my favorite little Damphir." I groaned.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"And I might even pay you a visit for real. I heard that Tasha will be going to visit you soon when the baby's born" He looked down at my stomach.

"Yes she might but why will you go with her?" He snickered and glanced up at me.

"Well I happen to like her very much and she invited me to go with her if I wanted to, have a problem with that little Damphir?" I wanted to start yelling at him that I did have a problem. I mean why would he even start a friendship with Tasha? He only plays with girls, never even had a serious relationship with anybody and now he's suddenly interested in her? Not to mention that she was older than him, well I don't really have anything against that actually.

I couldn't believe it.

"Listen to me Ivashkov, you do something, anything, to hurt Tasha and I don't care if you're in another planet or dimension. I will go find you and cut your head off. Maybe I won't even have to bother, I'm sure Dimitri will do it" I warned him pointing my finger at him.

I knew that I was pushing my luck by getting this upset over something simple like this but I really like Tasha and she was Dimitri's friend, which meant that she was also my friend.

"Take it easy Rose, I don't want to get you all worked up so Damphir can have a reason to kick my ass" He said raising his hands defensively.

I took a deep breath and left the camera on the nightstand.

"Sorry, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt her or…" He cut me off with a sneer.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" He asked as if it weren't obvious.

"Because you are a player Adrian. But anyways I don't want to keep talking about this you better go and board the car before Dimitri comes back and sees you here." He nodded solemnly but before he left he hugged me.

"You really are something Rose and I wish you well with Dimitri" Then he left without another word. He sounded sobered and honest.

Did he just called me Rose instead of little Damphir and Dimitri, instead of Damphir?

I just stood there like an idiot till Dimitri came in.

"Well that was it, let's go" He must have seen my odd expression because he stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulder looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm not sure" I said honestly. "I think that Adrian just told me that he wants to start a relationship with Tasha. I'm not sure though. And the worst is that he called you Dimitri instead of Damphir, do you think that Tasha reformed him in one night?" His expression changed and he laughed.

"Don't worry for Tasha, she can take care of herself and she can certainly kick Adrian's ass"

"Great, now let's go"

We walked outside towards the car and I was surprised to see Kirova waiting for us just outside the gates.

"Rose, Dimitri" Kirova greeted us with a nod.

"Hi" I said after Dimitri said, "Hello"

"I was wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck" Kirova said.

"Thank you headmistress" Dimitri answered politely.

"Yes, thank you Kirova. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you" I said sarcastically and smiling. Dimitri shook his head disapprovingly.

"Rose!" He exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too Rose because now that you won't be here I won't have anything else to de. You see there are students that can control themselves, but I'm sure that things will be boring around here."

"Oh don't worry, my baby will probably be coming here in a couple of years"

Kirova looked at Dimitri seriously. "Guardian Belikov I'm putting in your hands this baby's being please don't disappoint me by sending a copy of his Mother" Dimitri burst out laughing and behind us I heard Christian and Lissa trying very hard not to laugh.

I frowned because she said as if it was something bad.

"I actually hope that it looks like her" Dimitri answered her with a smile.

"Well that is fine as long as it doesn't behaves like her" Kirova was smiling so I knew that she was joking.

"We'll se about that" I said

We said some more unimportant stuff and then Dimitri and me boarded the car.

Dimitri was driving the car because he said that he wasn't sure I'd hold a bit like that.

We couldn't ride with Lissa and Christian because their car was full so I was very happy for some moments alone with Dimitri. He took my hand in his as we drove away from the Academy.

I felt very sad but at the same time excited for getting out of there but there were so many memories there.

"Everything will be fine Roza" Dimitri assured me.

"I know and I can't wait to meet your family" I said cheerful and he cracked a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that it will be quiet a surprise to just get there and announce that we're having a baby."

"Really, why?" I asked surprised.

"Well because I haven't talk to them in about four years and because I'm pretty sure that my grandma won't say anything to them" He explained amused.

"You told her we were coming?" I asked confused because we said that it will be a surprise but he shakes his head.

"No, but like I've told you before, she just knows things and this certainly is something she wouldn't let go."

Wow, his family sounds like everything I've ever dreamed of and they could be mine too, they will. I wanted to have a family like that so bad that I forgot all about my own Mother because just remembering what she did to me makes me sick.

Dimitri and I kept talking during the trip to the airport but I never mentioned my Mother. Dimitri told me all about his family, or as much as he could tell me in about an hour.

When we reached the airport we got out of the car to say goodbye to Lissa and Christian.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rose" Lissa said giving me a big tight hug.

"Me too Liss, but I'm going to call you when I get the chance" I promised her and she nodded.

"Hate to admit this but I'm going to miss your wits Rose" Christian joked and despite of how I thought of him at first I gave him a hug.

"Me too, fire boy" I replied smiling.

"Guardian Belikov I'm letting my sister in your hands. I hope you'll take good care of her." Lissa told Dimitri and he smiled and nodded.

"Of course princess" He replied happily.

After that we said goodbye Dimitri and me headed for the gates to board the plain.

The fly to Russia took too long. I slept most of the time and woke up only to eat or talk to Dimitri. He understood that I was feeling tired and a bit nauseous and he even let me sleep on his lap.

I was in heaven, literally . Dimitri's touch was soothing and it made me want to wake up and kiss him but I just didn't have the energy. This pregnancy thing was not as good as I thought because now that we were finally together we couldn't do much. The baby's safety was what had Dimitri worried and he wouldn't let things go farther than kissing and nibbling.

I mean I do understand that because I also care, love, my baby but Dimitri was just too in control and I was going to change that soon. Well as soon as I'm sure that the baby's health is not at risk anymore.

As soon as the plane landed we got off the plane and we were on our way to Dimitri's house.

Yes, I know that Dimitri said that we were supposed to go to court with Lissa for a couple of weeks before coming to Russia but I made him change his mind and besides I wanted to get out of my Mother's reach as soon as possible so he agreed.

And this place was nothing like I thought it would be.

It was not cold or hot, the whether was perfect and I loved it.

**I hope you guys like this chap. **

**I was reading this really cool book, its called the forest of hands and teeth. I love it but I'm not done yet. I'm also readin the book fallen, I don't remember who the author is but you can't mistake the book because there's this girl with an amazing black dress on the cover.**

**If you know about any other good book, about Vampires or not, tell me.**

**Have you guys read the hunger games? Its good till like half of the second book. I didnt finish readin the second one because I got bored. My friends said she loved it though. **

**I'll publish another chapter tomorrow and let me tell you that many things will xhange once Rose and Dimitri go to Russia.**

**Ha! I'm saying too much.**

**Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

It was not cold or hot, the whether was perfect and I loved it.

Dimitri I hopped in a cab and then we were on our way to his house. I felt a bit nervous about meeting them but I was also happy. Nothing could ruin my life now. I know that Strigoi could still attack us but they didn't. I was grateful for some piece.

I looked around as the driver drove to wherever Dimitri told him to and I couldn't help my selft but stare at the buildings.

Dimitri had been right when he told me that this was like a fairy tale. The buildings did look like art, a very old and beautiful art, painted with bright colors, adorned with their strange yet beautiful onion shaped domes. It did seem like something from another world. Something that I was enjoying to watch and just looking at Dimitri's expression of admiration made me smile.

I entwined my fingers with his and when he saw my amazed and curious expression he started pointing out things and explained them to me. I paid close attention to everything he was saying and it was actually interested in everything.

Back at the Academy history never held my attention because it was boring to me, but listening to Dimitri's admiration for all this and the beautiful tales he was saying, he made everything sound like an actual fairy tale, a beautiful one where I was finally having a happy ending.

After what seemed like hours the driver pulled in an unfamiliar drive way. Dimitri sighed happily and then helped me out.

The driver helped Dimitri with the suitcases and even talked to him. I didn't understand any of it of course because the were speaking Russian and I didn't know much, well let's just say that my Russian is as good as my Spanish, which I don't know.

Dimitri smiled at something the driver said and I heard him say Roza once, the driver I think congratulate him or something I'd say by the way he shook Dimitri's hand then he was gone and Dimitri and me were standing there looking at the house.

Dimitri seemed to come back to his senses and took my hand in his, his other hand holding one of the many suitcases we brought and he urged me to go.

We walked up to the house and he knocked lightly till one women on her forties opened the door.

The woman's eyes widened and I noticed her eyes, they were like Dimitri's, brown. She smiled and threw her arms around Dimitri's neck. If I hadn't known that she was probably Dimitri's Mother I would have thought wrong. I even saw the love in her eyes.

She started to say things in Russian that I didn't understand and after Dimitri said some stuff to her she looked at me. I knew how I must look to her standing behind Dimitri. Like a fat teenager with a Russian God that had his arm wrapped around my waist.

She smiled at me.

"Come in" she said and we went in.

Dimitri signaled me to sit on the couch with him.

"Roza this is my Mother Olena, Mother this is Roza" Olena hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy to meet you Roza" she said honestly and I found my self smiling and hugging her back.

"Me too, Dimitri has told me so much about you and his sisters that I feel like I already know you." She released me suddenly and I thought that I've done something wrong but she just looked surprised.

"Dimka is she…?" She looked at Dimitri and trailed off. Dimitri only nodded and his smile broadened.

"Yes, Mother she's pregnant" That took me by surprise.

How did she guessed right away when it took me weeks?

"But… but she's Damphir like us"

"But the baby is mine, I'll explain everything later because is a long story." Her expression changed and she smiled at me again.

"Your sisters will be excited to know this, especially Sonya"

"Why?" Dimitri asked curious.

"She's also pregnant and let me tell you that Viktoria won't leave you alone as soon as she gets home, she's missed you so much just like the rest of us"

I was very excited to meet Viktoria because she was almost my age and I'm pretty sure that we'll get along just fine. Now my purpose was to try and be friends with Olena and maybe meet Yeva.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.

As if I had yelled her name, Dimitri's Grandmother came into the room and looked at us. Her presence was hard to ignore though she was very thin and barely stood five feet tall and she looked very old but even if Dimitri hadn't told me that she was a with of sorts I would have figured it out on my own. But her eyes really frightened me a bit. Those dark eyes were sharp and alert and seemed to bore right into my soul, or in this case my womb because that's where her eyes were fixed on.

I shifted uncomfortably on my seat and repressed the urge to put my hands on my stomach to cover it from her gaze.

However Dimitri was happy to see her. He stood up and walked over to hug her and speak to her. She walked a bit closer and spoke to Dimitri in Russian; he laughed and replied to her in Russian with a smile. He seemed very happy to be here and with his family, especially his Grandma, which I had to grin.

I mean ever since I met him had been trying to control his emotions and especially with me but now he didn't really seemed to care about that anymore. That's when I understood why.

Dimitri was now at home with everyone that he loved and not with a bunch of strangers and Moroi that only looked at him for protection instead of a friendship or something. I had been the only one to understand him and love him, which had only scared the hell out of him because I was his student and because I was younger than him.

"Roza, this is my grandma Yeva, Grandma this is my Roza" I stood up and when I was about to offer her my hand she pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged her back surprised by this because it hadn't been what I expected, not at all.

"She murmured something else in Russian and I turned to Dimitri for an answer like a complete idiot, I really need him to teach me Russian. Including how to swear.

"She said that she's been expecting you a long time ago and asks what took you so long" Dimitri translated with a befuddled look on his face.

"Well… I don't know" I said but Yeva only stared at me.

Olena said something in Russian to Yeva and she stepped back, then left the room. I glanced between Dimitri and Olena for and answer but they both just shuddered.

"She had to go Roza, my Mother told her to go and check on Karolina's baby." At the mention of a baby my face lit up like a candle because just thinking about babies made me want to have in my arms mine and Dimitri's.

Dimitri also smiled.

"You most be tired Roza," Olena guessed and she was right, even though I just woke up. This pregnancy thing was making me very tired. "Why don't you and Dimitri go and rest for a while? Viktoria and Karolina along with Paul won't be here for about an hour."

Dimitri nodded and took one of my suitcases. Before heading upstairs Dimitri and I thanked Olena, she smiled and gave us another hug.

As I walked from room to room I'd touch the walls and try to imagine Dimitri here as a child.

Dimitri noticed my expression and stopped to look at me.

"what's wrong Roza?" He asked stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Aren't you feeling well?" The concern in his voice was so obvious that I smiled, he lives to worry.

"Nothing, its nothing I was just trying to picture you here as a child, that's all." He smiled and nodded.

Then he opened a door and we went in.

I had hoped to go to Dimitri's room but it wasn't. It looked like a girls room, well except the bed and painted walls. The walls were white and bureau was dark brown. The covers of the bed were pink and on the walls were some posters of guys from bands I supposed because some were holding either a guitar or were just posing for the camera.

I glanced at Dimitri and saw his astonished expression.

"This was my room" He explained and I laughed.

"Well it's not anymore comrade. One of your sisters must have taken over your territory" I joked and he smiled.

"Viktoria" Was all he said before he closed the door.

Olena came from behind us wearing a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Dimka but I forgot to tell you that Viktoria was now using your room. Don't worry you can help me take her stuff out and put it in Paul's." Olena offered but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to be an intruder and take her room. We could sleep at Paul's right Dimitri?" I really didn't want to take Victoria's room from her because if that had been me I would have been really pissed and I wanted to be a real friend to her.

"Roza," He began and he pulled me closer to him but I was aware of Olena's presence right there in front of us so I looked at him and tried to warn him but he shrugged. "I can't have you sleep anywhere where you won't be comfortable, not when the baby's health is important and even if you weren't pregnant I would be telling you the same right now"

"But…" He cut me off by brushing his lips softly against mine and I forgot what I was about to say.

Just then I heard the door open and close.

"Mom I'm home!" It was a woman's voice and I thought that it might be Viktoria. Suddenly I was nervous for meeting another member of Dimitri's family.

What if she doesn't like me?

"Viktoria is home" Olena confirmed my thoughts.

"Let's go see my sister Roza, you're going to love her" Dimitri suggested and we went downstairs to meet Viktoria.

We walked silently but nobody was in the living room so Olena said that Viktoria must be in the kitchen. Dimitri suggested that we should wait for a minute and make Viktoria believe that it was just another normal day.

Olena walked in the kitchen, said hi to Viktoria and sat in front of her.

"Hi Mom, is Karolina home yet?" Viktoria asked cheerfully not aware of Dimitri or me standing a couple of feet away.

"No, but someone else is." Olena's voice held Victoria's attention and she turned her full attention to her Mother. She had been flipping through a magazine's pages and hadn't even looked up to her Mother but now she was looking eagerly to Olena.

"Who is it Mom? Did Nikolai came looking for me earlier? I thought I told him to come at 4" I was surprised to hear Victoria's enthusiasm with this Nikolai guy.

Dimitri tensed up a bit behind me and I smiled. After all he's the typical overprotective brother.

"No, but I'm very sure that you'll be even more excited with his visit" Before Victoria could say something else Dimitri stepped inside the kitchen and I followed behind him hiding like a little girl and I'm very sure that that's how I looked like compared to Dimitri's tall and slightly older form.

After all I was wearing black sweat pants, a white top and a black matching hoodie. I was completely dressed like a teenager.

"Victoria" Dimitri said happily and when Victoria spun around and saw Dimitri her dark eyes widened. She tucked her brown hair that was streaked with gold behind her ear and I saw her eyes sparkle just like Dimitri's do when he's excited that I had to smile at the resemblance.

Next thing I know she's in Dimitri's arms and he's hugging her tight. She's squealed with laughter and he spun her around like she was a doll. I was so happy for him, he was finally truly happy.

When he released her she kissed him and they both started to speak in Russian. That was starting to annoy me a bit because Dimitri knew that I didn't understand a word they were saying.

Finally they switched to English.

"Viktoria this is my Roza" He introduced and like he was expecting her to know that I was Roza, his Roza. Does that mean that I'm his girlfriend or something?

And as if Viktoria already knew about me she came to me and hugged me too.

"Is so nice to meet you Roza" she said and I felt welcomed in her arms just like I felt when Dimitri hugged me. This was my real family.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you guys read any good Vampire books or any other romance book that is really good let me know because I'm running out of options!**

**Anyways I hope you guys keep revewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Is so nice to meet you Roza" she said and I felt welcomed in her arms just like I felt when Dimitri hugged me. This was my real family.

"Same here" I responded and she smiled at me.

"Dimka I've missed you so much! Why didn't you call or something?" Viktoria demanded stomping her foot against the floor and putting her hands on her hips.

She wasn mad but her weary expression reminded me so much of Dimitri.

"I think that I might be the reason for that, I'm sorry that I've kept him busy" I said joking and Dimitri pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Yes, you certainly have." His murmured in my ear his voice husky and sexy. I had to fight for control so I wouldn't kiss him back properly like I should.

"Mom, I can't find my…" another woman came in the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and Dimitri standing there.

She quickly hurried to kiss Dimitri on the cheek and hug him. They started to speak Russian again and I sighed and sat on the chair again. When is this going to be over?

I turned around when I heard a little boy's laughter and saw the boy going to hug Dimitri. He took him off the floor and kissed him on his forehead. I heard the little guy call him Dimka. Does everybody around him call him like that? I mean I have nothing against it but for some reason it bothers me a bit.

"You must be the girl that deiced my brother's heart" I already knew that this was Karolina so I stood up and shook her hand.

"You could say that but I'd say that he stole my heart and some other things" I said looking at Dimitri behind her and wiggling my eyebrows. He understood what I meant and laughed.

Karolina didn't get it, nor did Olena or Viktoria. They just stared at us.

"Hello Roza" Said the little guy that Dimitri had in his arms, he was about ten years old and I knew his name was Paul.

He seemed fascinated by me.

"Hello, you must be Paul, nice to meet you." I said and extended my arms to take him from Dimitri's arms but he wouldn't give it to me. He shook his head and quickly looked down and then up to my face.

He was saying that Paul was too heavy for me to hold and that it wasn't good for the baby. However nobody noticed it.

"Nice to meet you too, Roza. Uncle Dimka said that I could call you Aunt Roza" I loved the fact that he was so open and direct.

I nodded and smiled at him because I sure as hell wanted to be his aunt Roza, he was so sweet.

"Of course you can Paul" I said and his smile widened.

"well the only one that's not here yet is Sonya but she'll be back later. I think that I'm going to start to cook to give you a proper welcome" Olena suggested and I quickly looked at her with a smile.

"I can help. I mean I don't know how to cook but I'm sure that I can learn" I offered but Dimitri shook his head at the same time that Olena said, "No Roza but thank you for offering. I can do it by my self. Why don't you and Dimitri go and catch up with the girls?" She was saying that I wasn't capable of helping in the kitchen because of the baby. But she was right.

I sighed and nodded.

Dimitri, his sisters and me walked to the living room and we started talking.

They were so easy to talk to that I almost told them about the baby but Dimitri didn't seem to have the same problem because he managed to talk and tell them about us.

Viktoria was eager to know hoe we met and how we fell in love.

"Oh well it wasn't easy actually," I said looking at Dimitri, he was smiling.

"Really? I can't believe why." Karolina said sarcastically and I had to laugh.

"Ha, ha Karolina very funny" He replied.

"Actually is very funny don't you think Dimitri? I mean how we met and fell in love" I said with a knowing smile.

"Not at all" He looked serious but I saw his eyes twinkle.

"Anyways, Dimitri was leading the team that was supposed to bring me and the princess back to the academy after we had escaped two years ago, he was the one that brought us back to the academy" I said remembering those days when I was obsessed with being Lissa's Guardian and Graduating. "After that when we went back to the Academy the headmistress lecture me and almost expelled me but Dimitri helped me to stay in and he got stuck with me before and after classes to give me private lessons." We smiled at each other.

"Well then you most be well trained because Dimka is the best" Viktoria said matter-of-factly and I nodded.

"Yes, Dimitri is the best" I agreed but Dimitri shook his head.

"I'm not Roza, nobody is the best or perfect" He was being only modest.

"But what else happened?" Paul asked very excited.

I was sure that for him this was more of a fairy tale and he was excited so I kept telling them, Dimitri would squeeze my hand gently when I was telling too much about the battle with the Strigoi. I tried to keep out our time at the cabin and my fights with Lissa. Paul asked some questions about my bond with Lissa and answered them, he seemed excited and curious to know more and I was about to tell them more when Sonya came home.

Olena was at the kitchen cooking and when she heard Sonya coming home she came, including Yeva, and they introduced me to her.

Dimitri hugged his sister and kissed her on the cheek just like he did with his other sisters but Sonya seemed especially happy to see him. I was actually surprised to see that she wasn't that big, I mean her belly. She must be about 5 months I'd say and she still looked amazing. She was very pretty and being pregnant only made her even prettier.

I wanted to know if I'll look like that or if I'm just going to look like a fat teenager.

After all the introductions Karolina and Sonya went to the kitchen to talk to their Mother and Viktoria stayed with us.

"So, Viktoria who is this Nikolai?" Dimitri asked casually playing with a lock of my hair.

I saw Viktoria's blush, "He's my boyfriend" She answered looking away and hiding a smile. "He goes to school with me and will be Graduating with me, he's a Damphir by the way" Viktoria explained and Dimitri smiled.

"Viktoria I'm nobody to judge who you are with, I'm ok with this guy as long as he's not Moroi." Viktoria flashed a smile that was very much like Dimitri's.

Of course Dimitri would be ok with a Damphir but not a Moroi. Everybody knew that Moroi man only wanted sex with Damphir girls and not a real relationship.

"Dimka you're the best!" Viktoria shouted and hugged Dimitri very tight.

Viktoria was so much like me.

"Dimitri I'm hungry" I whispered in his ear when Viktoria got distracted with Paul watching Tv a couple of minutes later. He smiled and spoke to Viktoria in Russian. He was so making it on purpose!

Viktoria nodded smiling sympathetically and I wondered what Dimitri told her.

"What did you said to her? Why don't you speak English?" I complained sounding more like a little girl but and he smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry Roza, I told her to bring something from the kitchen for you." I relaxed a little.

He was so sweet. I mean I was really hungry and tired but Dimitri wanted to eat with his family and I'm sure that if I say that I want to go to sleep he'll want to go with me. I can't do that to him.

Like he said Viktoria came back with a plate full of what Dimitri said was blini. They were ultra-thin pancakes stacked and layered with butter and jam. My body always required a lot of food to keep its strength up but now I needed to eat twice the amount of food that I'm used to for the baby's sake and Dimitri knew it.

"Thank you" I said and started to eat. Dimitri took one and I saw how much he liked them so I tried to eat slowly so he'd be able to eat more but he was a smart ass and practically made me eat them. I laughed when I saw that at the corner of his mouth there was this small amount of butter.

I leaned close to him and kissed him, he turned to keep kissing me but I pulled away because Viktoria was hiding her smile and Paul was giggling.

"Diner's ready!" Olena said from the kitchen and we all went to sat at the kitchen table.

"Dimitri made sure that there was enough food on the plate for two persons on my and Sonya's plate.

"I've forgotten how overprotective you are Dimitri and you obviously haven't change" Sonya joked making everyone at the table laugh, even Dimitri.

"I only want the best for my Roza and sister" He replied amused and I saw his eyes sparkle with laughter. Something that I didn't usually saw in him back at the academy, it made me realize how much he had been missing his home but hadn't been able to come back because of his duty guarding Moroi.

So I've actually made the right choice when I decided to leave everything behind and come here with his family.

I and Sonya weren't the only ones that ate a bit too much because Dimitri was also very hungry and thank God Olena cooked a big portion of food for all of us.

When we were done eating and were only talking Dimitri squeezed my hand before he got up making everybody turn to him.

Dimitri took my hand and I stood up to not knowing exactly why he'd make me do this. Was he going to suddenly pull my shirt up just to show his family that I was pregnant or something?

"I want to tell you something and I think that you'll be just as thrilled as I was when I found out about it" The joy and proud was obvious in Dimitri's voice.

I looked around and saw Yeva and Olena smiling. Well I think that Yeva was smiling though I'm not sure. The rest of the girls and Paul looked puzzled but happy to see Dimitri like this, smiling and content.

"What is it Dimka? Please just tell us, don't keep us in suspense!" Karolina said excited. She was older than Dimitri but when she smiled like that she looked younger than Dimitri.

"Well it's just that… Rose is pregnant" The room fell silent. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds and then Viktoria got up and hugged me and then Dimitri.

"Congratulations!" Viktoria cried and Dimitri smiled down at her.

The entire family followed and when I was about to sit down because I was very tired Dimitri grabbed my elbow and kept me up. I suppressed the urge to groan and ask him for some time to rest but the look in his eyes and the small black box that he was holding kept me from saying anything.

Dimitri took both of my hands in one of his and looked down at me. Then he took a deep breath and bent down on one knee, he opened the little box and took a small golden ring with a beautiful diamond on top.

I gasped realizing what he was doing and could only stare at him in amazement. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I mean I haven't really thought about getting married or anything, not even when Lissa said that she was getting married with Fire Boy the thought came to mind. For me it was enough being with him and having a baby.

Looking down at him I saw his great joy and confidence.

"Rosemary Hathaway I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

**I'm so excited because soon I'll get to show you guys something that happens that's very awsome! Everything changes after Dimitri and Rose arrive at Russia I'm telling you and something that could separete them will happen.**

**I'm going to warn you that during spring break I won't be able to update because I don't have internet at home, I update with the school's computers. Sorry**

**Bye and leave reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Rosemary Hathaway I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" I looked into his eyes and saw only hope and love.

"Yes!" I said and after he slipped the ring in my finger he got up, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.

He sealed the deal with the kiss.

I had no doubt of my love for him, on the contrary, I felt more than ready for it. I'm already pregnant with his baby and getting married never really appealed to me but now that he proposed I wasn't going to say no because it was Dimitri and because I loved him more than anything.

Though I think that in my mind I already knew that he'd do something like this because he always do the right thing, he always does the right thing.

"I love you, Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear and I sighed dreamily.

"I love you too" I answered happily with tears in my eyes making me see him blurry and he brushed the tears away with his thumb.

Ever since the attack of the Strigoi at the academy I thought of Dimitri as my treasure, something that I love and can't let go of because it would be like killing my self. Now Dimitri will be mine forever and nothing will be able to keep us apart.

The second wave of congratulations hit me very hard. Even Yeva got up to congratulate us and that was something. Dimitri smiled and thanked them but I could barely say thanks to them. I just couldn't believe how Sonya could stand all this, pregnancy was taking the best of me leaving me very exhausted and drained.

"Welcome to the family" Yeva said calmly with a thick Russian accent and I just stared at her.

Everyone else was trying to hide a smile.

"You do speak English!" I shrieked. Yeva smiled and walked away to her room I think.

"She approves" Olena murmured next to me with a big smile on her face.

"No kidding" I mumbled under my breath and sat down.

"Let's go back to the living room so we can keep talking" Karolina suggested happily and I had to get up again and walk back to the living room.

Dimitri never let go of my hand and I appreciated it because I was pretty sure that I would have fallen if it hadn't been because of his hold on me.

"Dimitri how long are planning on staying here? Why don't you stay here?" Sonya asked enthusiastically and hopefully.

"I… well…" Dimitri looked at me.

"I'd love to stay here" I answered truthfully and it was nothing but the truth.

"Roza you don't have to…"I cut him off.

"Really…" I looked at his family. "If you guys really want us here" They all nodded.

"Of course Roza, we'd love to have you two here." Olena's face showed nothing but honesty.

"I want to be with my nephew and with my brother but especially with you Roza" Viktoria said to me and I smiled at her.

They were so nice and loving to me, they didn't care the difference of age between us. I was so thrilled with this family but especially with Dimitri's happiness and loosened mood.

"Viktoria," Dimitri began and she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to need my room back, would you mind moving in to Paul's?" Dimitri asked his sister apologetically. "I don't want Roza to be uncomfortable and in my room she'll be fine."

"Of course! But why didn't you took them out, you didn't need to ask for your own room." She was smiling and laughing.

"I told him to wait for you to get here so you wouldn't get mad for finding your stuff at another room" I explained and her smiled broadened.

"You didn't have to bother Roza, I wouldn't have minded" And I believed her the way she loved Dimitri.

"I think she assumed that because she would have thrown a tantrum if she had been the one kicked out of her own room, wouldn't you Roza?" He was smiling and joking, I liked that because he never did that often back at the academy. Not even after our secret was revealed and we could do whatever we wanted.

"Hell yeah!" We all laughed and kept on talking.

Dimitri said that he was going to go looking for a job the next day but I could see that he was worried. He didn't go to college because after graduation because he started his duty as Guardian with his Moroi and I won't go to college either.

"I think we should go to bed right now, Roza." Dimitri said and I thanked God for it.

"Yes"

Dimitri got up and told me to wait there for him because he had to help his sister to move her stuff to Paul's room. Viktoria was more than happy to move with Paul and little Paul was thrilled to know that he wasn't going to be alone anymore. I talked to the little guy while Dimitri was with Viktoria. Karolina went to help them too and Olena said she was also going to bed.

I said bye to Olena and Sonya and waited patiently for Dimitri.

I saw the control remote and turned the TV on. I didn't understand a thing they were saying and I could only watch but I still didn't understand what was going on.

Dimitri came back and took the suitcases with him. I followed him because I was sure that everything was ready.

As soon as I was on top of the stairs and took steps forward a wave of dizziness swept over me and I tripped over my own feet. I almost fell backwards but before I could even hit the ground Dimitri was already holding me and pulling me close to him.

"Oh my God Roza why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well? You could have fallen down the stairs and do you have any idea how that would make me feel?" He wasn't shouting or anything but his voice was strong and filled with worry.

He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Dimitri don't worry" I murmured and he sighed relieved.

"Ok, let's go to our room you must be tired" I only nodded because it was what I wanted o do the most, go to our room and get some sleep.

As soon as I was inside the room I opened my suitcase and found my nightgown. I changed my clothes right there in front of him and he did the same.

I went to bed soon after I changed my clothes and waited for Dimitri. I saw him approach me, he was only wearing his pajama bottoms and I gestured him to come join me. He pulled me close to him and I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and I felt so good.

"Dimitri I want to get a job too" I mentioned and he tensed.

"No" Was all he said using his _don't mess with me_ voice.

"But why not? I can't only stay here at the house. I want to help here too and getting a job would be good." I insisted but he shook his head.

"Roza you're pregnant and I don't want you to be working, besides you almost fell off the stairs and you still want to work? Something could happen to you and I won't be there to protect you." He was upset.

"But Sonya works…" I began and he cut me off.

"Sonya's pregnancy is normal," He propped up on one elbow and looked at me through his sleepy brown eyes, his expression weary. "Yours is not and like I see it you need to stay here with my Mother during the day, she'll take care of you while I'm at work and while I know that your ok I'm going to be ok. Do you understand Roza?" I nodded and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry for making you mad, I didn't mean to" I whined in his arms.

"I'm not mad at you Roza, I can't ever be mad at you"

He kept telling me sweet things till I fell asleep.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked Olena the next morning while she, Yeva, Paul and I were having breakfast.

"He said that he was coming back before lunch, I think he went to look for a job though he didn't mention it or at least that's what he said last night." Olena explained.

"Oh, ok" I said glumly because to be honest I don't like to be anywhere without Dimitri.

Everyone was eating in silence till Viktoria came in and she started talking to her Mom. Apparently she wanted to go out but her Mother wasn't sure, or at least that's what I thought they were talking about because my mind was somewhere else.

"Roza, do you want to go?" Viktoria asked me but I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Excuse me what?" she smiled.

"I was just asking if you'd like to go to the mall with me," She explained

It will be good to go out because I don't really want to stay inside the whole day and wait for Dimitri to come home. I'm going to go mad if I do and even though I don't like to contradict Dimitri when he's right about the baby's health I'd really like to go out with Viktoria. Besides she's training to be a Guardian too and must be able to help me if something happens right? And is day time, no Strigoi would be roaming the streets or looking for pray at the mall.

After battling with my self I nodded.

"I'd love to go" I said and she grinned.

"It's settled then"

"Dimitri won't be pleased" Sonya said as she was passing by. She grabbed her purse and then said goodbye to Olena.

"He won't know if nobody tells him and you won't, will you Sonya?" Viktoria retorted happily, Sonya shrugged and before she left she kissed my cheek.

"She won't say anything Roza, don't worry. Besides if he finds out I'm going to say that I dragged you out of here against your will" I laughed because Dimitri would never believe such a thing, he knows that even pregnant I'd put up a fight.

"I hope he won't find out, he worries too much" I said and she nodded.

"He cares too much for you, that's why Roza. He only wants the best for you and don't worry girls, if you behave then I won't say anything" Olena said and I nodded solemnly because I know that she's right.

"Thank you Mom" Viktoria said knowing that Olena wouldn't say anything.

"I know" I said thankfully because she was right, Olena smiled at me and went to the kitchen with our plates to wash them.

"Go get dressed Roza and I'll wait for you here." I nodded and went to my room.

Looking through my stuff in the suitcases I realized that not much fit me anymore. The skinny jeans were out of the question and in most of the other jeans I felt very uncomfortable. I was very frustrated because I hated having all my favorite clothes but not be able to wear them. I mean not always you get to be in a foreign country and the fact that my clothes didn't fit me was very bad.

I sighed and pulled out a plain black dress that did fit me perfectly without making me feel uncomfortable but that it made me feel fat. The dress reached a bit pass my knee and it had no sleeves, the whether outside was very good so I was sure that I wouldn't have any problems with that.

The sandals that I was wearing will probably permit me run if necessary though not very far but any advantage was good. I brushed my hair and let it down; I used eyeliner and eye shadow to compliment the dress. I took my purse with my credit card and went back to the living room.

Viktoria was already there waiting for me and she smiled when she saw me dressed like this. I smiled because she obviously didn't know me that much. She'd be surprised to see most of y clothes and the dresses that I used to party on before Lissa and me left the academy.

"Ready?" I asked and she smiled.

"We'll try to be back before Dimka gets here Mom" Viktoria promised her Mother and after saying goodbye to her we were on our way to the mall.

Viktoria practically dragged me out the door very excited as if I was the most exciting thing that had happened around here and I think that I was because the place seemed to be very peaceful and boring.

Yeva didn't her eyes off me when we were getting out and she had this suspicious look on her face but I tried to ignore that.

Viktoria explained that we were going to walk to Downtown because it wasn't very far and the good thing is that I didn't feel tired or anything this time. I had my energy back and I felt as if I could even run a couple of miles without getting tired but I was worried about the baby so I just walked beside Viktoria.

The whether was perfect and clear with a cool breeze and the sun shining on us, this was definitely not what I had thought of Russia before. I had imagined that it was a cold place but it wasn't the whether wasn't that different from Montana.

As we approached town I realized that the myths about blood whores living in communes this wasn't truth because even though this place wasn't a big city it was a town with a large human population. The whole place was astonishingly normal and nothing like I had thought.

When we reached town I saw that it was lined with small shops and restaurants, it too seemed modern and ordinary just with a slight village feel.

"Where are the Damphirs?" I asked Viktoria and she smiled as if she had been expecting me to ask her that question.

"Oh they're here but we have a lot of business and other places that humans don't know about and many of us just mingle with them" She explained and then turned to a drugstore. "Sonya's work for example"

I turned towards it and I saw only a glimpse of her, then we kept walking.

I kept looking around me and taking in the sight of the city. When we reached the mall she guided to me to a big store where many woman were shopping, most of them were teenagers like us and I had to suppress a sigh.

"You'll like this store Roza, it has many cute dresses, shirts and jeans" she said very excited.

I watched as she looked through the stacks of clothes because I didn't really want to buy anything that won't fit me later so I decided to only tell her what did look on her and what didn't.

I was very depressed because I love shopping and Viktoria was having all the fun.

"I'm sorry Roza, I should have taken you shopping first" What did she mean by that? Is she saying that she was planning to take me to other stores?

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to show you the other stores, the ones where Sonya usually buys her stuff." She explained.

"ok" I answered.

She must be taking me to one of those stores where they sell the maternity stuff.

We went into a big store and there were many pregnant woman, they had this look on their face that showed how happy they were.

"Look at that Roza!" Viktoria was holding a pretty blouse that will make me look more pregnant and I smiled. I couldn't wait to have my baby but I also wanted to be able to brag about my belly so people could see how much I love my baby and his father.

Viktoria helped me look for jeans that would fit me and shirts and even some dresses. I didn't bought too many clothes just the essential but I was glad I did. Viktoria wanted to buy things for the baby but we didn't know if it was a girl or a boy so I talked her out of it.

"Dimitri won't even be able to get mad because you'll look amazing with what we bought" Viktoria joked and we laughed.

"I hope but I don't think that he will get that mad. I mean we only came to buy clothes because I didn't have anything that fitted me anymore" I said smiling, for some reason talk to Viktoria was very easy and I liked her because of that.

"Yeah but he…" Her sentence was cut off when someone called her name.

We turned to see a cute Damphir guy coming out of a store carrying a bag. He had bronze hair and dark eyes, his age falling somewhere between Viktoria's and mine.

He said something chatty to her. She grinned at him and kissed him, he kissed her back and put an arm around her waist. I tried not to stare but then she pulled away and gestured to me, giving my introduction in Russian.

"This is Nikolai," She told me in English. "Nikolai this is Rose"

"Very nice to meet you" He said also switching languages. He gave me a quick assessment the way guys do and then turned his attention to Viktoria, she was who he really was interested in clearly. "You should bring Rose to Marina's party this Sunday night" He said excited about the party.

"I'll be there but…" she turned to me. "I don't think that she will, you see Dimka is very protective over her and now that she's pregnant…" Nikolai stopped walking and because he had his arm around Viktoria's waist she also stopped. I smiled.

"She's here with Dimitri?" He asked surprised and Viktoria nodded grinning.

"Yes, they came yesterday and are planning on staying here" Viktoria said proudly and judging by Nikolai's face I knew that he also knew Dimitri's badass reputation.

"Why don't you come over and have diner with us tonight? I'm sure that Dimitri will be very pleased to meet you." I said all sweetly and innocent, he forced a smile.

"Yes, that's a good idea, can you come over?" Viktoria's hopeful eyes made him say yes.

"Of course, I'll be there around seven. Is that okay?" Viktoria nodded and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Great! I'm going to tell Dimka as soon as he gets home and I'm sure that my Mother won't object. She likes to have you home" Viktoria was very excited but Nikolai looked a bit scared and I did understand him because if I hadn't known Dimitri I'd be intimidated by his presence and tall form just like I had been when I first saw him out the window just before he got us back to the academy.

"Who's Marina by the way?" I asked as we started walking towards the exit.

"She's a friend from school" explained Viktoria, "We're just going to get together to and celebrate, and you see her party is just one of many that will be taking place all summer long." She sounded excited about all the parties and made me remember those days with Lissa going to parties and having fun, those times when we didn't have to worry about Lissa's spirit power or trying to hide my love for Dimitri and trying to forget him.

I forced a smile, "Yeah I can see why your excited, the secret to go to parties is not getting drunk before the party is to its full capacity" I recommended and they laughed.

"Did Dimitri get drunk sometime?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No, he was always the serious one and trying to make me behave" I said smiling and remembering how many times I made him mad when I went to a party and either got drunk or flirted with Mason.

Mason's name made me feel a sting of pain in my heart but it was a bit easier to ignore then it had been before.

"Really? I guess it's reasonable because he's very protective" I could almost hear Nikolai gulping and I smiled.

"I guess I should go I'll see you later" Viktoria tip-toed and kissed him goodbye.

"Yes, later" they said something else in Russian and then he was crossing the street in a different direction with the kind of easy athletic way Guardians do. I was sure that Dimitri will like him because he looks like a good guy.

If I hadn't been with Dimitri and I was still the same reckless, party girl I would have started to flirt like I used to do with Mason.

I heard Viktoria sighing dreamily and I elbowed her teasingly.

"You're head over heels in love with him aren't you?" I took her blush as a yes but her face remained calm kind of like Dimitri's but her blush gave her away.

"You could say that." She simply said and we kept walking towards the house.

"Hey do you have pictures of Dimitri when he was a little boy?" I asked suddenly after walking for a couple of minutes in silence. Viktoria looked at me grinning.

"Yes, actually he looked exactly like Paul when he was that age, I should have thought about showing them to you earlier. Dimitri's pretty cute. For my brother I mean" I laughed because he wasn't cute at all.

"Dimitri? Cute? You have got to be kidding me! He's a hot Russian God!" She laughed out loud so hard that she almost started crying. I laughed just as hard.

"Well I thought it was inappropriate to mention that Dimitri was hot mainly because many girls used to be falling in love with him every time he walked into a room." I laughed harder trying to imagine all those broken hearts because of Dimitri.

"Now that is something that doesn't surprise me. My friend Mason told me that 'Guardian Belikov' was an anti-social kind of guy when I first got back to the academy but that when he was fighting he was a God." She was very surprised at hearing all those awesome things about Dimitri but she believed me because she knew hoe Dimitri was.

"Anti-social, huh?" She arched her eyebrow just like Dimitri does and I smiled.

"Yeah, very much"

Looking at her I realized that her friendly face and eyes looked very much like Dimitri's. The entire family was like a house full of mirrors because they all looked very alike in so many ways. It made me wonder

We kept talking and laughing all the way back to the house.

**This chapter is longer to make up for the days I won't be updating and I hope you like it even though I copied some things from Blood Promise because I don't know much about Russia and all that stuff. i promise that I'll try to write just me later. You'll love what happens in a couple of chapters later.**

**BTW I've read the Argeneu series by Lindsay Sands and I loved it. I also read the Love At Stake series by Kerrelyn Sparks, those are adult novels just so you know because maybe some of you don't like to read with too much detail what happens between two people in a room. If you don't like it then let me tell you that it has to do with the factorie between the two male countries.**

**HA ha, if you don't get me then you're so naive!**

**Anyways have a great spring break.**

**Keep telling me about bookis you've read that are good. I like any romance book.**


	19. Chapter 19

When we came in Olena already had lunch waiting for us. The smell of bread was so mouth-watering that I had to keep myself from running into the kitchen, snatch the bread out of Olena's hands and devour it. I hadn't realized that I was that hungry till I smelled the food.

"I see your hungry so I'm going to put your stuff in your room so you can go to eat something." I nodded and went to the kitchen.

I sat and Olena brought me a plate of black bread that it smelled like heaven. Olena put in front of me a big slice of bread with butter on it and I started eating. When I was half way done with it Karolina came home and sat beside me to eat another slice of bread that her Mother gave her and she watched me with a smile.

"What?" I asked wondering if I looked that funny eating like this.

"You Americans would be surprise to know what's in that bread" She mused and I looked down at my delicious piece of heaven, it was delicious but I didn't know what was in it. I mean I was somehow sweet and tangy at the same time and I liked it.

"Do I want to know?" She shook her head still smiling.

"Do you like it?" Olena asked in good spirits.

"I love it" I answered and Olena couldn't contain herself because she let out a small laugh.

"Stop teasing her Karolina" A deep, lovely voice that I'd recognize even if I were death said from the kitchen's door and we all turned to see him.

Dimitri was leaning against the wall but when I smiled at him he came walking towards me and kissed me. I held him close to me by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Who is teasing now?" Karolina retorted amused.

"Hey Roza I left your…" Viktoria shut up when she saw Dimitri by my side but quickly she smiled.

"Dimka your home" She said cheerfully and then came rushing to hug him. I stepped aside to let them talk and kept eating my mouth-watering bread.

"Yes but why are you so happy? Did something happen?" Viktoria smiled and shook her head.

"Not much, I just wanted to say that Roza invited Nikolai to have dinner with us tonight, is that okay Mom?" I nearly choked when she mentioned my name and Dimitri was by my side the next second holding a glass of water for me.

"Roza are you ok?" He asked concerned and I gulped down some water.

"I'm fine, never mind" I said looking at Viktoria who was grinning.

"Nikolai can come of course." Olena answered serving two more plates of bread for Viktoria and Dimitri. "Sit" she ordered and both of them obeyed.

"Great" Viktoria murmured happily.

"So you met him Roza, yes?"Dimitri asked casually and took a bite of the bread. "How?"

I froze and looked at Viktoria who had the same expression as I had. She didn't know what to say either.

"I…saw him a while ago." I answered and Dimitri nodded still eating his bread.

"What did you bought at the mal girls" He asked later looking back and forth between Viktoria and me.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say anyway? How did he found out? I could only stare at him but instead of frowning he was smiling one of his rare smiles and all the tension drains from me because he was smiling. He couldn't be mad at me.

"Busted" I heard Karolina murmur under her breath and I saw Viktoria shot her a sharp look.

"You know?" Viktoria asked Dimitri and he nodded.

"Of course I know, grandmother told me" He explained and everything made sense. That's why she had been staring at us in the morning when we left, she had been planning to tell him all along and I never thought she would.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" I said but he shook his head and kissed me quickly.

"Its ok, you had your girls day out and it's ok. What did you bought?"

"I bought Roza some clothes that will fit her better and you'll love them! Dimka you should have seen her in those dresses she looked amazing." Viktoria cried and Dimitri nodded grinning.

"I've seen her in dresses and I know she looks beautiful." Dimitri assured her.

"At what time did you said Nikolai is coming?" Olena asked suddenly and Viktoria turned to look at her.

"At seven"

"Great why don't you help me make dinner Viktoria?" Viktoria stood up and walked over to her Mother and both of them started to make dinner.

Dimitri and me finished eating and I told Dimitri to come with me to our room because I had missed him the whole day and now I wanted to be alone with him. He followed me and when we were inside I didn't even gave him time to speak because I launch at him and guided him to the bed.

He kept on kissing me and nibbling. I took off his clothes in no time and I was very happy when he did the same to my clothes. He kissed my mouth and all the way down to my neck and chest. One of his hands was on my hip pinning me to the bed and his other hand was roaming over my naked hot body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He rolled onto his back suddenly making me a bit dizzy and then I realized that he'd been holding back for the baby because then his kisses and strokes were fiercer. He always tried not to put too much pressure on my stomach or any other place that might hurt me or the baby. Even when he decided to finally take the next step he was gentle and patient with my awkward and slow moves. He was still the same gentleman that I fell in love with. He still loved my body even though I didn't have the same slim figure but instead a small bump that was now more visible.

As we lay on the bed, me resting my head on his chest and my arm on his chest, he had his hand stroking my back and his other hand was running up and down my stomach. I was very ticklish and he knew it that was why he was doing it.

"I love you Roza" He spoke first and I looked up to meet his eyes, his warm beautiful brown eyes that were looking at me with only love and still a hint of lust for me.

"I love you too Dimka" I decided to call him like that because everyone called him like that except me and he laughed.

"What happened to 'Comrade'?" He asked amused by my change of nicknames.

"You prefer Comrade? I thought you hated it" I said puzzled.

"I do but it's just uncanny that you call me like that, I mean my family and friends call me like that but not you. You've never called me like that and somehow when you call me Comrade…" He trialed off with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Fine Comrade" He kissed me again and I was very glad to be there with him. "I missed this you know? Being with you like this, since we realized that I was pregnant you refused to touch me in any intimate way. I thought that I didn't look attractive to you." I confessed sheepishly and I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

But he cupped my chin and made me look up to him anyways. "Roza that wasn't why I didn't want to do this, the reason was the baby. I didn't want to hurt him or you in any way." He explained and I believed him, he couldn't lie to me while looking at me like this. He's never lied to me and now thinking that I've been thinking this way made me feel bad. "I thought that you might lose the baby and I was afraid that we might never be able to have another one. I want this baby so bad; I want you to understand that. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and kissed his chest, I trailed kisses from his chest all the way to his neck and mouth. I even gave him a hicky on his shoulder because I knew that it was most likely to be seen on his neck, so the shoulder would do.

He gave me more than one love bite, I had two actually. One on my back and the other one on my neck, guess he didn't though about it but I didn't care because I could hide it by wearing a necklace or something.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I said and he kissed me. "Dimitri I bought some clothes for me because I was getting uncomfortable with my old clothes, they are small." Suddenly I had the urge to tell him everything that I had done that day and I did.

"… and Nikolai accepted." I finished. "He really seems like a good guy and she loves him, or I think she does." Dimitri heard all I had to say about Nikolai and understood.

"I'm just glad that she's fine with him right now, I mean if you say that he's ok then I believe you and won't kick his ass as hard as I thought I would have to." I laughed and smacked his arm playfully he laughed too so I knew that he wouldn't really do anything to him.

"Don't be a badass with him, remember that Viktoria is also training and between the two of us will kick your ass" I joked and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't even try to fight you because I know you'd wipe the floor with me and Viktoria, she's very good too." He admitted and I laughed.

"Dimka, Roza?" Someone said knocking on the door and I quickly pulled the covers up to cover my self. I didn't want to be caught naked in Dimitri's bed by his family. It will be very embarrassing.

"We're coming Mother!" Dimitri responded and got up, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He opened the door just a bit and I saw Viktoria standing there.

I think she realized that he was semi-naked and she blushed bright red. I smiled despite the fact that my cheeks must look very much like hers.

"Is your friend already here?" Dimitri asked and Viktoria nodded.

"Yes and I… I'll wait for you guys downstairs I think that I've… seen too much. Bye" She turned around and walked away.

Dimitri came back and handed me one of the bags from the floor that I bought with Viktoria.

"Put on something that you bought today, I want to see what I've been missing." Giggling I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with one bag to change.

I chose a baby blue dress that showed-off my boobs and legs and that at the same time made my still kind of flat belly look bigger. I brushed my hair and worn it down like Dimitri likes it.

When I got out of the bathroom he was already dressed and his hair was tied back in a pony tail but locks of hair weren't tied back. He looked gorgeous, my Russian God. He was wearing black slacks and a blue collar shirt but no tie, now that I think about it I've never seen him wearing a tie. But I let it go.

"You look beautiful" He said eyeing me like food and I smiled.

"This is what you've been missing and I think that you look amazing." I responded.

Dimitri took my hand and we both headed down stairs.

I tried not to laugh when I saw Nikolai wearing jeans and a black collar shirt. He looked very cute for a Damphir.

"Behave" I whispered in Dimitri's ear and he smiled.

"Nikolai this is my brother Dimitri and his fiancée Rose, though you already met her" Viktoria introduced them and I shook his hand, he smiled at me and then he shook hands with Dimitri. Nikolai tensed a bit when Dimitri gripped his hand tight.

"Guardian Belikov" Nikolai greeted him and I smiled at the formality.

"Nice to meet you Nikolai" Dimitri said all business-like and I think that I heard Karolina snort.

"Call me Kolya, please" Nikolai said and Dimitri nodded. I just don't understand Russian names.

"Only if you call me Dimka instead of Guardian Belikov, I'm not a Guardian anymore." Nikolai nodded.

Dimitri really liked Nikolai and I was very happy because how many times do you get to see your hot Russian God behaving like a big brother and taking care of his little sister?

After only being a couple of weeks here with Dimitri's family I already felt like it was my home, something that I've never felt before. Though I was sure that I would have been just as happy living only with Dimitri because he's my life and only concern.

More weeks passed and everything was perfect. My life was more than perfect thanks to Dimitri's family and his love, not to mention the fact that with each passing day my baby was growing inside me but not as fast as I'd like him to. I think that Dimitri baby/talked to my belly once or twice but I can't be sure because he spoke Russian instead of English. I asked Viktoria what he had been saying but she only smiled and told me that Dimitri was only talking.

**Hey I'm back and here you go guys with the next episode. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update soon sometime next week. Keep giving me names of books that you like and guess what? I already have fourteen pages in word of my next story. Its about Vampire academy of course but this time some roles are reversed. This time Rose is Moroi and Dimitri's her Guardian. This summary is not that good I know but I'll post it later because right now I want you guys to read what happens next on this story.**

**Anyways you are so going to love it what happens next. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dimitri actually got a job working with humans and Damphirs training them and I think he was happy for helping them without him having to actually fight them, its not that Dimitri is afraid of Strigoi because he's not.

Olena never let me helped her doing anything so I got bored very easily but sometimes I would play with Paul or just watch TV and talk with Viktoria. I was very comfortable with her and we considered ourselves sisters. Dimitri was more than happy with my friendship with his sisters though I could tell that something bothered him every time Viktoria and I would plan to do something together. I think the he still can't get over the fact that Viktoria and me are almost the same age. But I think that he knew that it didn't matter anymore.

I called and got into Lissa's head very often just to check on her and I saw how happy she was with Christian and living at court. The bitch of the Queen hadn't giving her much problem since I think that Adrian was dating Tasha, when I told Dimitri he stared at me like I was crazy and he actually called Lissa to ask her about it. Lissa couldn't believe that Dimitri had called her but she answered and Dimitri was in shock but got over it quickly. After calling Lissa he called Tasha and she confirmed it too.

I was actually surprised too because I realized that that had been the reason why Adrian hadn't visit my dreams that often. But it was ok because I would have died of embarrassment if he had seen me like this with my belly.

Yes, Rose Hathaway lost her slim figure that all the guys at the academy had been drooling over. But it was worth it because inside was Dimitri's baby growing.

Now that I was six months pregnant people couldn't get their hands off me! Its so damn annoying, except if is Dimitri who's touching me. Sonya said that she was so jealous because when she had been pregnant she had looked like a balloon about to explode and that I was looking very thin and fragile. That my belly wasn't nearly as big as it should be which worried me but Dimitri said that it was probably normal. The Doc confirmed that it was probably normal when we went to his office like we do once a month to check that the baby is fine.

Viktoria usually just rubbed my belly a bit and then kept on walking every time I walked close to her, Olena was ok too but the worst were Karolina and Sonya. They would start baby talking to my belly in both Russian and English and wouldn't let me alone for a while. Yeva just touched me once and smiled, I think that with her witchy powers she already knew what I was having even before Dimitri and I told the family.

Dimitri had actually been very excited when we went to the Doctor about 2 weeks after we got here. We went to a human doctor so nobody would ask any questions and it was a wise choice. The doctor made an ultrasound and the thing that he put on my belly was so freaking cold!

But it was worth it because I cried when I saw my baby girl. Dimitri held my hand the whole time and he was grinning like fucking idiot! He can do that because he wasn't the one that was going to have to push the baby out of him, I'd like to see _him_ have the baby and see if he could handle it.

After the ultrasound the doc gave me some vitamins and I don't know what else to take so the baby will be born healthy.

Olena was with me on the couch trying to explain to me what was so funny on TV, they were watching this comedy that did not find any funny. Karolina and Sonya were laughing so hard that I thought they'd pee themselves. Viktoria was only chuckling and Dimitri who was at my other side looked slightly amused by this.

"I still don't get it" I said still somewhat irritated. Dimitri put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me rocking me like a child, his chin resting against the top of my head.

"That's because in Russian its funny in English sounds stupid" He explained and I giggled. He probably would have never said anything like that a year ago and now here he was all relaxed and being funny. I loved him so much.

"I already figured that on my own comrade" His old nickname didn't seem to bother him that much anymore because he smiled and his eyes sparkled with glee.

"Roza why do you insist on watching this if we already bought you those American movies you wanted? You're being masochistic" I laughed and Viktoria snickered.

"I'm not being masochistic, I just want to learn Russian and you are not helping. I asked you to tell me how to swear in Russian and you haven't." I protested grinning.

"I already told you that you can swear all you want in English but not Russian because that will be just too much. The world is not ready to handle the tornado Hathaway" I snorted and Viktoria burst out laughing. Olena just shook her head with an amused look. Luckily Karolina and Sonya were engrossed with the movie and weren't even paying any attention to us.

"Soon to be Belikov" I murmured in his ear and his smile broadened.

"Soon to be Belikov" He agreed proudly and played with the ring in my finger.

Olena murmured some words in Russian to Dimitri and he laughed. I was about to ask Dimitri what they had been talking about when Yeva appeared. She came in and sat next to Viktoria with a smug look and Viktoria greeted her in Russian and then she hugged her. Yeva smiled and then turned to Dimitri and me. She gave me the chills.

"Dimka" Dimitri turned his attention to her and they began a conversation in Russian. I sighed resigning. These two could be very annoying whenever they wanted and the worst was that they both could speak English and they chose not to. Viktoria looked at me with a bored expression and signaled me to go with her to the kitchen and I was about to get up when Dimitri grabbed me by the waist and kept me from getting up. I turned to face him after he got me back on his lap.

"Oh C'mon Dimka I want to have some fun with her, you have her all the time." Viktoria protested and Dimitri laughed.

"You heard what Babushka said Viktoria, she wants us to go with her" Dimitri replied smiling at his sister and Viktoria just rolled her eyes.

"Fine but later she and I will be going out, right Roza?" I nodded and smiled. Viktoria left and when I turned to Yeva she had her eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dimitri and he smiled.

"Babushka is going to visit some friends and she wants me to go with her to help her with some stuff, I thought you might want to come with us." Of course I was going. We've been out together and some people came visiting from time to time but we never really went to someone else's house and I never really talked to most of them because they didn't know English.

"Do they at least speak English?" I asked seriously and Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes Roza, they do speak English and I think that you will like them. I don't know them that well because last time I saw them it was years ago and it was just by sight. We never really got to talk." I nodded relieved because I wouldn't need Dimitri to translate for me what the hell they might say.

"You will find Mark very interesting" Yeva murmured and then she got up motioning for us to follow her.

We were going already? I looked down at my self. I was only wearing shorts that didn't cover much and an over-sized I was sure that outside was chilly. Besides my hair was up in a ponytail and I was wearing no make up. I wasn't dressed properly to meet those friends of Yeva. Dimitri noticed my discomfort for having to go out like this and called out Yeva.

"Babushka!" Yeva turned, eyes narrowing at us. "Roza and I need time to change. do you think you could wait for us?" Yeva knew that Dimitri didn't really mind going out dressed like he was. I mean he looked as hot as usual wearing his jeans and white undershirt that showed off his sexy biceps and 6-pac.

Yeva replied something in Russian and Dimitri nodded taking me with him upstairs. He slowed his pace when he realized what a great effort it had become for me to go upstairs. He opened the door for me and I went in directly to the closet and I put on the jeans that Viktoria and I bought last time we went shopping for more clothes for me. I also put on a black blouse that looked perfect on me now than it would have before I was pregnant because my boobs looked even bigger now.

I brushed my hair and wore it down, then I brushed my teeth and was about to put some make up on when Dimitri appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I looked at him from the mirror.

"You look beautiful without make up Roza, I don't understand why you wear it." Then he kissed my cheek and I forgot all about the make up.

"Because it helps my ego, and because not everyone loves me the way you do to see me like you do" He chuckled and spun me around to face him. Looking up to his face I stared at his deep brown eyes that only showed how much he loved me and I started to sink deep into his eyes when someone knocked on the door and we both jumped, startled.

"That must be Babushka hurrying us" Dimitri murmured with a smile. I sighed because I didn't like being interrupted when I had moments like this with Dimitri but didn't complain. Dimitri knew that I was annoyed anyways because he kissed me and tucked my hair behind my ears with a satisfactory smile.

"Don't worry, she does it on purpose so you'll get annoyed and start yelling. She said that she had a dream about you and that in the dream you were shining and invincible. She wants to push you buttons to see if it's true or not. Don't let her get into your nerves." His explanation left me with my mouth hanging open. So she does it on purpose to see how much it takes to know the real Rose Hathaway, not very smart.

"Well if she really wants to know…" I was very angry and felt like I was about to burst if I didn't hit something but Dimitri kept me from opening the door and start shouting like crazy at his grandmother.

"Don't bother Roza, she'll eventually get tired of pushing your buttons. Don't get all worked up over her idea of a joke" His voice was so calm that it instead of calming me it was making me madder. Why is he defending her when she'd the one that started it all? I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and ignored his warning. I walked past him and opened the door.

Yeva was standing a couple of feet away from the door looking smug and but slightly annoyed. Her eyes were looking at me and I suddenly felt exposed and like she was seeing right into my soul. I didn't like the feeling because the only person that was allowed to see me like that was Dimitri and Yeva was annoying me.

"How dare you to push my buttons like that? Just because a stupid dream that you had? I'm not a fucking shining star and I'm certainly not perfect, if you want perfection then let me tell you that there's no such a thing!" I was shouting at her and my stare should have at least made her flinch but she didn't even blink at my rage. She wasn't scared at all, her calm face only got even more annoyed but other than that she remained impassive. Just like Dimitri would have done.

After yelling at her I felt bad, she was only trying to play a sick joke on me. Its not like I haven't done that in the past to someone else. Now that the rage was gone I felt kind of tired and empty.

"Now that's the reaction that I was looking for." I gaped at her like an idiot. "You seemed too restrained and I knew that wasn't the real you. I'm never wrong about the dreams and you're certainly not perfect like you said but you do have a strong personality and character." I heard Dimitri sigh tiredly behind me and when I turned around and motioned with my hand to his Grandma like she was crazy he smiled and shrugged.

"So you only did all the annoying stuff so I would be my self?" when she nodded I felt like complete idiot for doing exactly what she had wanted me to do. I had promised my self that when I came here I wouldn't be like I used to be, that I'd behave maturely so I could give a good impression and not look like an irresponsible pregnant teenager. Now here I was looking like a fool and all because I couldn't control my self.

I shook my head.

"Now that you've finally let out some of the anger we should go." She turned around and headed downstairs without saying anything else expecting me and Dimitri to follow.

Dimitri took my hand in his and led me downstairs. Olena and Dimitri's sisters looked at me and Dimitri, worried because they might have heard me shouting but didn't say anything about it.

"Dimka can you carry this for me?" Beside her there were a big shoulder bag and about three boxes that seemed pretty heavy for one person to carry. I glanced at Dimitri who didn't look worried about breaking his back trying to carry all that. But I was worried so I walked over her and lifted one of the boxes and it was so heavy! I felt a stinging pain in my stomach that made me flinch.

Dimitri quickly took the box from me like it weighted nothing and put it down again. He looked down at me worried because I tried to lift something that was very heavy and because I was hurting.

"Roza are you ok?" I nodded because I knew that if I say it then he won't believe, he can tell when I'm lying. "Don't lie to me. You shouldn't have even tried to lift it, it's too heavy for you to carry now that you're pregnant." I wasn't in the mood for his stupid Zen lessons so I looked at him sternly daring him to continue with my glare so I'd snap. "Don't look at me like that Roza. Tell me why did you even try? You know perfectly fine that in the state that you…" I cut him off.

"Dimitri I'm not a stupid porcelain doll that'll break at any moment. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything. I'm perfectly capable of lifting that damn box!" I couldn't contain my self anymore and he ended up being my target. He had been trying to make me reason with one of his Zen lessons that I hate and he was also talking to me like I was a little girl. Which I'm certainly not.

Dimitri looked shocked but quickly composed himself. He helped me up, took my hand and led me to the kitchen as if I were a little girl and he was my father that didn't want anyone else to hear whatever he was going to tell me or how he was going to ground me for breaking the rules. He was right about leading me away because Olena, Karolina, Sonya and even Yeva were staring at us as if we were a freak show.

"What is wrong with you Roza? Are you not feeling well?" He was fighting for control himself too, his voice held a hint of anger and he looked frustrated.

"I'm perfectly fine but you seem to be the one with a problem!" I tried not to raise my voice so nobody else would hear us. "Dimitri I'm not going to break if I train or lift something heavy. I'm perfectly capable of doing the same things your sisters do like help Olena with chores." Which I don't really like to do but I was only trying to make a point.

I could see that his veins were almost popping in his forehead and fury clouded his beautiful brown eyes.

"You are pregnant!" He said in a hushed whisper but I could tell he was very angry, well now we were even. "You can't be doing what my sisters do like help my Mother because that would probably wear you out and that is not good for the baby. And just for the record I'm not treating you like a porcelain doll that's about to break, I'm only trying to be cautious. You're not making it any easy by lifting a box full of God knows what and that is very heavy, "His breathing sped up and his eyes never left mine he sure as hell wanted to make a point and I knew he was right but I just had the need to keep arguing.

"I can take care of my self, "He snorted not amused at all. "I'm not going to mess this up like everyone else is expecting me to just because I'm not even twenty and I'm already pregnant. I might be young but I'm not an idiot and just because you're older than me and have the right age to be my brother," He flinched at that and I knew I should feel bad and shut my big mouth but before I'd say something else that might hurt us both later but I couldn't so I kept on talking and glaring at him piercingly. "doesn't mean you can be bossing me!" He narrowed his eyes and his stare was intimidating but I knew him better and he would never hurt me even if he was angry.

"I'm not trying to be bossy, like you put it and you're behaving like an impudent teenager, "Ouch, that hurt. "You don't want me to treat you like a porcelain doll that'll break? Then show me that you're responsible enough to handle the pregnancy without risking your life or the baby's and then we'll talk about it. Besides if you say that you can take of your self then tell me why the hell did you even tried to lift that box, don't tell me that you did it to help Yeva because I wouldn't need to know you to know the truth." He was right that I didn't do it to help her but the tone that he was using with me was just too much. He had never talked to me like this before. He never looked at me like this, like I was his enemy. I felt guilty and like the worst person ever for making him mad at me like this.

"I did it to help you" I said in a small voice and I felt tears starting to run down my cheeks, the sobs followed shortly after. Through my blurry eyes full of tears I saw his face soften and then he pulled me into his arms and held me tight against him. I felt another stinging pain in my stomach.

"Oww." I said clutching my belly and I almost fell but Dimitri had been holding me tight and I felt him panic instantly.

"Roza are you all right?" When I shook my head he helped me to walk over to the chairs. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap."Its alright Roza, everything will be alright" His soothing voice wasn't doing much to the pain in my belly but I felt safe and his body against mine was relaxing me a bit.

"I'm sorry Dimitri I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said. I was just… anger took the best of me I'm sorry." My sobs made me sound whiny and immature, great Rose.

"Shh, Roza. I'm the one that should be saying sorry not you, Mother warned me that you might get grumpy now that you're pregnant but when you lifted that box… I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you were doing it and the thought of losing the baby or you was just too much." I believed him of course because everything he does is for me and the baby, always protecting us from danger and wanting the best for us. I was so foolish to even think that he was only trying to push my buttons like Yeva did and I shouldn't have said that he had the age to be my brother, which must have hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Dimitri I promise not to do anything stupid again."I looked up and stare at him. "I don't really think that your bossy, I know that you only do it for the baby and me." He smile a little and kissed me. His lips that when he was fighting or dealing with something grim, those lips would flatten and turn hard. But in lighter times… when he laughed or kissed… well, then they'd become soft and wonderful.

I lost my self in the kiss. The only thing that mattered was this wonderful kiss and the amazing feeling of his lips against mine. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow and with possessiveness. I was surprised that with a simple kiss he could melt me and show me how much he loved me and cared for me. The tenderness and affection he was radiating made me forget about anything else, even the pain that I had been feeling disappeared.

I pressed my self against Dimitri's body and he put his hand at the back of my neck, his other arm around me. I placed my hands on his strong chest and closed my hand in fists grabbing his shirt. We had to pull apart to breathe but instead of stopping I started to nibble his neck. I kissed all the way from his collar bone to his neck. Dimitri murmured many times that he loved me but I was lost in my own perfect world. I don't know why but I was hypnotized by the feeling of his pulse in his neck.

We heard someone clear his throat and I snapped out of it.

"Yeva was wondering if you guys are still going" Karolina asked sheepishly avoiding looking at us.

"I'll go but…" Dimitri looked at me. "Tell her that I'll be there in a sec please." Karolina nodded and left us alone.

Dimitri placed his hand on my belly and looked at me in the eyes concerned for me and the baby. He realized that every time I get mad then I'd feel the pain.

"Do you still want to go?" I thought about it for a couple of seconds and decided to get up and see if I was capable or not. Dimitri helped me up and stayed close to me. Nothing happened, I felt good but a little hungry though but that was it.

"I'm fine, Dimitri. Let's go" I said confident that nothing could go wrong. Dimitri still looked doubtful but nodded and took my hand. We walked back to the living room where Yeva was waiting for us. Olena and Karolina were gone, probably in their rooms or something but Sonya was still there watching TV and talking to Yeva. As soon as we came in they got silence.

I felt embarrassed because just a couple of minutes ago they heard me and Dimitri fighting. We had never had a fight before and this just felt wrong.

Yeva said something in Russian to Dimitri and he nodded, then he kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll help her with the things and then we'll go" He let go of my hand and walked over to the couch where his duster was. He put it on and then took the shoulder bag that looked very heavy. Then Yeva put on his arms the other three boxes. I glared at her shrilly but she just shrugged like it was nothing. Yeah well she wasn't the one that would probably break her back carrying that.

20th chapter! I'm so grateful with you guys that you've supported me through this first twenty chapters and that's why this is a long chapter


	21. Chapter 21

As we walked towards wherever Yeva's friends lived I could only think about Lissa. She was probably still at court with Christian. The thought of those two getting together made me want to puke. I had already been at least twice in Lissa's head when she was with him and those images were disgusting. I mean who wants to see her BFF doing it with her boyfriend? Not me.

I have Dimitri and he's the only one that looks sexy to me, basically because I love him I can say that but I'm sure that even for Lissa he looks sexy as hell but Christian? He's not bad looking I have to admit but compared with Dimitri's tenderness and body that looks straight from a sports magazine or something Christian looks like a little kid.

I glanced sideways at Dimitri. He didn't seem to have a problem carrying those heavy boxes that I could almost swear contains bricks or something like that. The muscles in his arms were more visible and just by looking at him I felt much better.

He turned around and caught me staring. He smiled and winked at me. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I looked away with a small smile. God I love him so much and we've been together, then I can't I stop blushing like this?

I tried not to stare too much after that. I saw the buildings of downtown but instead of going that way we ended up going in other direction. The weather was not so hot neither too cool but Dimitri was starting to sweat and I got very mad at Yeva for making him do this.

I sighed. I was actually starting to get tired, more than getting actually, I was already tired and I didn't know how far we still had to walk. We should have at least taken a fucking cab but no we had to walk. Yeva however didn't seem tired at all. She was walking at a steady pace and faster than I would have thought an old woman could.

Dimitri must have sensed my discomfort because he stopped and turned to me. I stopped too.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and he frowned.

"Fine, I'm not. I'm tired do you know how far the house is?" He shook his head and asked Yeva who seemed annoyed for having to stop. They spoke Russian so I didn't understand but Dimitri seemed relieved so I took that as a good sign. Maybe we were finally getting close to their house and I'd be able to rest.

We started walking again.

"She said we're getting close, about a mile" I groaned. That was just great. "When we get there I'll ask for a bottle of water for you and you'll be able to rest. Don't worry." I nodded but didn't say anything else.

Dimitri kept glancing sideways at me worried for me but I knew I could wait a little bit more for a comfy chair and a glass of water at whoever's house we were going. I was very tired though and the baby was moving too much which was very uncomfortable. I tried to calm the baby by rubbing my belly but it clearly wasn't working.

"We're here" Yeva said and we went in.

Yeva knocked on the door twice and then a woman opened the door. She was a Moroi I could tell and it was very weird that she was living over here in the middle of nowhere. She was very pretty of course and her face lit up when she saw us. She probably didn't even know who we were but still. She opened the door and invited us in like we were family.

"Come in please"

We went in and as soon as we were in she invited us to have a seat and her husband Mark took the boxes and shoulder bag from Dimitri. Dimitri seemed relieved from having that thing off his shoulder and stretched. Looking more closely to Mark I realized that he was Damphir, I looked back at Oksana and she was Moroi. They were a couple. I must have been staring too long because Oksana smiled at me.

"Yes, we are a couple" she confirmed and I blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Dimitri sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him.

"Could you give her a glass of water please?" Dimitri asked politely and Oksana stood up.

"Of course, I'll be back" she went to the kitchen and her movements were so coordinated with Mark's that it was almost as if they knew what the other was thinking. I also realized how old he was. Oksana seemed to be in her mid twenties and Mark looked older. That's why they didn't seem surprised to see the difference in age between Dimitri and me. They actually looked happy to see us together even though they didn't even know us.

"Roza are you feeling better?" He was so close to me that I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. But did you notice…" He knew what I was talking about of course and he nodded smiling.

"Yes, I noticed Roza. Don't worry they won't judge us, they are also in love but you can see that of course." He kissed my cheek.

Oksana came back with a glass of water that I drank happily. I hadn't notice how thirsty I had been till I finished drinking the glass of water. Oksana started unpacking the things that Yeva made Dimitri bring and I watched with my mouth hanging open as she thanked Yeva for the gardening tools, bricks and food. She actually packed bricks! I was very enraged at this and Dimitri must have sensed it because he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. He smiled so that I would know that he didn't mind and I tried to calm my self. This wasn't the moment to get all worked up over something.

"Calm down Roza, is nothing" I took a deep breath and nodded.

Oksana put something in the oven and was pressing some buttons when I heard Mark telling her not to put it so high, that it could burn. I probably wouldn't have cared about it if it hasn't bee for the little detail that Mark had been talking to Dimitri beside me and Oksana was in the kitchen.

"You… you are bonded" I said in disbelief and everyone turned their attention to me like I suddenly grew two heads.

"Yes, but how do you know about it?" Mark asked and Dimitri looked concerned.

Oksana came in and sat in front of us.

I couldn't find my voice just yet so I looked at Dimitri for help and he nodded in understanding.

"She's bonded to the Dragomir Princess. The princess brought her back a couple of years ago and now they're bonded" Mark and Oksana exchanged glances and then looked back at us.

"Why isn't she here?" Oksana asked. I felt guilty all over again for leaving her and Dimitri sensed my discomfort again.

"She's not here because Roza and I came here to start a new life away from the problems of being Guardians. They probably wouldn't understand our relationship because we met at St. Vladimir's while she was still a student there. I was her mentor." I waited for their gasps of surprise and the judgment but none of those things came, instead they only nodded understanding.

There was nothing in their eyes but understanding, they didn't care about the fact that he had been my mentor when we started our relationship or that I was underage and that he's older than me.

"That's ok" Oksana said honestly.

"Not many stay with their bond mate for long anyways. Sometimes becomes just too much for either of them to know that the other can read their thoughts." Mark shrugged like it was nothing and I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding and relaxed a little.

Dimitri beside me also relaxed and it was my turn to look at him and give him a reassuring kiss in the cheek.

"Mark can you…" I wasn't sure how I was supposed to ask this, maybe it was just me and I'd look like crazy if I mentioned this but I needed to know. "Can you see the ghosts?" I had seen ghosts here but they usually would just go away after giving me a headache because I've been trying to block them out.

Mark looked surprised that I asked him that but nodded. "Yes, I've seen them but you have to control it," His expression became very serious and I had the feeling that whatever he'd say next I wouldn't like it. Beside me Dimitri tensed again and I could only imagine how I looked in their eyes. "They could drag you along with them when they move on" I could only stare at him, he obviously realized that I didn't understand why because he sighed and started to explain things to me.

"What?" Dimitri interrupted him before Mark could continue. I knew Dimitri was worrying too much and I didn't want him to be feeling like that. I knew better than anyone else what worrying and that kind if feelings could do to someone.

"When the Princess brought Roza back some part of her soul is still dead and that's why her aura looks so dark. That's why the ghosts make your head have headaches whenever you see them, they're tearing at you soul. You could end up dead." A shiver ran down my spine and Dimitri practically stopped breathing and turned to face me. His face showed fear and concern for me and my baby, our baby.

"So they'll kill me?" My voice was empty and echoed in my ears like it was nothing. I felt numb.

"Yes, if you don't learn how to control it or wear one of this" He showed me his finger where there was a beautiful ring that seemed to be pure gold. He took it off and put it in my finger. I started to shake my head when Dimitri suddenly got up with a deadly look in his face.

"Would you care to explain why the hell are you threatening her with stupid ghost stories _and_ give her a wedding ring?" In other time I would have started laughing my ass off because Dimitri was jealous but right now I only needed to know more about whatever Mark had to say about all this.

Mark didn't seem surprised at Dimitri's rage, almost like he was expecting it.

I had to get up and take Dimitri's hand to calm him down. He looked at me and the sat down again.

"Like I was saying," Mark continued. "Roza…" He was cut off by Dimitri.

"_Rosemarie_, her name is _Rosemarie_ for you" Dimitri snarled. I wasn't in the mood for anything so I tried to tolerate him.

"Rosemarie, you could die if you keep contact with them and this ring that I gave you, is _not_ a wedding ring" He said looking at Dimitri. "Its something that Oksana gave me to help me block the ghosts. It should help you." I looked over to Oksana who nodded.

"But you need it too, I can't take it if it risks you too" I said looking at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"I've learned to control it more than you do, she can put Spirit into another one later, don't worry." His smile was genuine.

"Thank you. But how is it possible that it has Spirit in it?" I said looking at the ring and playing with it like I do with the one that Dimitri gave me. This was actually pretty uncomfortable.

"That's just another thing we can do Rosemarie, its no big deal" Oksana explained with a shrug.

"Of course's a big deal! Do you have any idea what finding another Spirit user besides Lissa and Adrian means? They're going to be…" Oksana interrupted me.

"Lissa and Adrian?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Lissa is my… bond mate and Adrian is another friend of mine" I explained and her eyes widened, she looked over at Mark and they began a silence conversation. Then Mark turned to us.

"We've only known about another Spirit user, this changes things. The man we knew… that was a long time ago and we haven't seen him since." I didn't know if that was good or not so I just nodded. He looked like he was talking more to himself than to us.

"_The past will come and catch up with you, there's not going back or any place to hide_" Yeva said suddenly matter-of-factly and we all turned to her. She didn't seem to mind that we were waiting for an explanation but she certainly wasn't looking at Mark and Oksana. Her gaze was fixed on Dimitri and me.

A shiver ran down my spine.

We avoided the spirit subject for the next hour and a half. Oksana and Mark invited us to have dinner with them and we gladly accepted. I was practically starving and I almost as much as Dimitri. He was kind of amused watching me eat like that because he said that I looked sexy. Of course he had to whisper that in my ear so nobody else would hear but Oksana heard and she smiled at us. Dimitri didn't seem embarrassed for getting caught but I blushed bright red.

"We have to go, its getting late." Dimitri announced looking at his Grandmother. She nodded with a knowing glance between them and we all stood up.

"I hope you can visit soon Rose, Dimitri" She reminded me too much of Lissa. Oksana was just as polite and has the same warmth in her eyes as my friend.

"Yes, I look forward to" I said to her with a smile. She got closer to me and gestured to my belly.

"May I?" I looked at her shocked that she even asked. She was certainly the first one to ask. I nodded and when she touched my belly the baby started to move and she must have felt it too because she grinned.

"Wow, you must really like her" She laughed and Dimitri chuckled beside me.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the house. Now Dimitri had nothing on his hands and the night had cooled a little bit. Dimitri noticed that I was shivering and he took off his duster and put it on me.

"Dimitri no…" I started but he put it on me anyways.

"I don't want you to get sick Roza" The tenderness in his eyes made me stop arguing and I just nodded. The smell of him still lingered in the duster. I inhaled deeply and smiled to my self. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on the top of my head humming something. I wanted to ask him what he was humming but the silence between us was just too good and precious that I kept my mouth shut.

I stumbled over something when I saw black spots dancing around me, everything around me started to spin around me and thank to Dimitri I didn't fall. He steadied me and took me in his arms like a baby.

"Roza are you ok? Please say something." Dimitri's frantic voice made me open my eyes.

"I'm fine." I managed to say but he didn't believe me of course. "I'm just… tired." Then as Dimitri kept walking I felt a rush of nausea that could only mean one thing. Strigoi.

"Dimitri…" He didn't stop he kept walking and the nausea got worse. "Dimitri Stop!" Just then a Strigoi came from behind on of the bushes and tackled Dimitri along with me. Dimitri landed on his side and he dropped me. I landed a couple of feet away from him with a pretty bad-looking bruise already forming on my thigh that I could see because my jeans were torn by the impact and a cut on my hand that was bleeding and it burned.

I miraculously landed on my side and I was able to try to sit up. Yeva was by my side looking worried and slightly scared. But I think the fear was for me because Dimitri was doing pretty good fighting the other Strigoi. In one moment Dimitri was fighting one Strigoi that was clearly losing and the next three more were coming from behind Dimitri with the intention of attacking and probably kill him and I couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly I noticed that there were shadows lurking around us, slowly they started to take form and I realized that they were ghosts. I looked at my finger and I noticed that the ring was missing.

The ghosts started to attack the Strigoi and Dimitri had to step back. The Strigoi were yelling and swearing like crazy to the ghosts to go away and they attacked even more eagerly. I heard loud screams and then Dimitri was scooping me up in his arms and carrying me away from there. Yeva must have been right behind us. The screams were still loud and that's when I realized that it was me screaming because of the pain inside my head. It was unbearable it felt like something was smashing my head against a wall. The pain was just too much and I must have blacked out.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been very bussy. Anyways thank you for the 200 hundred reviews and all your support guys. Please keep reviewing and I'll publish soon


	22. Chapter 22

The next thing I know is that I'm at my own bed, well Dimitri's bed, and that the pain is gone. I sighed relieved and rolled to one side. I bumped into something hard and my eyes shot open. The room was black but I could still make out the form of someone on the bed with me. I remembered the Strigoi attack and was about to scream when I he put a hand on my mouth.

"It's me, Dimitri. Roza you're safe." I knew from the moment he touched me that it was him. His hand was warm and I'd recognize his touch at any time.

"Dimitri!" I hugged him tight against me and his arms wrapped around me protectively and relieved.

"Oh my God Roza you scared the hell out of me when you started screaming. I thought about the Strigoi yelling to something invisible and then I remembered the ghosts. I thought they had taken your soul with them. I was scared of losing you." I looked up to his face and I saw the fear in his eyes but also the relief of knowing I was just fine.

"I'm fine, but I lost the ring when you dropped me. It was gone and I think that that was why I was able to see the ghosts." I explained.

"Yeva found it and that's how we managed to bring you back without drawing much attention from the humans." I looked at my right hand and there it was the ring. I sighed relieved.

Then when I looked back into Dimitri's eyes I couldn't resist anymore and I leaned closer to him and kissed him with all my heart. He kissed me back and nibbled at my lower lip making me shudder. His simple touch still made me feel the jolt of electricity just like when we first met. I was sure that that would never change.

Dimitri's hand found its way to my hip and he gripped it tight, his other hand was tangled in my hair to keep me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight against him. We lay back on the bed and I shifted so I was straddling him. He gripped my hips tighter and I kissed him fiercely.

"I love you" I said against his lips and he groaned.

"God, I love you too Roza, with all my heart." I knew we should stop but it felt too goddamned good to be like this with him. He sat up and I rested my head against his chest. He took off my shirt and started to roam my body with his big, broad, warm hands. I shuddered and he start kissing me again, this time his kisses were lust-filled and I had to pull back to breathe. His warm body was comforting but my belly between us was kind of bothering me so I pulled away and leaned back on the bed.

Dimitri was surprised at my sudden movement and he rolled to one side propped up on one elbow. He was curious and amused.

"What's wrong Roza? You're always very eager to finish this kind of business" He said amused and tracing his hand up and down my stomach. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation that he caused me with every touch.

"I'm very uncomfortable with the baby between us and I feel like a fucking cow, I'm not sexy anymore" I complained and instead of laughing Dimitri stopped moving his hand. I touched his hand encouraging him to continue but he didn't. Instead he put his on my cheek and caressed me gently.

"Roza please stop saying that. You know how much I love you and that'll never change. Have I ever lied to you?" I shook my head without hesitating.

"No but…"

"But nothing Roza, I love you just the way you are." He started kissing me again and this time I didn't pull apart.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked him breathlessly and smiling. Dimitri chuckled and continued kissing me. Every kiss made want more and more of him but my belly was in the way and it was making me too uncomfortable. He seemed to be enjoying himself though and it did feel good every time he'd touch my belly and tickle but my muscles were sore and my skin was very sensitive.

I couldn't stop my self from kissing him back and sometime later we fell asleep.

Someone was knocking on the door, loudly actually and that's what woke me up. I had actually been having a good dream. I had been back at the academy in the Cabin where Dimitri and I spent our first time together. I actually kind of miss my days at the academy, I never thought I'd say it but I do.

Beside me Dimitri stirred and yawned. I got up and put on one of Dimitri's T-shirts because I was sure that whoever was at the door wouldn't have the same reaction as Dimitri does when I'm only wearing my bra and panties. My muscles were sore and they hurt so it took me a while to walk over to the door.

As soon as I opened the door Viktoria pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my God Roza I was so worried! I wanted to come to see you last night but Dimka said you were asleep." A tear rolled down her cheek and then she hugged me again. I returned the hug and kissed her cheek. In a couple of weeks she became more than a sister, I've come to love her.

"I'm fine Viktoria, everything's fine" I assured her and she looked down at me belly. "Yes the baby's fine" She sighed relieved and then rubbed my belly a little. I smiled. Her looks reminded me too much of Dimitri.

"I told you she was fine" Dimitri said coming from behind me. Viktoria's eyes widened and she walked away with her cheeks red. I turned around and saw Dimitri wearing only his boxers. No wonder why she walked away like that, I would have done the same if I'd see my brother like that too but thank God I don't have brothers.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. I laughed and he looked so confused, I almost peed my self just seeing his face.

"You… you don't… know?" I asked barely being able to form the words and he just stared at me like I was crazy and shook his head. "You're only wearing… boxers" He looked down at himself and I swear that I saw him blush. "That's why Viktoria ran away."

I went back to the bed and lay back still chuckling with my eyes closed and my hands on my belly. Dimitri's aftershave filled my nostrils and the smell was so strong that I knew he must be close. Just then I felt movement beside me on the bed and I rolled to one side to face him. I opened my eyes and I saw his beautiful brown eyes looking at me with so much love.

I kissed him with the same passion I saw in his eyes and he automatically responded by sitting up with me and pressing his body against mine. His hand traveled along the side of my belly and put the slightest of pressure below my belly and that made moan in pleasure. I went for his neck and started nibbling his earlobe but I stopped because his hand found its way between us. I pulled back a little to look at him in the eyes, those brown eyes that I love so much.

His eyes were like a window to his soul and I was the only one that was able to see through it because he was my other half, my soul mate and I wouldn't be able to live without him. Suddenly the memories from the time that I spent expecting the worse after the battle at the cave and the following three weeks that Dimitri was in a coma and I didn't know if he'd wake up came rushing back at me and I winced.

Dimitri had been kissing me and pressing me harder against him and when he noticed that I winced he stopped and tried to put some distant between us but I didn't let him.

"Its ok, nothing's wrong" I said breathlessly trying to get him to kiss me again but he wasn't buying any of it. He was worried now and when he got like that he wouldn't stop worrying till he was sure I was fine.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked and at the same time he was roaming my bell with his hand and when I didn't answer he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes as if he might find the answer there. "Answer me! Are you alright?" His exasperated voice made me sigh.

"Yes, I told you that I was fine. Its just that for a moment I remembered…" I couldn't form the words and a tear ran down my cheek. Dimitri wiped it away with his hand and I let out a sob.

"Tell me Roza, what did you remember?" His voice was tender and curious but most of all it held an edge of pain that I couldn't stand.

"The time that… that you weren't… with me… the caves…" My voice was barely a whisper. "I remembered that time and… and I can't… believe that you're here… with me now." Gosh I hated my self for being so whiny, here I was in the middle of a hot make-out session with my Hot Russian God and all I could do was whine about how I felt when he wasn't with me and I had been about to lose him.

Good job Rose you're definitely making a point that you're very mature here by whining like normal hormonal pregnant teenager/woman. This is not who Dimitri fell in love with you idiot! He fell in love with the smartass and badass Rose Hathaway not this version of his little sister Viktoria but with the surprise of a pregnancy.

Why can't I be my self again? I don't want to be like this, I want to be able to defend my self not depend on anyone else much less that damn ghosts that could kill me.

"Roza don't think about it anymore. I already told you that I'll always be here for you. You can count on me Roza, forever." His words comforted me but at the same time I knew that he didn't, he couldn't make that promise.

"But… but you can't know… what's going to happen. I…" He cut me off my kissing me, it was just that. A kiss. But it made all the difference because it calmed me down and made me stop babbling and I melted only because of his kiss.

We continued kissing and making out but that was as far as he'd let it go. I wasn't ok with it but I agreed because of the baby's safety. We both knew that if we had let it go that far then we probably wouldn't be able to… control ourselves. Yes, you can put it that way and that probably wouldn't be good, for the baby I mean because I'd be more than glad to lose control. Hahahaha.

After we stopped our little scene we both went into the bathroom and took a shower together. The hot water and Dimitri's hands soothing me were more than enough to relax me but mostly it was Dimitri's body and hands caressing me that helped me. He even helped me get dressed, I helped him too by the way. He also helped me brush my hair and he did it like an expert. He said that he liked when I wore down my hair, that it made me look like a princess, his princess.

"You are beautiful" He'd say every time he saw me naked or any part of me naked.

It took us a while to get dressed because we'd stop to kiss at every chance we got near each other. Dimitri looked as sexy as always. Its incredible how I used to say that those guys from magazines that were all dressed up looked hot. Dimitri could look hotter than any of those guys just by wearing his usual blue jeans that made his ass look awesome and a black T-shirt. He didn't need anything fancy or worth an eye to look a thousand times better than any of those metro sexual models.

In the living room Olena was chatting in Russian with Viktoria and when Dimitri and I came in holding hands Olena smiled and Viktoria looked down sheepishly but I caught her cheeks blushing.

"I'm glad you're ok Roza" Olena began and offered me a warm smile that made me return her smile. "We were so worried when Dimka brought you last night and told us what happened. Fortunately he was able to go back to Oksana and Mark's place to heal you" So that was why I didn't have any of the bruises or cuts I should have had. Well I was just glad that didn't have them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and Olena nodded.

Out of nowhere Paul came rushing to me and he gave me a big hug. I bent down and wrapped my arms around him in a tighter hug. I had to make room for my belly and it was very uncomfortable but Paul didn't seem to have a problem.

"Aunt Roza I was so worried about you" He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes resembled so much Dimitri's when he was serious or worried about something. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. God what I had done to deserve such a wonderful family and Dimitri? It must have been something pretty good to deserve such a marvelous love from all of them, especially Dimitri's love.

"I know and you shouldn't have. You knew that I was with Dimitri-I mean uncle Dimka and he would have done anything to keep us safe" I said putting Paul's little hand on my belly. His eyes widened when he felt the baby's kick that of course hurt me more that I was going to ever admit. I mean a baby's kick to my ribs did hurt.

"She moved." He said surprised and after a couple of seconds just feeling the baby he added, "Does it hurt?" His question took me by surprise.

"Not much, it only feels like… well like she's moving. That's it." He nodded.

"C'mon Roza get up, you're going to get tired of being there. Let's sit on the couch." Dimitri said helping me get up from my crouched position. I got up with Dimitri's help and we sat on the couch together. Paul sat on Dimitri's lap and I cuddled against Dimitri's shoulder.

Paul had a thoughtful look in his eyes, one that I'd recognize anywhere because Dimitri would wear that same expression when he was thinking about something really important. I smiled and took his hand.

"What's on your mind Paul?" I asked the little boy. He turned to me very serious. Something told me that I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Where do babies come from? I mean that how did your baby got there?" I could only gape at him and I was so not going to be the one to answer that question. Fortunately I wasn't the only one that heard the question.

Viktoria had been on the edge of the couch in front of Dimitri and when she heard what Paul asked she fell. Olena had been also talking to Dimitri and she could only look at Paul, she actually had a funny expression. It was between amusement and horror. When I turned to Dimitri for help I realized that he was expecting me to the question of his nephew. Dimitri arched his eyebrow waiting.

"Hmm, Paul why don't you ask uncle Dimka? I'm sure he has a better answer because he's the one that put it there" Yeah it was cruel to say something like that to a 10 year old and even malicious to make that comment in front of Dimitri's family but I wanted to at least get out f this one like I would have done before. I actually miss Fire Boy because I used to make comments on his and Lissa's sexual life.

Dimitri's expression was priceless. He was actually the first one to understand what I meant and then Viktoria and Olena burst out laughing like crazy. Viktoria couldn't even get up from the floor and Olena tried to be discreet.

"Uncle Dimka how did you put Roza's baby there?" Dimitri's eyes widened and he stiffened on his seat clearing his throat trying to find the right words to explain something as serious as this. I burst out laughing just seeing his expression and my sides started to hurt.

"Huh, Paul I… You see… Babies just don't get there… I didn't…" I needed to breathe but I was laughing so damn hard that I was almost choking and who wouldn't? I mean you don't see Dimitri Belikov speechless every day or trying to explain sex to a ten year old!

"I'm home!" We heard Karolina's voice coming from the kitchen and then she came in. When she saw Dimitri's expression her cheerful expression changed into weariness.

Dimitri looked up to her pleadingly and it was just so much fun watch him.

"Mom where do babies come from? Aunt Roza said that Uncle Dimka put hers in there is that true? He just stares instead of answering." Paul complained and Karolina burst out laughing because now she understood Dimitri's expression. I had been laughing but now I was ready to burst.

**Sorry I didn't update in the last couple fo days but I've been kind of bussy. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys that I still don't know the name of the baby. I need help from you. Please tell me more Russian names that you like and I'll choose one. And I love this chapter is hilarious. **

**In one review someone suggested to put a couple of Strigoi and that's what I did in the last chapter but there will be one Strigoi that could mean death to both of Rose and Dimitri. I already said too much.**

**Also, please vote in my poll. Who do you love the most, Dimitri or Edward?**

**I'd like to know.**

**I'll post my new story soon I promise but I want to have at least fifty pages in word to start publishing and right now I only have about 15. Please keep reviewing and I want ten reviews per chapter ok? I'll update every ten reviews. **

**By the way I've seen these really funny comments at the end of some chapters that are disclaimers and I might start putting some.**

**You tell me if you'd like seeing them.**


	23. Chapter 23

Karolina took Paul with her to God knows where promising him to explain later, that later might be in a couple of years, and I tried to only focus on stop laughing. Viktoria was gasping for air just like me and Olena was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Dimitri sighed relieved.

"Help… her" I told Dimitri gesturing to Viktoria who couldn't get up by herself. Dimitri helped her get up and sit on the couch then he turned to me with a smile and a shake of his head.

I had tears in my eyes almost crying and the only thing Dimitri could do was shake his head disapprovingly but I could see the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Comrade, you enjoyed it" I said to him when I was able to form words without laughing. Viktoria was still chuckling.

"Roza he's only ten years old." He said but I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to say anything else about it but he asked me so I answered with as much truth as possible. Wasn't you the one that wanted me to only say that truth?" My look of innocence didn't look fool him or anybody else.

"God I thought Dimka would start saying everything! Roza your hilarious I can't believe you said that!" Viktoria was excited and surprised at my honesty with Paul.

"Dimka you really should prepare your speech for your daughter because in the blink of an eye you'll find yourself in this same position" With that and chuckling Olena went back to the kitchen. "Food will be ready in half an hour" and she disappeared in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that comrade? Your daughter." I said kissing his lips; he pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. His hands on my hips.

"I heard Roza and I think I like the sound of that" Viktoria made gagging sounds before getting up laughing like crazy.

Just then a thought came to mind and a smiled spread on my lips.

"Wait Viktoria!" I got off Dimitri's lap and sat on the couch again. Dimitri sighed.

"What is it Roza?" She came back and sat on Dimitri's lap with a smile. Dimitri laughed and got up then he spun her around like she was a rag doll and Viktoria giggled. I laughed very amused.

"I want to play a game Viktoria. Yesterday we didn't have time to do anything and now I want to play a game" It must have sounded stupid but what I had in mind was going to be certainly very funny.

Dimitri chuckled and sat back on the couch.

"This promises to be good, what's your game?" Dimitri thought he was going to be part of it but he was wrong.

"Bring a couple of cushions Viktoria" She ran to her room.

"What are you planning Roza? Don't corrupt my sister." He said playfully and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Don't worry you'll save her if you can because you're playing too. Have you ever played truth or dare Dimitri?" I showed him my most charming smile that made many boys want to dropt to their knees and start begging for a date. He however wasn't one of those boys and he corresponded me with one of his smiles that made my knees go weak.

"I haven't, how do you play it?" Oh boy this was going to be so much fun.

"I ask you if you want to tell me a true or if you want me to dare you to do something; you lose if you refuse to do either of those things. I'm sure Viktoria is very familiar with the game and I'm so excited to get to play with you." I kissed him slightly on the lips and pulled back with a smile.

Viktoria came back with three puffy pillows that looked very comfy and sat on the floor giving us the other two pillows. Dimitri and I sat too and I was about to ask something to Dimitri when Karolina came back with Sonya. Both of them realized what we were doing and they asked if they could play.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Dimitri must have seen the evil glint that I had in my eyes and he looked at me cautiously like he used to do before when he knew I was up to no good. "But let me warn you that if you don't do what we ask then you'll have to take off your clothes." Dimitri looked around and realized that he was surrounded by girls that were his sisters and he had this look on his face that told me that he was kind of afraid.

"I'll start first ok?" They all nodded so I looked at Dimitri. His expression turned grim when I looked at him.

He groaned. "I should have known." He said resigned and I smiled.

Around us his sisters giggled.

"Dimitri" I began with an evil smile. "Truth or dare?"

He seemed to think about it knowing that either way he'll probably end up getting humiliated.

"Dare" He said slowly and cautiously as if measuring his words. He probably didn't want me to ask something uncomfortable. I grinned wickedly and his sisters giggled again. Poor guy he won't know what hit him after I'm done with him.

"Well that suits me just perfect." I turned to his sisters and we started talking about what we should do.

"Hey that's not fair, you are not supposed to…" I turned around and tried to do the cool thing with my eyebrow.

"I made the rules Dimitri! I want to play and I'm a little short on ideas so I need some assistance." I turned back to his sisters and after about two seconds of thinking about it we came up with a great idea.

"Dimitri I dare you to spare with Viktoria" He smiled arrogantly knowing that he'd win easily. I raised my finger because I wasn't done yet. "But…" His expression became bleak. "You'll have to do it outside and naked, well not completely naked because you'll leave any girls that walk by drooling and breathless so you'll only be wearing only boxers."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I should have brought a camera or something to get his expression.

"No way, there's no way I'd do that Roza" He said motioning at his sisters that would see him naked.

"We promise not to look at… what you called it Roza? Oh yes, your well sculpted ass of the Hot Russian God you are" The smirk on their faces gave away the fact that indeed they'd watch and their laughter didn't help either.

Dimitri shot me a pointed look but I knew that he wasn't mad at me, he was only annoyed that I told his sisters about my nick name for him. Well I just came up with a nickname for his ass, what's wrong with that?

"Roza you… you told them?" I put in my most innocent face.

"What? There's nothing wrong. So, I don't see you stripping and you have a spar session with Viktoria" I smiled.

"I already told you…" He began but I cut him off.

"Remember that you either do that or you'll have to take a piece of clothing in front of us." He smiled thinking that he won.

"Fine, I'll take off my shirt." He began to unbutton his shirt and I stopped him.

"C'mon Dimka, we're finally letting you play with us. Remember when we were kids and you used to be-" Dimitri cut off Karolina by throwing her a cushion.

"She doesn't know?" Sonya asked surprised with an evil smile on her face that told me that I needed to know what the hell they we talking about.

"What? What is it?" I asked eager to know anything else about Dimitri.

"Karolina if you say more than word about this I…" Dimitri started but we both knew that he wouldn't do anything.

"You what Dimka?" Sonya was being sarcastic and I laughed.

"When we were kids Dimka used to beg us to let him play with us so Sonya and I came up with an idea for him to be able to play with us." Viktoria chuckled beside me.

"Unfortunately I don't remember sister, why don't you finish your story?" God I like her so much, she was learning to be like me faster than I thought she would. And I'm certainly not corrupting Dimitri's sister.

"Well we used to have a couple of dolls and Dimka was eager to play so we organized a wedding. I lost count of how many times he got married after the first eight times we played the game. So I think you must be girl number… at least 12" Now my jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe that Dimitri would agree to get married with dolls. Knowing him he probably did it taking it seriously like he does everything. Even the slightest thing he takes it seriously and maturely.

"Wow Comrade, I didn't know that you were a married man." I said and Viktoria snickered. Karolina and Sonya burst out laughing. I was still going to get my fun.

"That was years ago! Karolina you can't still be holding that against me! And besides I was a kid and you too were older than me, if you had really wanted me to play with you, you could have thought about something else." Dimitri was desperate to drop the subject.

"Dimitri if you really wanted to change the subject you just had to say it. Start by taking your pants off" He turned to me and he was shocked.

"Roza…"

"You didn't want to strip and spar with Viktoria and the rules are that you have to take off a piece of clothing. So I'll even help you" Viktoria helped me get up and Dimitri tried to help me too so he also got up.

I looked up to see his mortified face that was slightly flushed. I spun us around so his back was to his sisters and he was facing me. I trailed my hands from his chest all the way down to the waist band of his jeans and he shuddered slightly. I wanted to keep playing with him like this but I knew his sisters were still here.

Slowly I unbuttoned his jeans and then instead of sliding them down. I brushed junior slightly and then started to slide it down. His pants were half way down when I couldn't bend down anymore because of the belly and then I heard someone gasp behind Dimitri.

I looked back and Karolina and Sonya had a funny face. Viktoria covered her face with a cushion and started to laugh her ass off. She was pointing behind me and when I turned around Paul was standing there frowning and thoughtful. Great, my nephew just got to see free porn.

"Why are you taking uncle Dimka's pants off? Did he have them dirty?" Paul asked confused and Dimitri pulled his pants up quickly.

"Oh he's dirty… alright" Sonya said laughing like there's no tomorrow and Karolina slapped her arm playfully while getting up. I'm sure she didn't appreciate the fact that her son just saw me undressing Dimitri like some bitch.

I looked up to Dimitri and this time his face was so red that I almost felt pity.

Viktoria was still laughing her ass off and now Sonya was gasping for air. I walked over to Sonya and helped her get up, she went into the kitchen still laughing and Viktoria sat with me on the couch.

"Roza that was more than hilarious! I don't think I ever saw my brother blush like that." I smiled pleased with my self.

"Dinner's ready girls" Olena said smiling at me and I smiled back.

Viktoria and I walked to the kitchen. I sat next to Dimitri and took his hand under the table. He wouldn't dare to look at me.

"Oh C'mon Dimitri it wasn't that bad" I whispered into his ear. He turned around to face me.

"Are you serious? My nephew just saw me being undressed by my girlfriend" He hissed back at me in a whisper but I knew he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice and I loved the way he said that I was his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, now he'll know how professionals do it" He had been drinking a cup of coffee and when I said that he choked on it and spitted it out of his mouth. He spitted on the table and the coffee was dripping off his mouth while he was laughing.

"What did you say to him?" Viktoria asked as I patted his back and she cleaned the table. Olena was shaking her head smiling at us.

"Me?" I asked innocently and then scoffed. "I didn't say anything about being professionals on…" Dimitri shot me a look that shut me up because he couldn't talk yet. He was still coughing.

"We'll talk about it later and you'll tell me everything right Roza?" Viktoria had a wicked grin that looked pretty much like mine. I was proud f her.

"Why, yes my adorable sister-in-law" I answered smirking.

We ate what Olena prepared for us and it was delicious. I ate almost as much as Dimitri and I felt very good. He couldn't stop smiling after our little whispered talk and I kept on making jokes about him when we were back at the academy. I might have slipped something about the lust spell and Karolina asked about it. Dimitri tried not to drink anything while I was making jokes this time. Karolina asked him why did he kept on resisting if he was really in love with me and I waited for the answer even though I already knew. I wanted him to say it out loud to them.

"Well… she was my student and I was her seven-years-older-than-her mentor in a school where that's not seeing as proper." Dimitri was closing in again.

"Dimka you're always trying to do the right thing and never see what's right for you. You're acting like a 70 year old instead of a 24" Karolina's reply was smart and easy.

"Let's just thank God that this brother of us got the guts to finally say something smart" Sonya said looking at her brother like he was a dumb boy.

"He actually said a lot of smart things, his Zen life lessons drove me crazy." Dimitri laughed but his sisters didn't.

"He used that crap on you?" Karolina asked very serious. Sonya was shaking her head annoyed. Viktoria pretty much had the same expression as me, clueless at what they meant.

"Yes, why? Did he try it with you?" They scoffed.

"Tried it but after we talked I thought he'd stop doing that. It's just so damn annoying!" Sonya was definitely mad at Dimitri and his Zen Life lessons.

"What did you do to them?" I asked him leaning closer to him.

"Oh, nothing he just came up to me one night when I was having a date and happened to give us a whole freaking lesson about couples and commitment. Guy and I never went out again. Thank you Dimka!" Dimitri looked smug and proud of himself.

"Well he obviously wasn't ready for commitment" He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and enjoying himself.

"It was high school Dimka! High school! Not a damn serious relationship." So Dimitri was serious from the beginning.

"I accept your apology for yelling at me at that time and now for still yelling at me." He smiled a smile teasing smile.

"He almost beat up a Moroi when he found me making out with him, I was certainly not your sister nor your girlfriend and we barely knew each other. Care to explain why?" I was being malicious and mean to him but I just couldn't help it. He turned slowly to me.

"Because he was just using you and because you are mi-" I tried to arch my brow but failed miserably.

"He's always been very possessive Roza and it usually takes him time to realize what he wants. He might have a smart mouth but his brain it's the normal size for a guy which is as small as a nut." I started laughing and Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"She's right Roza, that's why it took me almost a year to realize that what I wanted was to be with you and that you were the only one I wanted to be with. That I'd even give up my duty as Guardian just to be with you" I couldn't take it anymore so I leaned in and put my lips on his. He kissed me like when we made love. Gently and carefully but with fierce love and I melted into his arms.

"ok, ok we're eating just get a room" Karolina said smiling and we pulled away.

"Karolina that's not a nice thing to say" Dimitri said mockingly.

"Who said I wanted it to be nice?" I smiled at her.

"I really like you Karolina, your so much like me" We high fived but out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Viktoria was now serious, no trace of laughter in her eyes. Just this morose expression and I was about to ask her about it when she looked at me in the eyes and shook her head pleading me not to say anything. I nodded but I was going to ask her about it later.

**Hello!**

**thank you for the names but I think that I already have one. You guys will know the next chapter I think. But anyways thank you for all the fabulous 222 reviews you guys are awesome! I'm sorry for not putting the funny disclamers right now because I don't have any ideas right now so I'll work on it today and I might have a couple tomorrow. also please leave just as many reviews as you left today, more if you want.**

**I was just wondering how many of you watch the Vampire diaries. Did you guys bought or saw the Twilight series: new moon? I bough the movie when it came out.**

**I finished reading Fallen and I didn't like it that much, Luce is a stalker and... I don't know how to describe it. Frankly I thought that it was lame, the story i mean. But I got really interested in the whole Grigori story and that watcher and all that. I'm going to start reading more about Fallen angels and I even got an idea for a book. But nothing to do with Watchers or Grigori.**

**I'll publish my other Rose and Dimitri story soon i promise. I'll even leave you another summary.**

**Rose is a Moroi and Dimitri is hired by Abe Mazur to Guard Rose while she is still at the academy. Abe doesn't gives a reason why to Rose on why6 he wants someone to Guard her while she's at one of the most secure places from Strigoi but she know one thing only, that she doesn't wants the new Guard dog that her Father hired for her. That was before she met him and felt an strange connection between her and him. a strange connection that he also felt but wouldn't admit. Rose is not a normal Moroi. She uses Compulsion on guys just to...**

**I'll leave it there because I think that I told you too much. But I just wanted to make you guys excited. I'll post it maybe this week or next week I promise. On second thought I'll publish it next week, on monday to be precise. Because I'll work on it during the weekend and I'll a have a juicy story for you ready.**

**Tell me what you think about the summary and if I like the reviews then I might get inspired and make it better.**

**See you and love y'all!**


	24. Chapter 24

Today Dimitri went to work early because he said that he wanted to get out early and be with me, usually Dimitri stays Sundays with us but his boss told him that he needed help and Dimitri had to go.

Olena was cleaning the house, Viktoria was in the living room with Kolya, and Karolina and Paul were at the park. Sonya was eating breakfast and I was in the living room with Viktoria and Nikolai talking. They looked like they were talking about very important so I didn't even paid attention. Their expressions were glumly and I felt like there was something wrong with them. Yesterday I didn't get a chance to talk to her because after eating Dimitri and I spent the rest of the day talking and watching TV.

I was actually wearing one of the tops that Viktoria bought me and a pair of jeans for pregnant woman. I thought that I'd be uncomfortable wearing these jeans but they were actually very comfortable. It proved that they were very comfy the day of the Strigoi. I shivered at the thought that something could have happened to him while fighting Strigoi.

As I rubbed my belly absent-mindedly I heard Kolya leave and then Viktoria was by my side. She patted my belly and sat next to me. I leaned against her shoulder and we watched TV for hours.

"You know that I'm excited for you two right?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course and thank you for not being a pain the ass, or in this case, a pain in my belly." We both laughed and I was very pleased to know that Viktoria and I were getting along pretty well. I was only waiting for the right moment to talk to her about what happened yesterday and her expression just now.

"No problem, I only like touching once in a while and I certainly do not baby talk." She was grinning at me.

"Fine, that's fine with me" She rubbed my belly a couple of times.

"Viktoria…" I began and she looked at me hurt. I knew it, there was something wrong.

"Roza I know what you're going to ask but if I tell you promise me not to tell anybody ok? I don't Dimitri to get mad or anything." I nodded. Her face was full of hurt and tears. "Nikolai is going to leave tomorrow." She sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her. But she didn't cry anymore. She's a very strong girl.

"Where is he leaving?" I asked.

"He's going to go I don't know where with his Moroi. Roza I won't see him anymore and I… I'll miss him very much." She wasn't crying but her voice broke twice.

"I… I don't know what to say." I wasn't Dimitri, he probably would have said something that could make Viktoria feel better but me…well I'm not that good in this sort of things. "Viktoria if you are meant to be together then I think that someday you guys will find each other again" It was all cliché but that was everything I could do.

"Its not that easy Roza it won't have a happy end like yours with Dimitri because Nikolai would never give up being a Guardian and I won't be a Guardian. Babushka has strong believes that woman should stay at home and raise the children. I don't want to be a Guardian anyways. I will never be with Nikolai again." The sadness in her voice made me feel bad. She was right on one thing. She wouldn't be with him if he didn't want to.

"Viktoria if he doesn't wants to resign being a Guardian then I think that he doesn't loves you enough. You shouldn't be like this over nothing." Maybe it sounded harsh but she didn't seem to mind.

"I know but I just… really liked him" I couldn't do anything else and when I was about to say something voice interrupted us.

"What are you two doing?" Dimitri asked coming in and seating in front of us.

My face lit up and I smiled. Viktoria had been facing me so she had time to wipe the tears away.

"Nothing, we were just watching TV" Dimitri arched an eyebrow. "Okay I don't understand any of it but it takes some of the boredom away"

Dimitri came over and sat next to me; I sat on his lap and leaned against his shoulder. This position was very comfy for me and Dimitri got to rub my belly, we both win. Dimitri's hand on my belly was very soothing, I really like him touching me and so what if he was actually touching the baby, it was still me.

"I'm going to just go and leave you guys alone but if things get worse I suggest you get a room" Viktoria said smiling and gave him a hug, then she left. No trace of the mess she had been before. She really was something.

I laughed pretty hard and almost peed my self. I calmed down after Dimitri's hand went back to do its work on my belly. I shuddered against his touch.

"Why do you do that?" I asked curiously looking him in the eyes.

"Do what?" He didn't stop.

"Touch my belly, I don't have anything against it because I love every time you touch me but I was just wondering why you like to do it so much." He seemed to think about it.

"I don't know, I just like touching you" He whispered in my ear, his voice husky and seductive. I shivered. "Besides our baby is in there and if I can't hold him yet I decided that I'd settle for just rubbing your belly." I laughed.

"You've changed so much since I first met you." He laughed too, a precious laugh that I loved to hear.

"Yes, and you too. A couple of months ago you wouldn't even get ten feet near alcohol without getting drunk and now you don't even give it a second glance. Also you have developed the instinct of a mother." He was right. Alcohol held no appealing to me anymore and I certainly loved my baby. I never thought about having babies and now that one is on her way well I can't help my self and love her.

"Yeah, well I think we'll have to go back to training if we don't want to go all mushy when the baby is born" I meant that but after the baby was born, Dimitri must have gotten it all wrong because his face hardened. Again with the overpretectiveness.

"No, you can't train in this state." His voice was firm and tight.

"I meant after the baby's born not now. I wouldn't risk a miscarriage Dimitri" a look of sorrow for getting at me crossed his face and I put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me in the eyes.

"Its ok, you were worried" He relaxed and I kissed him.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul came in running and sat next to us. The tension left Dimitri at the sight of his nephew. But I could tell that he still felt uncomfortable around his nephew after what happened yesterday. I smiled at the thought.

The little guy did look a lot like Dimitri when he was a little boy. I saw some pictures of Dimitri and Paul could be Dimitri's twin. I can imagine Paul growing up and looking as hot and gorgeous as Dimitri. I'm sure that girls will be going crazy around him soon.

"Hey Paul" Dimitri messed Paul's hair and Paul laughed. Kid seemed to have forgotten what happened yesterday.

"Uncle Dimka I heard you talking to aunt Roza about training and I want you to show me how to fight. Could you do that uncle Dimka?" Paul's look was hopeful and Dimitri smiled.

"Of course, when do you want to start?" Dimitri was smiling and I laughed.

"Paul I'll help you train too after the baby is born and between the two of us we'll kick Dimka's ass. How do you like that?" I said and Paul burst out laughing.

Dimitri frowned and I think that he didn't like my vocabulary that much. But I did like my vocabulary and I was going to use it. After all it had been him who didn't want me to learn how to swear in Russian.

"Roza" Dimitri warned and I grinned at him.

"Yes, yes! I want to learn how to fight." Paul sang and ran back to her Mother in the kitchen. Karolina apparently liked to be cooking with her Mother though I don't understand why.

"Don't worry Dimitri he won't repeat the word besides I'm pretty sure that even pregnant I could kick your ass" I joked and he snorted. I looked at him offended. "What? I know I could." I was just kidding because I made clear the fact that I'm defenseless the day the Strigoi attacked us and I didn't do anything.

"Roza, my love, don't take this the wrong way but I think that you can barely move by yourself and you're only six months pregnant. I don't think you would even be able to run away from me" I frowned because he was right.

"Well you might be right but you wouldn't hurt me" I said and kissed him.

He responded at my kiss like a hungry wolf and I smiled. I had him eating off my hand when it came to this, just like he had me when he starts it and then doesn't want to finish it.

Lately he only teases me and then stops. Then he draws back and says that we've gone too far. I know that it takes all his will power to not keep going but it's still unfair. I'm pretty sure that my pregnancy is normal but he still worries about it. I don't know where he gets all that control because I thought that we've gone past that already and that we were supposed to be ourselves. A couple of nights ago he was playing with me and almost treating me like before we knew I was pregnant, almost.

Dimitri's hand was on my stomach too much lately so when he tried to go there I put his hand on my hip instead, he gripped it and I wrapped my arms around his neck so he wouldn't let go. I kissed him fiercely and then I went for his neck.

My intentions had been to nibble his neck and made him beg for more but instead I bit him, not that hard to draw blood but hard enough to make him pull away. The thought of blood kind of made my mouth water but I ignored it, the cravings for food had been very bad but this feeling that I got every time I got close to his neck was starting to scare me.

"Roza" He said looking confused and I smiled and shrugged.

"Don't bother," I said laughing and I kissed him again.

I wasn't letting him go that easy mostly because I wanted to keep kissing him and feel him against me. I've been feeling a little bit jealous because Dimitri usually just rubbed and kissed my belly more than he kissed or touched me.

Just when things were getting hot I remembered where we were and pulled away. I tried to get up from his lap but the belly wouldn't let me because even though it wasn't that big it still was an issue when it came to getting up or moving. Dimitri chuckled and helped me get up.

"Thanks" I muttered embarrassed.

"See what I tell you?"Dimitri mocked and I glanced at him sharply. His features quickly softened and then I took advantage of that by taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs but he stopped when he realized where I was leading him and I turned around to face him. He pulled me close to him, my belly was between us, and leaned down to nibble my neck.

"I have plans for us tonight, better plans" He whispered and I shivered under his touch.

He knew that I was very ticklish under my belly and took advantage of it.

"What plans?" I asked breathlessly melting into his touch.

"What about going out, dinner and a movie, maybe?" I liked the sound of that. But I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the last time we went out we were attacked by Strigoi.

"Good" He released me and I ran upstairs to change, well as fast as a pregnant woman could run, Dimitri was right behind me and we got to the room almost at the same time.

"I'll go get dressed" I said and went into the closet for some clothes.

I change into a pretty white dress with a black pattern of roses that reached my knees and the sleeves were as long as my elbows. I haven't worn this dress in front of Dimitri and I wanted to surprise him. I put on a pair of flats because it was very hard to walk with high heels and I got out of the closet.

Dimitri stared at me like I was something worth looking at when in truth I wasn't. I look like a thin girl with a belly sticking out. I actually started to lose weight after the first three months of pregnancy and even though I eat enough for two persons I remain skinny but with a belly. Like a mountain growing out of me. I think that the fact that my belly is not that big is sort of good because then I would definitely look ridiculous just because I'm very skinny. Dimitri worries about that sometimes because he said that I was never this skinny before.

"You look amazing Roza, you actually look sexier pregnant. I might even like the thought of having another baby after the girl is born" He joked and laughed but I remained silent.

"You'll have the baby next time if you want another one" I warned him and he laughed even harder.

Man! How can he even think about having another baby if this one isn't even born yet? Why is it the only thing they think about? They obviously don't know what is like to have babies.

"Roza, Roza" He murmured shaking his head and then he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, just when I'm about to kiss him I felt the baby kicking in protest and Dimitri must have felt it too because he looked down and smiled like an idiot. He smiled and I groaned slightly cradling my belly because every time she kicks it hurts.

"Damn, she surely knows how to land some kicks" I said bending down a bit and clutching my belly.

Dimitri helps me to sit on the bed and I thanked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned and I nodded.

"Yes, it's just that the baby kicked too hard and I swear to God that she does it on purpose. I feel it every time I get any closer to you." I complained frustrated. Dimitri chuckled beside me. "It's not funny"

"Oh, it is" He replied very amused.

"No it's not because she's actually doing it on purpose!" I repeated.

"Roza you can't expect me to believe that the baby does it on purpose just so you won't get near me" When he put it that way it sounded stupid but I knew it was true.

"She's very possessive" I said and he laughed.

"Who did she inherit it from?" He wondered tapping his chin thoughtfully, one eyebrow raised.

"You, I'm not the one that almost punched Adrian every time he flirted with me" I was getting annoyed at this stupid argument but Dimitri seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well if we talk about that we can't forget the snapping at Tasha at the ski lodge. I wasn't interested in her that way but Rose Hathaway practically shot daggers at her with her glare." I glared at him piercingly.

That was true but it had only been because they both had been flirting with each other! I had my reasons but he didn't have any reason to get jealous about Adrian because I never ever in my life showed any interest in him.

I took a deep breath and then looked at him. This mood swings were definitely getting the best of me.

"I think that it comes from both of us" I said laughing.

This mood swings are definitely bad, I could end up saying something I shouldn't and hurt Dimitri's feelings, something that should be against the law, something forbidden.

"Then I must apologize" He reached down and caressed my belly. I felt the baby moving and Dimitri smiled. "I'm sorry, I really love you little one but Mom and I need some time alone" As if understanding the baby gave one more kick and then settled for a position but still moved around. "See? She's being reasonable"

"Yeah and she got that from you" I joked and he laughed.

Ten minutes later we're walking down the street towards down town. Dimitri said that we should drive but I wanted to walk and stretch my legs. The last couple of weeks the only thing that I've been doing is watch TV on the couch and thank God Dimitri thought about buying something in English otherwise I might have gone insane.

The sun up in the ski was really good to see. I've been keeping a human schedule ever since we got her and I have my tan back just like Dimitri has one too. I was feeling very cheerful until we reached the movie theater.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed when I took a good look at the movies that were showing.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri obviously hadn't glanced up yet.

"Vampire movies Dimitri, Vampires!" I was very annoyed because the last thing I wanted to watch was that because humans always get the things wrong. I mean what's with the sparkling and fangless stuff? Not to mention the fact that they seem to think that Vampires can turn into bats and stuff? Human's also think that we're immortal and that we all can control minds and do whatever they want.

I wish that was true though. The only ones that can do that are Moroi and not all of us!

Dimitri chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry Roza. We can go somewhere else if you want." He said in my ear and I nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek lovingly.

"Let's go take a walk and then we go get something to eat" I suggested and he nodded.

We started walking and Dimitri pulled me closer to him, walking by his side made me feel normal and I couldn't help but smile the whole time. I kept my hand on my belly rubbing it affectionately and I could feel her moving inside of me. She was growing and soon she'd be on my arms with her father and me to love her.

"Dimitri have you thought about names?" I asked him randomly.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"For the baby I mean, have you thought about any names?" Even though I couldn't see his face because I was leaning against his shoulder I knew he was smiling. Then I felt him kiss the top of my head and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Yes" He answered and then I was very curious. "Katherine" I liked the name as soon as I heard it.

"I love it!" I shrieked and he chuckled.

"I like it because I know that she'll be just as beautiful as her Mother" He clarified and then stopped and took my chin to make me look up to him. "Like a Rose"

"I hope she has your brown eyes" I said dreamily getting lost into his deep brown eyes.

"Maybe but I want her to look just like you, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" Then he bent down and kissed me. His soft lips against mine felt deliciously good and I had to cling to him for support. I felt the baby move but this time instead of pulling away Dimitri's hand rested on the lower part of my belly, just where it curved and he gripped it slightly but with enough pressure to make me moan.

Since a couple of days ago Dimitri found out that with that clever move he could have me making noises and warm all over. His clever hand stayed there but then I realized where we were. Standing on the sidewalk where people could easily spot us making out and I don't think that they'll appreciate seeing a pregnant teenager/woman making out with her Hot Russian God.

"Dimitri…" I said breathlessly but he didn't seem to have heard me because he didn't stop kissing me. My mind was very fussy and I could barely think about anything else that wasn't his hands on me and his mouth kissing me. "Dimitri… "I tried again and his kisses slowed down a bit so I used that moment to tell him. "We're on the… sidewalk." I breathed out and he seemed to also remember because I could have sworn that he blushed.

But he got himself together first and then he took my hand and led me to the farthest part of the park where we were walking. This part nobody was walking and we were surrounded by trees and nothing more.

He pushed me gently against a tree and then he was caressing me again with such passion that it was impossible to resist because I wasn't very comfortable about this, I mean making out in he park. Some part in the back of my head still had the thought of the Strigoi the other night but I managed to stop thinking about it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my balance and he started kissing me again even fiercely. The baby was moving too much for my liking and Dimitri noticed too because he put his hand again on my belly like he had before and put a little pressure on me. It didn't hurt but it did make me want more of him.

"I love you Roza" He whispered to me many times.

I felt his hands sliding down to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into his touch and into his kisses. The only thing I was very aware of was his hands moving up and up to my hips. My dress was no longer covering any part of my lower body and my legs were bare for him to touch.

When things were getting very good I felt the rush of nausea and it wasn't a symptom of being pregnant. Strigoi were close to us.

I pushed Dimitri away and he let go of me, worry filled his beautiful brown eyes and when he saw me scared he realized that something was wrong.

"Strigoi" I whispered almost inaudible but he understood and then he looked around desperately looking for the threat.

He was shielding me with his body and when nothing appeared I clutched his arm afraid of getting surprised because I could still feel nauseous and I knew that the Strigoi were close. I didn't know how many but I knew they were there. The other night was repeating itself again and this time I had the ring on and I didn't want to take it off afraid that this time the ghosts might kill me.

"We have to get out of here" I whispered and he nodded.

"Yes Roza, stay behind me and don't let go of my hand" He ordered and as we walked towards the sidewalk I felt the nausea get worse. They were either waiting for us somewhere close to that part or they were getting close to us from behind.

I glanced back many times but never saw anything besides the trees. When we could finally see the sidewalk a couple of yards away I some movement by my left but before I could say anything to Dimitri next thing I know is that I'm on the floor and a very mad Dimitri was fighting Strigoi.

I felt a stinging pain inside of me that it was close to the one that I had felt after my Mother shoved me against the wall. Luckily this one didn't hurt nearly as much as the other one so I could move but as soon as I tried to move I felt dizzy. I let out a moan of pain. My hand was scratched again and bleeding. The bruise in my leg might have gotten worse because it was hurting like hell.

I crawled to the nearest tree and leaned against it panting heavily and looked around. Dimitri was still fighting Strigoi but this time the Strigoi wasn't alone anymore. Two females were helping the male which was weird because they usually travel in pairs as in mates.

I tried to focus on something that could help Dimitri but we were surrounded by trees and nothing more. Coming here had been a very bad idea because even though it was still day light Strigoi could walk under the shadows. The pain was increasing and when I looked down at my self I saw that I was covered in mud and my legs were scratched and bruised. Somehow crawling had actually left me with marks. This was definitely not going to be good.

I closed my eyes because suddenly I felt very sleepy and my aching body was hurting too much.

I could still hear Dimitri's grunts and yelps and I wanted to do something but I just couldn't get up or even open my eyes. My belly was hurting and all the noise around me was just too much.

My mind raced when I heard more yelps and then nothing more.

I heard steps coming closer to me and I opened my eyes just a bit. I could see the legs of a man; these legs weren't wearing jeans like Dimitri had been wearing. He was wearing black slacks.

I didn't even have time to scream or anything before the Strigoi forced me up and had me pressed against the same tree I had been leaning before.

The force that he was using was nothing like Dimitri's gentle one, it knocked the air out of me. This Strigoi was also pressing himself against me and I didn't like it one bit.

"One little, defenseless Damphir with an idiotic one, I don't like it" He purred against my ear. I got mad at him for calling Dimitri idiotic and tried to push him off me but he didn't budge a centimeter, he just pushed me back. I gaped for air as soon as I could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Having him this close was making me even more uncomfortable and nauseous and then his hand was on my belly and he squeezed, hard.

I let out a yelp and a cry of pain because it hurted like hell.

"Ow. Please let me go…" I pleaded with a strangled voice and he just laughed.

"Actually I like you very much and you might even make a good Strigoi, but first a snack" I didn't get much of what he was saying because I was just too weak and terrified that I wasn't thinking straight.

He tilted my neck and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. He didn't even hesitate. I saw his hungry expression, his lips parted and I saw his fangs gripping saliva. My heart sped up at the thought of having him drink my blood, blood that kept me and my baby alive.

I stared at his red eyes and my fear increased so I closed my eyes.

As his fangs neared my bare skin another wave of fear swept over me and somehow I knew this was the end, my end and my unborn baby. I felt so helpless for not being able to defend me and my baby.

His fangs bit into my skin, hard, and I let out a cry of pain. Then it faded replaced by the most amazing sensation and array of feelings. A wonderful golden joy spread through my body and it made me think that everything was going to be just fine. It even made me forget about everything, where I was, what was hurting and where Dimitri might be.

Too quickly the amazing sensation disappeared and I felt empty and dizzy, more than anything it left me with the pain. Everything was pain and an ache in my heart that could only mean one thing. I needed Dimitri and soon because I felt so bad and broken that only his presence and reassuring smile could make me feel better.

"You're coming with me little Damphir" The Strigoi said sounding amused.

I could only nod because I couldn't care less anymore, I was going to die sooner or later and I could still feel the buzz from his bite.

He carried me and then sometime later I passed out.

**Long chapter because i won't update till monday. Sorry but its a three day weekend and I don't have a computer with internet at home but I'm going to miss you guys. I'll try to publish my new story on Monday and I just wanted to tell you that this is the end of this novel. I'll publish the second part of this story, I mean the second part of the sequel but it won't be till at least friday because monday i publish my new story, tuesday I havee my Math test, wednesday I have my reading test and thursday... well I don't know what I'll do on thusday but I'll post till friday. Maybe thursday if I get at least twenty reviews. So if you guys want me to update this story soon, like thursday and put the second part of this sequel then give me a good amount of reviews. By the way I hope you like the name Katherine.**

**Like I said, i'll put the firs chapter of my new story where Rose is Moroi on Monday and expect good reviews from you guys. Encourage me to keep writing and updating because I get depressed and run out of ideas when you don't give me enough reviews.**

**I'll try to put funny disclaimers when i start putting my new story and maybe in the second part of this sequel. **

**I'll try to start to writre more stories of other books but I've read so many that I don't know which ones. Why don't you guys tell me what kind of stories from what books you'd like me to write about?**

**Bye and I love you guys so much! I'll miss you but I'll probably come up with something good for you guys on Monday. I'll try to make it up to you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Important!**

I already published the second part of this story and its called Turning point. You have to go to my profile and read it if you want to know what happens in it. Leave reviews to make me happy and I'll update soon!

I also published my other story that I was telling you where Rose is Moroi and Dimitri her Guardian. Its called Lovely Rose With Thorns and I hope you like it. Leave reviews to know what you think about it and its important that I know you like my other stories if you want me to keep writing this second part.

Also, don't forget to vote on my poll. I put a new one now that has to do with Lovely Rose With Thorns.


	26. An

Author's Note

I posted the summary for Turning Point's sequel so y'all can go and tell me if you like it. Also, please review.

In other news-I know I sound like the news, all boring-Becky will post her story! It's Vampire Academy based but not with Rose. Becky and I talked about VA a lot and she came up with that story for VA. So, there's no Rose because we wanted to do something new. It's set with all of the characters but this new person is mostly like Dimitri. I mean, we already saw in VA that opposites attract, as is the case with R&D, but how do you deal with someone who is a lot like you? She will post it next week I think. IDk. I read the first couple of pages and its really good. I loved it. I hope y'all will be nice. I'll give you the link when she posts something. :)

Happy holidays and don't forget to review the sumary. The story is called Everlasting Love.

P.S. Don't review here. Go to Everlasting Love.


End file.
